dulce tentacion oscura
by bella marie lolita cullen
Summary: SUMMARY: Yo, una chica de pueblo, ordinaria y corriente, el, heredero de la corona vampírica, yo en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada, una rosa azul que lo cambiara todo, ¿cómo no amar a alguien que ante todos es un monstruo, pero ante ti un ángel?
1. Prefacio

**HOLA CHICAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES, LA PRIMERA QUE OPINE TENDRA UN CAPITULO DEDICADO ASI QUE COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR, NOS VEMOS ABAJO**

**SUMMARY:**

Yo, una chica de pueblo, ordinaria y corriente, el, heredero de la corona vampírica, yo en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada, una rosa azul que lo cambiara todo, ¿cómo no amar a alguien que ante todos es un monstruo, pero ante ti un ángel?

**PREFACIO.**

**EDWARD POV:**

-no lo hare padre- dije casi gritando, no comprendía de donde sacaba tal cosa

-Edward, eres el príncipe y futuro heredero del reino, no lo entiendes, no podrás reinar solo, necesitas casarte- dijo mi padre sentado en su gran trono de oro acompañado de mi madre, rodee los ojos observando como todos los cortesanos me observaban con miedo, sonreí en mis adentros, idiotas.

-hijo, ya todo se ha arreglado, te casaras con Lady Tanya Denali, desde su nacimiento se ha conservado virgen solo para ti- solté una carcajada causando que todos se estremecieran en la corte

-Madre, que inocente eres, ¨lady¨ Tanya, como tú la llamas se ha revolcado con media corte incluyéndome- mi madre me miro con tristeza, había herido sus sentimientos

-Hijo, ¿entonces que propones?- pregunto mi padre rendido

-yo reinare solo- mi padre frunció el ceño, disgustado, ¨Edward, por favor¨ suplico mi padre en su mente

-yo opino algo-tense mi mandíbula al escuchar esa voz de duende, me voltee, era Alice entrando por las puertas del gran salón

-hija, que gusto recibirte-dijo mi madre sonriéndole

-se acercó a mi lado e hizo una reverencia a los reyes

-padre, le ruego me escuche he encontrado la solución a vuestro problema- trague saliva ruidosamente por la visión de mi hermana

-Edward y yo iremos a un pueblo llamado Forks, en ese lugar se encuentra una mujer que es digna para ser reina, para concebir y tener al hijo de mi hermano y…para robar su corazón- estaba completamente petrificado por las palabras de Alice, Carlisle nos miró examinando todo, lo que más me mareaba en estos momentos era la felicidad que emanaba mi madre Esme por el simple pensamiento de que yo amara a alguien

-¿hija, estas segura?-pregunto mi madre, Alice asintió y me miro con suma tranquilidad

-sí, mi reina, la visión es tan clara que dudo que mi hermano y yo la olvidemos- la mire con el ceño fruncido, enana metiche

-bien, no esperen más quiero que se dirijan al pueblo del que tú hablas- no, esto no pasaría

-Padre, con todo respeto preferiría casarme con Tanya que con la muchacha de la que habla Alice- el mero pensamiento de enamorarme de una humana era horrible, a cambio con Tanya tendría algo de diversión, de algo que estaba seguro era que era una ofrecida, su personalidad era tan horrible que no tendría oportunidad de siquiera encapricharme con ella, a cambio en la visión de Alice, la humana era una chica hermosa y delicada, con solo verla era para mí como la ambrosia de los dioses, no resistiría estar cerca suyo sin enamorarme

-tonterías Edward, tu eres el heredero pero aun no el rey por lo que harás lo que yo ordene-suspire resignado, estaba perdido

-pueden retirarse- mi hermana y yo hicimos una reverencia y nos dirigimos a las grandes puertas, los guardias nos abrieron y salimos de allí, comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos desiertos del palacio, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos tome a Alice del brazo para que se detuviera, la mire

-estas completamente loca, ¿dime es que estas descarriada?- ella sonrió, volvió a mostrarme su visión, ya comprendía todo, no solo estaba interesada en mi futura ¨esposa¨, sino también en su futuro compañero, un chico rubio de ojos azules que vivía también en ese pueblo, luego volvió su visión hacia ella… su cabello largo cayendo en ondas por sus hombros y espalda, su piel tan blanca como le era posible a un humano, sus labios rojos y carnosos, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron esos dos mares chocolate con un toque verde tan intensos que te hipnotizaban, la visión era tan nítida que me costaba mucho no perder el control, parpadee un par de veces, mire a la enana

-dime, es que no la quieres conocer, porque esta chica es diferente a las que acostumbras frecuentar –la mire extrañado, ella suspiro, ante mi ignorancia

-me refiero a que no es una completa descerebrada, sus sentimientos son reales, es inteligente, tiene carácter…quieres que te diga más o ya cambiaste de opinión- si lo que decía Alice era cierto, entonces esa chica tendría muchos admiradores y probablemente ya habría estado con alguno, el mero pensamiento me llenaba de ira sin saber el porqué, negué era ridículo sentir aquello por alguien que no conocía, pero…

- Alice, sabes si esta chica aun es…-deje la palabra en el aire sin poder terminar la oración, mi hermana sonrió de oreja a oreja

-sí, lo sé, ella es virgen, no tiene muchos pretendientes, los que sienten algún tipo de atracción por ella lo mantienen en secreto- ¿porque?

-¿porque?-pregunte

-porque ella no se deja manejar de nadie, es tenaz con los que se quieren pasar de listos, pero dulce con las personas que la conocen bien—suspire resignado

-bien, no tengo más opción que ir, tú te quedaras aquí-ella me miro triste y comenzó a hacer el puchero que siempre le funcionaba con todo el mundo

-no, ni creas que lo lograras- comencé a caminar para dejarla atrás, pero se lanzó al suelo y se agarró de mi pierna, parecía una niña caprichosa

-no, por favor llévame contigo, que no entiendes que él es el amor de mi vida- lágrimas de sangre comenzaron a salir de sus ojos

-muy bien, como tú quieras, iras conmigo- se separó rápidamente incorporándose, sonrió y dijo cantando

-gracias- la mire con los ojos abiertos de par en par, lo había hecho de nuevo

-pequeña embustera- la acuse, ella levanto los hombros como si nada, le di la espalda, buscaría a Tanya para desahogarme un poco, eran muchas noticias por un día, frene de inmediato, Alice había tenido otra visión

-No iras a tirarte a Tanya, mama viene a hablar contigo- dijo dando pequeños saltitos, yo era mayor que ella por un año, tenía 124 años y ella 123 pero DIOS parecía una niña, mi madre apareció de repente a una velocidad súper humana

-hijo puedo hablar contigo- ya sabía a qué venia esto

-por supuesto madre-respondí sonriéndole, mire a Alice pero ya no estaba, traidora, mi madre me tomo de gancho y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a los jardines

-hijo sé que no era lo que tu querías pero, quiero darte un objeto en particular para que se lo obsequies a mi futura hija- saco un pequeño cofre de vidrio donde se detallaba una rosa azul con un listón del mismo color

-esta rosa es muy especial, ha estado en la familia durante generaciones, el día que tu naciste prometí que te lo daría cuando encontraras a la chica que en verdad te mereciera-acaricio mi mejilla- tu hermana y yo más que nadie sabemos sobre el hermoso corazón que tienes aunque lo niegues y demuestres ante los demás que eres un desalmado monstruo, tú no eres así y si lo que vio Alice es cierto esa chica lo vera al igual que nosotras, es tan digna como nadie más, por favor trátala bien y no intentes seguir traicionándola- intente leer su mente pero esquivo el significado de aquello

-me refiero a que antes te acostabas con todas las sirvientas y vampiresas que se pasaban frente tuyo, no te lo reclamo porque sé que no eras consiente de la existencia de esa humana, pero ahora que sabes que existe no la traiciones estando con otra mujer, hijo, recuerda que tienes una madre y una hermana, ¿acaso te gustaría que tu padre o el compañero que tanto espera Alice nos hicieran algo así?-tense mi postura, esta conversación me incomodaba mucho

-respóndeme- suspire, me sentía como un niño siendo reprendido por su madre

-no-

-entonces como ya te dije tenle un poco de respeto, esa dulce chica es única en toda la faz de la tierra por el hecho de merecerte, protégela, respétala y amala sobre todas las cosas- mire sus ojos que lucían un dulce tono cobre, en sus palabras no había más que verdad y tenía razón, en que estaba pensando con traicionar a esa chica

-¡EDDIE!- cerré los ojos horrorizado al escuchar esa voz tan chillona, era Tanya

-hijo, te agradezco por abrirme los ojos respecto a Tanya, yo pensaba que era digna de ti, creo que no puse especial atención en tus palabras hasta ahora- asentí

-okay, quiero que le digas la verdad y por el amor de Dios hazme caso y no hagas nada con ella- fruncí el ceño dudando, ni siquiera una última ocasión de despedida…

-ANTHONY CULLEN, tú mismo lo dijiste, ella ha estado con la mitad de la corte, es que acaso te gusta estar con alguien que no se tiene respeto y además que le abre las piernas a todo el que se le pare al frente-la mire horrorizado era la primera vez que me hablaba tan….explícitamente, me estaba asustando, pero era cierto, después de todo podría reclamar a mi futura esposa la cual no había sido tocada por nadie, lo que lo hacía más interesante y mejor

-sí, tienes razón…otra vez madre-ella sonrió

-bien iré a preparar todo para el viaje, así que me retiro- me beso en la mejilla y se fue caminando por el jardín, Tanya apareció a su lado y ni siquiera tuvo la sensatez de inclinarse, actuó como si no existiera, lo que me sacó de quicio, Esme continuo caminando como si nada, estaba tranquila ni siquiera insultaba a Tanya en su mente, lo que no me sorprendió, Esme siempre había sido digna para ser reina por su corazón de madre, con todos sus súbditos incluyendo a los que eran como…Tanya, en cambio ella se sentía superior ya que creía que se convertiría en mi reina, lo que ni en broma sucedería

-hola Eddie- intento besarme pero la esquive bruscamente, olía a James, era obvio que se había acabado de revolver con él, lo que me dio mucho asco

-Eddie, ¿qué te sucede?-pregunto acercándose nuevamente a mi

-bien, seré directo, me casare en poco tiempo y no será contigo no eres digna y además quiero que mi reina no sea una completa zorra engreída cuyo cerebro es del tamaño de una mosca- ella parpadeo un par de veces, en su mente solo habían pensamientos estúpidos sobre cómo me convencería de lo contrario y que ya no sería reina, que no tendría ni vestidos ni joyas ni oro, esos pensamientos eran repugnantes

-fue esa maldita enana que tienes por hermana no, ella te metió esas ideas no es así- negué

-no, ¿que no lo entiendes?, tu eres poca cosa y solo te soporte este tiempo porque creía que me satisfacías pero ahora que me doy cuenta ni siquiera lograste eso- ella se llenó de una ira terrible e intento estampar su mano en mi mejilla, pero tome su muñeca rápidamente, sentí como mis ojos se tornaban rojos de ira

-escúchame bien insignificante mujerzuela, no eres más que un objeto usado e inservible para mí y si intentas acercarte a mi familia o a mi te juro que te arrepentirás- ella temblaba de miedo, la solté y se alejó velozmente, suspire, ya no tendría que preocuparme de ella, me dirigí al carruaje que ya estaba listo, dentro de él se encontraba mi hermana y… ¿Emmet?

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?- le pregunte entrando en el carruaje, Alice tenía en sus manos la rosa azul, mi madre debió de habérsela entregado

-tía Esme me llamó hace un momento y me pidió que los acompañara para que no estuvieran indefensos-suspire mi madre exageraba

-bien, pero no quiero que me fastidies por todo el camino-el sonrió

-lo prometo- levanto la mano dramáticamente, rodee los ojos, era hora de irnos, el carruaje empezó a moverse rumbo a Forks, mire el cielo estaba anocheciendo y yo solo pensaba en aquella chica de cabellos caoba.

**Hooooollllllllaaaaaa chicas que les pareció, vale la pena seguir con la historia, este Edward es de su agrado, bueno gracias por leer y por favor COMENTARIOS no sean malas conmigo, actualizo el mismo día que dragón de mi corazón y subasta de cantantes, ósea el domingo, gracias por leer y mil besos, hasta la proxima**

**Att: bella Marie lolita cullen**


	2. Capitulo 1: comprometida

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía**

**Capítulo 1: Comprometida.**

**Bella Pov:**

**-**Señorita, es hora de levantarse-entreabrí los ojos pesadamente viendo como mi nana Sue Clearwater abría las cortinas dando paso a la luz en mi habitación

-Querida Sue no sabes que es nocivo para la salud levantar a una persona tan temprano-le respondí sonriendo y estirando mi cuerpo

-no señorita, lo que es nocivo para su salud es levantarse- comencé a incorporarme mientras ella se acercaba con mi bata blanca

-Sue, que hora es-susurre mientras ella deslizaba la bata por mi espalda

-si es para ir a nadar no cuente con ello, no es propio de una señorita-refunfuñe

-por supuesto sue, lo propio de una señorita es hablar de las demás mientras toman té y soñar con casarte con uno de los viejos y apestosos socios de su padre- por supuesto que quería casarme pero no por conveniencia y menos con alguien arrugado y feo

-y que le diré a su madre-pregunto rendida

-dile que fui a cortar flores- dije

-¿cortar flores sola?- ¡rayos!

-no, fui con Rosalie Hale- sonreí

-pero ella está enferma, tiene gripe-

-bien, le diré la verdad- ahora la que perdía era yo, me dirigí al baño donde ya me esperaba una tina con agua caliente, sumergiéndome tranquilamente permití que mi cuerpo se relajara, tenía el presentimiento de que algo raro sucedería hoy, algo nuevo y…prohibido, tome el jabón y comencé a lavarme, fue un baño rápido, normal.

-mi damita-era sue en la puerta con una toalla esperando a que yo terminara

-he terminado nana- ella se acercó y gentilmente me enrollo la toalla en el cuerpo

-su madre acaba de informarme que hoy en la noche habrá una fiesta en casa de los Hale…-

-¿una fiesta?, ¿conmemorando que?-la interrumpí

-la llegada de una nueva familia a Forks, al parecer es adinerada- parpadee satisfecha por mi suposición

-ya, entiendo, me imagino que los hale lo hacen para buscarle marido a Rosalie ¿no?-era bastante obvio, ese matrimonio me desesperaba, siempre pretendían ser más y más importantes en la sociedad. Lo único que les agradecía fue que tuvieran a mi amiga Rosalie, que era la más hermosa de todo Forks pero con un corazón único, no era como el resto de chicas con cara o cuerpo bonito, engreídas, sin cerebro e interesadas, en otras palabras tontas, agradecía no ser así y que Rosalie tampoco lo fuera, salimos del baño sobre mi cama ya se encontraba el doloroso corsé y el vestido que usaría hoy, me gustaba como me veía con el pero no poder respirar y tampoco comer no lo valía, odiaba usar corsé

-nana, ¿tengo que utilizar ese horrible corsé?-pregunte

-sí, una dama siempre lo utiliza- fruncí el ceño, no quería usarlo, ella comenzó a ayudarme a vestir, detestaba que lo hiciera, era incomodo pero se negaba a que yo me vistiera sola, enrollo el corsé en mi abdomen y comenzó a entrelazar las cintas apretándolas cada vez más

-hoy en la noche asistirán a la fiesta muchas personas importantes, según escuche de boca de algunas sirvientas la familia de la que te hablo, como es que se llaman…-jalo las cintas causando un grito ahogado de mi parte-…Mullen… Zullen…no recuerdo el apellido era algo raro- mordí mi labio conteniendo un pequeño grito

-na…na, no tan…ajustado-susurre casi sin aire, ella siguió con su labor sin hacer caso omiso a mis palabras

-YA LO RECORDE, LOS CULLEN- volvió a entrelazar las cintas apretando el corsé, sentía como mi estómago subía a mi garganta

-na. Na-intente decir

-bueno, una sirvienta amiga de otra que atiende la casa donde ellos han comenzado a vivir le dijo a una de las sirvientas de esta casa que son dos hombres y una mujer, hermosos como ningún otro, todos solteros, al parecer con mucho dinero y un gran prospecto- rodee los ojos, ya sabía a donde venía esto, ella termino con el corsé y prosiguió con el vestido, este era blanco

-así que tengo razón, la fiesta es para conseguirle marido a Rosalie o a cualquiera de las chicas que asistan- que interesante

-mi niña, tienes 17 años, no te has casado y tu belleza no dudara para siempre, tienes que casarte con el primero que te lo proponga, como el joven Newton, oí que tu padre te ha comprome…-dejo la oración en el aire

-no comprendo, me ha comprometido con Mike-dije histéricamente

-sí, tu padre y madre lo anunciaran hoy en la fiesta- me bloquee, escuchaba como parloteaba nana e incluso sentí cuando tomaba mi cabello y cuando aplicaba algo de maquillaje en mi rostro, pero me sentía desconectada como era posible que me hicieran eso, si me casaba seria por amor y no amaba a Newton, todo lo contrario me causaba repulsión

-ya estas lista- me incorpore de un brinco no muy apropiado

-adiós nana-y comencé a correr por toda la casa, no vi a mi madre así que aproveche para salir de casa, corrí por las calles hasta la casa de Rosalie, hoy no nadaría en el lago, toque la puerta

-buenos días-era una anciana

-buenos días-me incline

-se encuentra Lady Rosalie-pregunte

-no mi Lady han ido a donde el boticario para calmar la gripe que padece- me entristeció esa noticia

-gracias-me incline al igual que ella y me aleje del porche de la casa, me sentía muy mal, comencé a caminar por las calles devuelta a casa

-Lady Swan-me estremecí al escuchar esa voz, era Mike

-buenos días- lo salude inclinándome

-buenos días preciosa- que grosero

-ya te han contado las nuevas noticias- enrollo su brazo en mi cintura yo lo aleje bruscamente

-no señor Newton y si me disculpe tengo mejores cosas que hacer- le di la espalda y seguí mi camino, quien se creía para tratarme así, ´_tu prometido genio´ _pensé_, _tenía que hacer algo paraevitarlo pero ¿qué?, no se me ocurría nada, llegue a casa y atravesé el jardín perezosamente luego el porche y la puerta, me dirigí a la habitación de estar donde mi madre se encontraba tejiendo, me acerque a ella

-buenos días madre-hice la reverencia ella asintió

-buenos días hija- me acerque a ella y me arrodille a su lado

-madre dime que no me obligaras a casar con Mike Newton- ella me miro triste

-lo siento Bella- negué al borde del llanto

-me prometiste desde que era pequeña que no me obligarías a casarme, que solo me casaría cuando sintiera amor- una lagrima salió de mi ojo derecho

-bella es lo mejor para ti, el joven es una excelente persona- volví a negar

-no lo conoces tan bien como yo, es avaro y no respeta en absoluto a las mujeres- la mire expectante

-bella hazme caso, esto es para bien, beneficiara a la familia, ellos tienen dinero-la mire incrédula y furiosa

-así que es por eso por dinero, que mi vida depende de lo que ustedes quieran eh- ella frunció el ceño

-bella…- me aleje de ella sin poder escuchar mas

-sabes que madre olvídalo no importa, hare lo que siempre me obligas a hacer, sonreír como si mi vida fuera un color pastel y no fastidiarte diciéndote que estoy triste y contándote mis problemas, porque sé que tú no soportas que este así-ella me miro inquisitiva, yo me dirigí hacia mi habitación

-Isabella-me llamo, mas no le respondí, puse seguro a la puerta y me tumbe sobre la cama, llore y llore, no lo soportaba más estaba harta, ni siquiera tenía derecho a sufrir, observe como el sol iba escondiéndose lentamente, no había comido nada y no tenía hambre llore hasta que me quede dormida, sentí como alguien acariciaba mi cabello, su tacto era frio pero suave, cómodo _¨pronto mi amor¨_ susurraron en mi oído, de un salto quede sentada en la cama ya era de noche, todo estaba oscuro y no sabía que pensar, ¨_lo imaginaste olvídalo nada ni nadie te salvara_¨, me incorpore y fui hasta la puerta llame a nana y ella acudió en seguida para arreglarme, me puso un vestido azul claro era precioso, tomo mi cabello e hizo un moño, no me hablo en todo el tiempo en que me arreglo, al final cuando ya estaba lista baje las escaleras, mi padre y madre ya me esperaban sonriendo, yo me hice la desentendida, salimos de casa y subimos el carruaje, aquí comenzaba mi pesadilla personal.

La casa de los hale no quedaba muy lejos por lo que no fue mucha la trayectoria, bajamos y entramos a la cada donde se escuchaba música y risas, todo estaba decorado de forma maravillosa, iluminada, la casa lucia hermosa. Mis padres comenzaron a saludar a los otros invitados tiempo que yo aproveche para alejarme y salir a uno de los balcones a tomar aire.

¨_Dios Santo_ apenas podía respirar, estaba muy tensa y sentía que el mundo entero se venía en mi contra

-hola corazón-di un pequeño salto, era otra vez Newton olía a alcohol

-que modales, has estado bebiendo, apestas aléjate de mí-Salí caminando rápidamente del balcón, no quería que me hiciera dios sabe que cosas

-espera-me tomo del brazo llevándome de vuelta

-serás mi esposa, compórtate como tal- lo mire sarcásticamente

-oh si mi amo y señor lo que usted quiera-dije con sarcasmo y burla, me tambaleo

-te estas mofando de mi- dijo de forma furiosa, estaba sacando su lado más horrible

-sí, me fastidias-intente soltarme pero me tomo con más fuerza acorralándome contra el balcón

-harás lo que yo quiera-intento besarme pero lo aparte con un pisotón, él se movió un poco dándome oportunidad de huir, al salir sentí algo de alivio, grave error

-Isabella-me llamo, estaba detrás de mi

-es que no puedes dejarme en paz- le suplique furiosa

-no, me perteneces ahora soy tu dueño-si estaba ebrio, me tomo de la cintura y acerco su boca a la mía yo intente alejarlo pero era más fuerte

-espero con ansias el día de la boda, te hare sufrir mucho- fruncí el ceño y tome aire, flexione mi rodilla que fue directo a su entrepierna, el soltó un grito o más bien alarido de dolor cayendo al suelo con las manos en el pantalón y con un semblante de dolor puro, sonreí con satisfacción

-oh, ¿te dolió? Lo lamento es que pensé que no tenías, es que solo basta con verte a la cara para saber que eres poco hombre-me voltee dándole la espalda y sentí como mi cara cambiaba de color rápidamente, todas las personas me miraban en silencio, algunas con desaprobación otras con burla otras con odio y frente a mí no más de un metro estaba mi padre con…el hombre más atractivo que nunca había visto en mi vida.

**HOLA…HERMOSAS DEBO ABMITIR QUE AUNQUE NO LO PAREZCA ESTE CAPITULO ME COSTO AL IGUAL QUE LOS QUE ACABO DE SUBIR DE LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS, ES QUE ESTUVE ALGO ENFERMA, TUVE TEMPERATURA ALTA Y ESCALOFRIOS, ME DOLIA TODO EL CUERPO, FUE UN MILAGRO QUE LOGRARA ESCRIBIRLOS Y ARREGLAR LOS QUE YA TENIA TERMINADOS O EN PROCESO, GRACIAS POR LEER CHICAS EN VERDAD Y PARA LAS QUE NO SEPAN DE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS PASENSE Y ECHEN UN VISTAZO**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y MIL GRACIAS POR LEER **

**Besos y abrazos de oso**

**Att: BELLA MARIE LOLITA CULLEN **


	3. Capitulo 2: Presentaciones

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía**

**Capítulo 2: Presentaciones e insensateces sarcásticas.**

Okay, lo que me faltaba, tenía ganas de levantar los brazos y decir a grito entero ¡GRACIAS DIOS!,

De alguna forma ya me esperaba hacer el ridículo, ya que siempre me sucedía algo, era como si en el cielo les gustara ver cómo me ridiculizaba sola al frente de todo el mundo, pero bueno que se le podía pedir a la vida

Incluso todos parecían estatuas mirándome, o más bien mirando a la rarita hija de los Swan que para la mayoría debería pertenecer a un instituto de enfermos mentales, incluso ante aquella escena tuve ganas de reír, así que sonreí disimuladamente caminando hacia mi padre y aquel hombre, hice una pequeña reverencia y todos volvieron a lo suyo, continuaron bailando y charlando e incluso la música volvió a escucharse

-padre-dije sonriendo como si nada, aunque en el interior me sentía muy angustiada

-Isabella, explícame por qué me has dejado en ridículo, me das vergüenza, cuanto quisiera que fueras como Jessica Stanley, ella pone en alto el nombre de su familia-uhh, golpe bajo, aunque él siempre decía cosas por el estilo

Bien aquí entro yo, la forma en la que afrontaba estas escenas era muy fácil; con sensatez y sarcasmo, aunque la parte de la sensatez…bueno, era más desagradable para los que me oían que el sarcasmo

-bien, si gustas que sea como Jessica Stanley me volveré toda una zorra cualquiera-mi padre fruncía tanto el ceño que parecía que sus cejas eran una sola

-me refiero, a que guau…pasare de bicho raro a perra exhibicionista- agradecía a todos los santos que estuviera hablando en un lugar público o sino seria historia, además estaba hablando como si no tuviera educación pero…bueno nadie es un santo verdad

-Isabella Marie, esa no es la educación que te he dado-no pero era la única forma de que no te cogieran de títere, eso era un hecho

-bueno, hay muchas formas de educación, la educación que se aprende con la institutriz, con la nana, con la madre…y también con-me miro como si le hubiera dicho lo peor del mundo, o tal vez era porque me estaba burlando de el en su cara

-basta, no necesito que me des clases de educación, yo se mas que tu pequeña mocosa-ahora sí, me había llamado mocosa, quien se cree

_Tu padre genio_

Me corregí a mí misma pero bueno

-lo lamento…mi señor-dije con todo el sarcasmo que me fue posible para retirarme, pero al hacerlo me tomo del brazo y yo lo voltee a mirar, de forma retadora

-te lo advierto, yo no soy ninguna de aquellas chicas idiotas que tu tanto deseas que sea papa, y no soportare que te propases conmigo-le dije de forma tan macabra que hasta yo misma me asuste

-Porque eres así, cuanto quisiera que fueras como las demás-rodee los ojos, desde que tenía uso de razón me decía cosas por ese estilo, mi comportamiento se debía a eso, yo nunca fui lo suficientemente buena para ser su hija así que, me canse y deje de ser sumisa con todos, quería a Charlie y amaba a mi madre pero, no sé.

Alguien a nuestro lado tocio de forma ronca llamando nuestra atención, lo volteamos a ver y si…era él.

Charlie me soltó y se acercó al hombre que parecía ángel, piel blanca como el marfil cabello cobrizo mandíbula recta labios rojos que con solo verlos te llamaban a tocarlos y…sus ojos color cobre, eran tan hermosos y raros, nunca había visto nada igual, su traje era negro lo que lo hacía ver muy bien, de una forma que jamás había visto a ningún hombre

-discúlpeme señor Cullen por haber tenido que presenciar esta discusión- Cullen, había que admitir que el apellido raro, lo mire y me incomodo mucho, no me quitaba los ojos de encima, era como si intentara leer mis pensamientos, intente disimular

-ella es mi hija Lady Isabella Marie Swan- hice una pequeña reverencia, al igual que él, luego tomo mi mano y la beso, de repente sentí como un calor abrazador aparecía en mi mano

-un placer mi lady-yo asentí, tenía que alejarme de aquí ahora mismo, su voz sonaba como, seductora

-igualmente-mire a mi padre, el miraba detrás mío me voltee, era Mike rata newton, venia hacia nosotros viéndome con total odio, yo lo mire de la misma manera, él no me intimidaba

-señor Swan, quiero que la boda sea lo antes posible-dijo sonriendo, yo solo abrí mi boca sorprendida, le había dado un puntapié en el pene y aun quería que fuera su esposa

_Bella si te casas con él, te matara a golpes por no mencionar que abusara de ti cuando le plazca -pensé-_

Temblé, no, no me casaría con el nunca primero muerta

-no-susurre, me estaba comenzando a marear, mire a la rata newton, a Charlie y al señor cullen, de los tres el único que me miraba preocupado era el, lo que me hizo sentir cierto aprecio hacia él, comenzaba a ver doble y lo último que pude articular antes de desmayarme fue un ¨_auxilio¨ _

Fue más para aquel hombre de cabellos cobrizos que para los otros dos.

**Edward Pov:**

Estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a Newton, la verdad me había impresionado mucho el coraje de aquella chica al enfrentarlo y luego a su propio padre, pero newton quería casarse con ella porque la deseaba, incluso al leer su mente pude notar que incluso se masturbaba pensando en ella, lo que me ponía más furioso

Su plan era que luego de casarse la violaría de la forma más violenta haciéndola sufrir, la golpearía hasta el cansancio solo porque ella no se derretía a sus pies como el resto de muchachas

Fue tan abrumador para ella saber que él no la dejaría en paz que se desmayó, la tome en brazos antes de que su cuerpo impactara con el piso, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo cerca del mío, era increíble, su cara lucia tan cansada a causa de la tensión que tuve el deseo de llevármela al reino de Volterra, pero no podría, aun no.

_¨maldito, se quiere robar a mi prometida y mi fortuna¨ _pensaba newton

_¨él es más rico que el joven Mike, y por su aspecto se nota que le daría su merecido a esa pequeña mojigata para que aprenda de una vez por todas… su lugar ¨_pensó el padre de Bella

Como era posible que su padre pensara eso de ella, tan solo en unos minutos note que Charlie Swan detestaba la personalidad de bella ya que ella no era como las otras, tenía carácter y odiaba que la pisotearan y su padre como cualquier machista quería demostrar que una simple chiquilla, y más su hija no podría contra él, aunque la quería pero al mismo tiempo detestaba su forma de ser

-que sucede-se acercaban el señor y la señora Hale, junto con su hija Lilian, que tenía la cara descompuesta al ver a su amiga en mis brazos, solo pensaba;

_Oh no, Bella, que habrá pasado…ella no es de las que se desmayan porque si, incluso odia que la vean de esa forma, mi amiga…estará bien…gracias al cielo Mike no la tiene en sus brazos, quien será el…la tiene de una forma protectora y… ¿qué? No, juraría que la mira como si…la amara, pero quien es, si Bella tuviera un romance o un pretendiente me lo contaría, espera Rosalie, que tal si él va a pedir la mano de Bella y a salvarla del infierno que Mike quiere que ella viva, tal vez, ojala, Bella merece ser feliz_

Fruncí el ceño incorporándome con Bella en mis brazos, Rosalie me sonrió ilusionada por sus conjeturas, me agradaba, era raro ya que de por si los humanos no me gustaban para nada, pero me agradaba por el hecho de ser una verdadera amiga para Bella

-¿Qué ha pasado?-se acercó a Bella, sin hacer ningún tipo de reverencia, en verdad estaba preocupada por su amiga, a lo que sus padres fruncieron el ceño

_No entiendo cómo fue que le permitimos ser amiga de alguien como Isabella swan, su padre tiene dinero pero…alguien como ella no lo vale, parece loca y además no respeta es estatus social de nadie_

-pensaba el padre de Rosalie, al parecer aquí a todos les desagradaba la forma en la que actuaba Bella, pero a mí me encantaba

_Es un bicho raro pobrecita, Rosalie tal vez no ha conseguido marido por ella, es mejor cortar los lazos con esa familia, o debería insinuarle a su madre que la mande a un convento para que se le pase esa actitud tan endemoniada y no nos siga molestando_

-pensaba la madre de Rosalie

-Dios Santo, la pobre no lo soporto más-susurro Rosalie Lilian, bueno al parecer ella si se preocupaba sin importar lo que pensaran los demás

-disculpe mi lady, ¿en qué lugar podríamos recostar a la señorita?-susurre para que solo ella me escuchara

Me miro dudando, pero solo fue un momento, luego asintió

-sígame por favor-sin importarle la mirada reprobatoria de todas las personas que estaban escrutando con total hipocresía la escena me guio hacia la habitación de huéspedes, subimos las escaleras y luego fuimos hacia un pequeño pasillo, abrió la puerta para que pasara, entre y la habitación estaba en completa oscuridad, lo que no era problema para mi debido a mis sentidos

-espere un momento mientras que enciendo alguna vela o lámpara-me dijo buscando en vano, así que me dirigí a la cama y recosté a Bella con cuidado, lucia hermosa, sin ser consiente me acomode a su lado escrutándola

-señor, perdone mi osadía pero…-se detuvo titubeando, temía mi reacción ya que a simple vista intimidaba al más fuerte, Rosalie aún continuaba parada en la puerta

-no se detenga mi lady-dije tranquilamente mirando aun a aquella muchacha que me estaba causando sentimientos que jamás había sentido por nada ni nadie, aquella chica de cabellos caoba

-quiero que me diga cuáles son sus intenciones con…Bella-dijo lo último en un susurro, en un intento vano de que yo no escuchara

Me incorpore de inmediato aun parado al lado de la cama

-quiero aclarar mi lady que no pretendo cosa alguna con la dama que yace dormida acá-señale la cama

-no quiero que malinterprete mis acciones, solo fui cortes, nada más- mentira, sentí como los pensamientos de la chica se tornaban tristes

-lo lamento señor, algunas veces soy muy despistada y pienso cosas que no son-susurro

Asentí

-no importa señorita, podría ir abajo y buscar a mi hermana, su nombre es Alice Cullen, se parece mucho a mi por lo que no creo que se le dificulte, al encontrarla guíela aquí por favor, es para que le preste atención a la dama-

-yo puedo encargarme de mi amiga no se preocupe-negué

-no, usted es una de los anfitriones de la fiesta su deber es estar abajo así que por favor haga lo que le he mandado-ella miro a bella y luego a mí

-no tardare-dijo, se inclinó para retirarse, al hacerlo espere a que estuviera en la fiesta, me acerque a la puerta y cerré, me acerque a Bella y me recosté a su lado, respiraba acompasadamente

-que hare ahora-susurre acercando mi nariz a su cabello, desde que la vi atacando a newton tuve el deseo de hacerlo, era como estar en el cielo

-come es que me hace esto una niña de 17 años, tengo 124, no es posible-dije colocando mis manos sobre mi cara

-tonta y enana descarriada de alice, me las pagara-si no hubiera sido por su intromisión en Volterra todo estaría bien, no tendría que soportar esto

-Cullen…hermoso…mío-solté una pequeña carcajada, estaba soñando conmigo y decía que yo era hermoso y suyo, hablaba en sueños, era increíble, sería una buena forma de saber lo que pensaba ya que no podía leer su mente

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y…nada, no llegaba Rosalie ni mi hermana, ya habían pasado dos horas treinta y cuatro minutos y quince segundos, era bastante obvio que no vendría, el padre de bella ni siquiera se había dignado en buscar a su hija, al parecer se le había olvidado la existencia de esta con solo probar un trago de alcohol,

-Charlie donde esta bella-pregunto reene swan

-no se-le dijo simple y llanamente

-señores, no se preocupen yo iré por ella y la llevare hasta su casa-dijo newton

-gracias Mike eres el mejor para ella-dijo Charlie

-no, quiero que la busquemos nosotros, llegara a casa con nosotros-la madre de bella si estaba preocupada

-no fastidies mujer, Mike la buscara y llevara a salvo-luego de eso los padres de bella se fueron, o más bien el padre de Bella llevo a rastras a reene, Mike espero a que se alejaran y tomo rumbo hacia la casa de los Stanley para pasar una noche con Jessica Stanley, su amante, ni siquiera le importo Bella, solo quería que ella recibiera su merecido, lo que me provocaba ganas de torturarlo en una mazmorra llena de ratas

Los invitados comenzaban a retirarse hasta que los Hale se fueron a dormir, era en verdad absurdo que no nos hubieran descubierto, escuche como la joven Lilian se dirigía a la habitación de los Hale, como cualquier curioso escuche atentamente la conversación;

-padre, madre, conocí esta noche a un hombre, es un Cullen-mierda, Emmet

-el, me ha cortejado y quiere pedir su bendición para comprometernos-¿pero qué? , no llevábamos ni una semana en este pueblo y ya quería ilusionar a una niñita que no sabe ni siquiera como tener un hijo, el me escucharía

-por supuesto hija, pero con una condición-dijo su madre

-¿cuál?-pregunto

-queremos que dejes de frecuentarte con Isabella swan-

-no, ¡NO!, ELLA ES MI AMIGA, NO LO HARE-grito

-Rosalie Lilian Hale, no quiero escucharte hablar así, vez esa chica te ha pegado malas costumbres-dijo su padre

-no, ella es la única que es real aquí, ni siquiera ustedes lo son-grito saliendo de la habitación corriendo dirigiéndose a la suya

Me incorpore, al parecer nadie iba a venir por bella, la levante con cuidado de la cama y abrí el balcón, Salí con ella en brazos y a una velocidad súper rápida me dirigí hacia el lugar donde su olor se concentraba más, era una deliciosa mezcla de fresias y otras flores silvestres, me relamí los labios deseaba probar aquel néctar, pero tendría que esperar.

Al llegar a su casa escale la fachada de esta, entre por el balcón de su ventana, era un lugar en verdad cálido, la recosté en la cama pero…algo faltaba, era aquel vestido incomodo, fruncí el ceño, no podría dormir bien con ese corsé puesto, la gire con cuidado sobre la cama y comencé a desatar los nudos de su vestido luego se lo saque y desate las cintas de su corsé, debo admitir que en el proceso toque algo de su piel creando pequeños caminos, era increíblemente suave, al terminar la deje solo en ropa interior y cubrí su cuerpo con las mantas, lucia en verdad preciosa, no quería separarme de su lado pero no tenía alternativa, antes de irme me acerque a ella y bese su frente

_Si, definitivamente estaba perdido, yo no era de los que prodigaban este tipo de caricias _

Y ahora, bueno…estaba perdido era obvio

Salí por el balcón dirigiéndome hacia la mansión donde nos habíamos instalado, podía escuchar a Alice y Emmet discutiendo en la estancia, entre con cuidado, ellos ni siquiera me miraron

-idiota, es una niña y la mejor amiga de la esposa de mi hermano-dijo Alice parada frente a Emmet que se encontraba sentando en uno de los sillones, la chimenea resplandecía imponente,

-aun no es mi esposa-dije serio, ellos dos voltearon a verme

-oh si, dime en donde estabas eh, la acompañaste incluso cuando no fui y Rosalie hale tampoco, incluso cuando ese tonto de Mike newton les mintió a los padres de Bella, estuviste a su lado- no tenía palabra alguna para defenderme, ella tenía la razón, como siempre

-dime porque no fuiste a ayudarme-intente cambiar de tema mientras me cruzaba de brazos

-bueno, como te explico, Rosalie hale fue a buscarme y se encontró con Emmet, ahí olvido lo que le habías mandado, luego fueron al jardín y…Emmet le prometió hasta las estrellas, dejo a la niña ilusionada-suspire, lo que faltaba

-sí, y por qué no fuiste alice-le pregunte

-porque los estaba espiando para que este no terminara quitándole la inocencia a aquella chica en el jardín de sus padres-asentí

-y tu Emmet…que sucedió-le pregunte

-me he enamorado, esa chica me encanta, quiero que me acompañe a Volterra-sus pensamientos lo _confirmaban_, estaba en verdad idiotizado por la amiga de Bella

-¡no! Solo quieres jugar con ella, por favor emmet no le hagas eso-le suplico Alice

-Alice el en verdad siente algo por esa chica déjalo descansar, ella me miro con esos ojos de _¨te_ _matare si continuas hablando¨_

-saben que, estoy rendido y quiero descansar, hasta mañana-

Me aleje de ellos subiendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación, tendría que hacer muchas cosas por la mañana, entre ellas quitarle a Mike de encima a Bella, era un hecho, nadie tocara lo que es mío

**¡Al fin! **_**Siento que paso toda una eternidad para poder terminar este cap y el de las otras historias, uh, perdón por mi descarada demora, es que si les soy sincera el tiempo no me alcanza, soy un desastre completo jajajajajaja: D. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, intentare actualizar el próximo domingo **_

_**Por favor chicas dejen sus comentarios y mil gracias por su paciencia tanto a las que se han hecho conocer como a las anónimas**_

_**Como siempre las quiero y les envió abrazos de oso**_

_**Att:**_

_**Bella Marie lolita cullen **_


	4. Capitulo 3: Conociendonos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

**Capítulo 3: Conociéndonos.**

**Bella Pov: **

_¨estaba corriendo por los bosques de forks, era de noche y algo me perseguía rápidamente, de repente sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano, mire aquella mano que sostenía la mía y era blanca y resplandeciente, subí la mirada por el brazo hasta la cara de aquel ser_

_-hola Bella-dijo dulcemente envolviendo mi nombre en una dulce caricia, como si fuera lo más preciado para el en este mundo…era amor… en sus ojos había amor, amor hacia mí, o eso creía yo…lo mire detenidamente escrutando aquel rostro de ángel, intentando ver a través de aquellas orbes de color ocre, en verdad hermosos_

_-es hora de irnos-susurro, yo solo pude asentir sin saber el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras, se acercó a mí, tomo con una de sus manos mi mentón y lentamente acerco sus labios a los míos, fue un beso dulce pero lleno de pasión, cerré los ojos disfrutando la sensación de aquella unión y luego los volví a abrir…_

_Ya no estábamos en el bosque de forks _

_Estábamos en una habitación digna de reyes, la luz de la luna y de algunas velas que se encontraban encendidas por todo el lugar, yo sobre una cama gigantesca y el acomodado a mi lado, estaba solo con una bata blanca casi transparente y…el completamente desnudo, no pude evitar mirar aquel lugar del que no se debía hablar ni de chiste, abrí un poco la boca impresionada, un poquito avergonzada levante la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos_

_Al parecer no sentía ningún tipo de vergüenza a estar así frente a mí, tomo mi mentón y planto un pequeño beso en mis labios, suspire disfrutando aquella sensación, era algo único, aparto sus labios y me miro serio, pero con una pizca de dulzura_

_-mía-susurro ¨_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, incorporándome de un salto, estaba en mi habitación y los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse por la ventana

Mi respiración era irregular y una fina capa de sudor bañaba todo mi cuerpo, acerque mis manos a mis mejillas, estaban calientes

Me levante

Camine hacia el espejo de cuerpo, observe mi aspecto…lucia horrible

Mi Cabello estaba todo revuelto, estaba roja y sudada, sin mencionar que mi respiración seguía irregular

Me aleje del espejo horrorizada de mi propio aspecto, iba a volver a la cama pero algo me detuvo…

Mi vestido y corsé estaban a un lado de mi cama

Me devolví al espejo, estaba solo con mi ropa interior y mis medias con liguero

¿Pero cómo llegue aquí?

Solo recordaba el baile…me había desmayado, pero nada más, ¡Perfecto lo que me faltaba! Pensé con sarcasmo, ¡que humillante!, me acerque al vestido y lo levante sosteniéndolo en mis brazos, en efecto era mi vestido, pero algo en él había cambiado

¨_su olor_¨-pensé-

Acerque el vestido a mi nariz extrañada, olía diferente, olía a ambrosia, ni siquiera encontraba la palabra correcta para aquel aroma, mi vestido ahora destilaba masculinidad, era tan difícil expresar la sensación que me provocaba aquel olor, algo raro pero tentador y…sublime

Lo deje en el suelo y volví a recostarme, me sentía tan avergonzada por aquel sueño tan raro pero a la vez increíble, no podría ver al señor cullen de nuevo sin avergonzarme

Solté una pequeña risa, era una pervertida

Lo primero que se me venía a la mente al recordar el sueño fue el momento en el que lo vi desnudo, hablar de ese tema estaba prohibido e incluso pensar cosas indebidas no era muy digno

Pero…hay excepciones ¿no?

Además nadie más lo sabría

Es que bueno, no sabía que podía llegar a ser tan grande, sé que fue producto de mi imaginación, pero, tal vez no está muy lejos de la realidad, era en verdad grande… daba miedo, pero por alguna razón desconocida me gustaba que fuera así

Volví a soltar una pequeña carcajada

Si, definitivamente no podría volver a ver a ese hombre a la cara, su cuerpo ¨en mi sueño al menos¨ era increíblemente sensual, hermoso y…perfecto. Además como me beso…no sabría describirlo, sin se consiente lleve mis dedos a mis labios recordando aquellos besos

Suspire

Cuanto quisiera que fuera real, que en verdad existiera algo así para mí, pero hasta ahora me tenía que resignar con lo que la vida me había deparado; un prometido de mierda que tenía el coeficiente intelectual de un sapo, e incluso eso era un cumplido ya que ni siquiera su pequeño cerebro se parecía al del sapo, sino más bien al de una mosca

No podía permitirme pensar ese tipo de cosas, tenía que controlarme, al único hombre que tenía que desear era a mi futuro esposo; rata newton

Me removí incomoda, bien, newton era detestable y podía llegar a oler mal, pero…de…se…a…ble, no, pensar aquello me daba nauseas

Me reí, claro, como no, deseable en el planeta de las mujeres sordas, ciegas, sin olfato, sin sentido del gusto y tacto, sumisas y ah, por supuesto… estúpidas. En otras palabras; Jessica Stanley y todas aquellas que se parecían a ella.

Algo que le agradecía a Dios era que no me parecía en nada a aquellas chicas

Comencé a pensar cosas triviales, sin importancia.

Recordé que había hecho de nuevo el ridículo frente a todos en la fiesta, también lo que le había dicho a Mike y a mi padre, ¨se lo merecían¨

Luego cuando newton dijo que seguiría con la boda en pie y me desmaye, como era que había llegado aquí, tal vez el señor cullen me acomodo en el carruaje de mi familia y junto con mama y papa llegamos a casa, nana me quito el vestido y el corsé, sonaba realista

Pero eso no resolvía lo del aroma de mi vestido

Tal vez imagine aquel aroma y me estaba volviendo loca en todo el sentido literal de la palabra

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y no lograba recobrar el sueño, me sentía cansada pero nada, inquieta decidí que lo mejor era levantarme de la cama, hoy no quería que sue me vistiera

Me incorpore y busque mi bata blanca, luego Salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la cocina

Al entrar vi que dos muchachas estaban preparando el desayuno, una se llamaba Kebi y la otra se llamaba kate

-buenos días-salude, ellas dos voltearon a mirarme y rápidamente se inclinaron

-buenos días mi señora-respondieron las dos a unísono, yo negué

-chicas saben que no tienen que hacer eso conmigo, somos amigas ¿no?-ellas se miraron de forma rara

-lo sentimos pero su padre regaño a mi madre y a la de Kebi por hablar con usted-dijo Kate

-¿Qué?-pregunte casi gritando

-si mi lady, las reprendió y dijo que si seguíamos sosteniendo una amistad con usted nos echaría a la calle-fue el turno de Kebi

-lo siento mucho me disculpare con sus mamas, no permitiré que las echen de aquí-ellas asintieron, se incorporaron y volvieron a lo suyo

-eh, mi lady necesita algo mas-me pregunto Kate

-Sí, si no es mucha molestia podrías prepárame algo de agua caliente y luego llevarla a mi baño, hoy quiero evitar que mi nana me vista- ella sonrió

-sue puede ser exagerada a veces ¿no?-asentí, hice una pequeña reverencia y me dirigí a la entrada de la cocina

-¡BELLA!-me llamaron las dos al mismo tiempo, me voltee

-lamento que no podamos seguir siendo amigas-dijo Kebi triste, no pude evitar correr hacia ellas y abrazarlas, extrañaría mucho hablar con ellas

-no dudes de nosotras si llegas a necesitar algo, lo que sea-dijo Kate sollozando

-sí, lo prometo- luego de otro abrazo nos separamos, ellas volvieron a lo suyo y yo me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación

Aparte de rose, ellas eran mis únicas amigas y gracias a mi padre y sus prejuicios ahora solo tenía a rose

Dormí solo 30 minutos ya que Kate me levanto para avisar que mi baño ya estaba listo, me pare perezosamente y fui lentamente al baño, al entrar cerré las puertas y saque la ropa que llevaba puesta, me di un largo y refrescante baño, en verdad me sentía muy mal

Al terminar Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla y fui a mi guardarropa, busque en los baúles, hoy usaría un vestido blanco con pequeñas flores color rosa decorando la parte inferior del vestido, unas zapatillas blancas con un moño rosa, medias con ligas ropa interior por supuesto y…mi pesadilla, el horrible corsé.

Para este último tuve que llamar a Kebi quien me ayudo con gusto, hay charlamos un poco

-dime bella, piensas casarte con el señor newton-entrelazo algunas cintas

-no, pero estoy desesperada no se me ocurre nada, anoche en la fiesta le di un puntapié en su punto débil y aun así quiere que yo sea la señora de newton-mi respiración fue nula ya que ella apretaba el corsé

-luego que sucedió-me pregunto, hay entro Kate por la puerta sonriendo

-chicas me escape de mama, podemos hablar un rato-sonreí

-por supuesto Kate, aunque creí que ya no éramos amigas-ella se acomodó en una pequeña silla que estaba a mi lado

-se supone-sonreí ante su respuesta

-bella, me acaba de comentar que anoche golpeo al señor newton en sus partes nobles-Kate soltó una risa contenida

-a la rata newton-susurro, a comparación de Kebi ella si trataba a newton como yo, una rata, la rata newton, desde que las conocí ellas siempre fueran dos polos opuestos;

Kate era extrovertida risueña y graciosa, a cambio, Kebi era calmada, seria y graciosa hasta cierto punto. Pero aun así eran inseparables, si una caía la otra también, era muy agradable

-si-susurre, ganándome una mirada de BIEN HECHO por parte de kate

-no tan fuerte vas a destrozar a la pobre-susurro Kate, comencé a contarles todo lo que había sucedido en esa fiesta mientras terminaba de vestirme y arreglarme, sin omitir nada, ni siquiera al señor Cullen

-oh, no lo puedo creer-dijo Kate, ya había terminado y estábamos sobre mi cama sentadas, Kate acostada a mi lado derecho y kebi sentada frente a mi

-sí, estaba pensando en huir de casa y no se…-suspire

-bella y si…-se detuvo kebi

-y si…-preguntamos Kate y yo ya que Kebi se callo

-según tu relato ese señor cullen es muy apuesto y además la forma en la que dices que te miro es…no lo sé…única-la miramos kate y yo sin comprender

-¿cuál es tu punto kebi?-pregunto Kate

-me refiero a que tal vez tú le interesas, seria tu boleto de salía de newtonlandia-era una buena idea, pero…

-te refieres a que ella se case con el señor cullen-Kebi asintió a las palabras de Kate

-es una buena idea-mire a Kate rayado, como pensaba que era una buena idea

-están locas, no puedo, él nunca se interesaría en alguien como yo-ellas fruncieron el ceño

-no digas tonterías, tu eres hermosa bella-dijo kebi

-si, por qué crees que hablan tan mal de ti y te odian Jessica Stanley y su sequito-yo negué

-además tiene una pésima impresión de mí, hable y actué horrible frente a el -defendí mi punto de vista, a estas alturas él debe pensar Dios sabe que cosas de mi

-si en verdad está interesado en ti no le importara-apoyo Kate

-interesado en mí, solo me ha visto una vez y actué como enferma mental-sonrieron

-no pasa nada, eso te hace más interesante-dijo kebi, yo rodee los ojos

-o si prefieres, te consigo un vestido parecido a los que usa Jessica Stanley y…lo seduces con tus dones-dijo lo último de forma picara y moviendo el busto exageradamente dándome a entender a que se refería

-okay, esperare a ver qué pasa-dije dando por terminado el tema y la conversación, no quería escuchar mas

Hablamos de cientos de cosas más, pero luego tuvieron que ir a la cocina ya que la madre de Kebi las llamaba, se despidieron y desaparecieron por la puerta

Me incorpore como el que no quiere la cosa y Baje a desayunar, ya estaban acomodados en sus lugares mi padre y madre, mi padre en la cabeza y mi madre a su lado, ya había un plato esperándome frente a ella

-buenos días-salude

-buenos días-saludo solo mi madre levantándose de su lugar para abrazarme, él estaba leyendo el diario y simulando que yo no existía, lo que siempre hacia luego de que intentaba en vano humillarme o hacerme sentir mal

-Dios, madre no tan fuerte-me estaba apretujando mucho

-hija, me asusté mucho, tu padre no se preocupó mucho por ti, donde estabas, el joven newton se ofreció a buscarte y traerte, al parecer si lo hizo-me congele aterrada

-bella que pasa-me pregunto

-madre, no oíste cuando llegue –ella negó

-no, estoy en verdad impresionada con el joven newton, los espere despierta pero no lo escuche entrar, tal vez ya estoy muy vieja-asentí, fui a mi lugar frunciendo el ceño, si la rata newton fue el que me trajo, el…el me despojo de mi vestido y corsé, quien sabe que cosas pudo haberme hecho.

-no eres vieja mama tienes 34 años-sí, ella me tuvo a los 16 años, les rindió, ya que según le pregunte alguna vez a ella; ¿cuándo creía que había quedado embarazada?

Me contestó que la primera vez, yo solo pensé ¨qué tiro¨, si, desde pequeña pensaba cosas muy raras para alguien de mi edad, además por no mencionar el hecho de que ella ya estaba casada y con un bebe a mi edad y yo no, lo que la trastornaba muy seguido

Comí automáticamente, luego me incorpore y despedí de mi madre y…también de papa, que solo respondió un simple adiós sin quitar la vista del periódico

Subí las escaleras, Fui a mi habitación y tome una pequeña bolsa blanca tejida en lana, esta tenia tejidas pequeñas flores de color rosa pastel decorándola, guarde una pequeña mantita blanca, un peine, mi diario, una pluma y un tintero

Corrí escaleras abajo aprovechando que nana al parecer estaba algo ocupada en la cocina por una razón que desconocía, Salí de casa y me dirigí al parque, dibujaría un rato, la mayoría de las personas iban allí con sus chaperonas y prometidos o prometidas, o los niños a jugar un rato, pero yo iría sola a disfrutar del sol y el aire fresco.

Ya que no hacía mucho sol en forks

Camine tranquilamente por las calles al parque, hasta que escuche una horrible voz chillona llamándome, de inmediato frene mi paso horrorizada

-Isabella, Isabella-era Jessica Stanley acercándose a mí con dos chicas más, su mirada no era más que de puro desdén, perfecto lo que me faltaba, hasta ahora no había tenido que luchar contra nadie, estaba haciendo sol y no me había golpeado con nada, era un buen día, me sentía tranquila, yo misma, pero al parecer eso cambiaria

-Jessica que gusto -salude con total sarcasmo, ellas se pararon frente a mi

-oh querida, como te fue anoche, oímos que fue el circo, ah no…eras tú-rodee los ojos, era lo mejor que se le ocurría, aparte por el hecho de que ella había asistido, que tonta

-y a mí me contaron que se aparecieron en la fiesta unas prostitutas recién salidas del burdel-me tape la boca con burla-lo siento, eran ustedes-dije mofándome, ella frunció el ceño, se había puesto furiosa

-quien te crees tú, bicho raro para tratarme así-dijo con su horrible voz chillona

-alguien inteligente-respondí

-oh por favor, querida tú no eres ni eso-dijo ella

-tienes razón, soy mucho más que eso, ahora si me disculpan-intente pasar por su lado pero no me lo permitió

-cuando entenderás mojigata, no eres digna de casarte con mi querido príncipe-solté una carcajada no muy femenina causando que algunas personas que pasaban cerca de nosotras fruncieran el ceño al oírme y verme

-¿querido príncipe?, te refieres a la rata newton, te lo regalo amiga por mi quédate con tu princeso-puedo jurar que su cara cada vez estaba más roja

-y por cierto, se nota que acabaste de salir de trabajar en el burdel, yo de ti usaría otro vestido-dije viendo el horrible vestido rojo que utilizaba, era horrible y daba muy poco a la imaginación

-hasta luego, señoritas-dije lo último con sarcasmo sabiendo que eran de todo menos eso,

Me fui alejando de ellas con aires de una ¡VICTORIA!, sonreía de oreja en oreja feliz por mi Azaña, era increíble como lograba defenderme, lo que me encantaba de mi personalidad era eso, no permitía que nadie me doblegara, dejaba la timidez para aquellos que tenían quien los ayudara y protegiera, eso ultimo me lleno de nostalgia

Tal vez me comportaba así porque estaba sola contra todo, no había ese alguien que desde niña esperaba con ilusión

Seguí caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar al parque, los árboles, el césped, las flores, los niños corriendo y jugando, personas paseando tranquilamente, era un bonito paisaje.

Mi ánimo subió de inmediato

Este era uno de mis lugares favoritos, era el parque más grande de forks, todo estaba lleno de césped y flores, en la mitad del terreno había un camino de árboles que atravesaba todo el parque y entre estos el camino estaba pavimentado permitiendo que las personas pasearan tranquilamente, en las esquinas y por otros lados se podían ver varias bancas de madera

Camine hacia un árbol, al llegar saque de la bolsa la pequeña mantita, la extendí en el césped y me acomode sobre esta recargándome en el árbol, saque el diario, la pluma y el tintero

El tintero lo deje en el césped y el diario lo recargue en mis piernas, este era azul marino, me encantaba

Comencé a dibujar algunas flores que estaban cerca, algo de lo que si podía jactarme era de que dibujaba bien, no como un artista, pero si dibujaba bonito

Dibuje cuatro flores de diferentes tamaños y tipos, en una esquina coloque la fecha. Luego en la siguiente una mariposa que estaba sobre una rosa, después niños corriendo, sobre dos hojas dibuje parte del parque, en mi dibujo habían un hombre y una mujer paseando, niños jugando, los árboles, muchas flores, lucia especial, pero le faltaba algo…color, necesitaba tizas para darle luz y vida.

Le había dedicado tiempo a cada uno de mis dibujos sintiendo al terminarlos cierta satisfacción

-señorita-di un pequeño brinco al oír esa voz, levante la cara

-señor cullen-dije intentando mirar a través de su abrigo y sombrero negro, por que usaba ese tipo de ropa con este clima, estaba parado a mi lado izquierdo lucia en verdad excepcional, lo que hizo que mordiera mi labio, que vergüenza

-buenos días señorita-me saludo, iba a levantarme pero él me detuvo colocando su mano en mi hombro

-no es necesario-asentí

-eh, siéntese por favor-le ofrecí haciéndome a un lado, me sentía como idiota, el sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acomodó a mi lado

-muchas gracias-de nuevo asentí, volví mi atención hacia el diario donde comencé a arreglar el sombrero de la mujer que había dibujado con su prometido

-como durmió-susurro, me estremecí, lo había dicho muy cerca de mi oído, incluso pude sentir su frio aliento, pero en ese momento me puse roja al recordar mi pequeño sueño

-bien-dije como si nada

-sí, yo también, tuve un sueño muy interesante-fruncí el ceño, podría jurar que me estaba insinuando sobre aquel sueño que había tenido, pero no, era imposible

-que gusto-dije cerrando mi diario y sellando con la tapa el tintero, guarde la pluma en la pequeña bolsa junto con el diario y el tintero. Siempre me había disgustado que alguien me viera dibujando o lo que yo dibujaba

-¿le gustaría dar un paseo?-susurre preguntándole, él sonrió de nuevo, era preferible a estar así de cerca, me inquietaba

-sí, me encantaría-se incorporó, extendió su mano para ayudarme, la acepte y en un movimiento ágil tomo la mantita y la doblo entregándomela, la guarde en la bolsa

-le molestaría si caminamos por la sombra, es que tengo una rara enfermedad en la piel que me impide estar mucho tiempo en el sol-asentí, ya comprendía el por qué su atuendo

-acomodo su brazo dándome a entender que lo tomara de gancho, así lo hice

El árbol en el que estábamos no estaba muy lejos del camino, era un lugar que daba sombra así que, que mejor para pasear con el señor cullen

Comenzamos a caminar por el camino de árboles que había, parecía un caminito digno de cuento de hadas, en el lado izquierdo y derecho arboles adornaban el pequeño camino, este atravesaba el parque y no daba mucho espacio al sol, ya que los grandes y frondosos árboles lo esquivaban

-cuénteme señorita, ¿en dónde aprendió a dibujar?-yo sonreí

-en ningún lado-respondí

-entonces, ¿Quién le enseño?-extendí mi sonrisa

-nadie, he dibujado siempre así-le respondí mirándolo, el abrió los ojos sorprendido

-mi padre dibuja muy bien, cuando era joven quería ser artista pero su padre, ósea mi abuelo no se lo permitió-el asintió

-comprendo, lo ha heredado-asentí

-sí, me parezco mucho a él, el es surdo y yo también, si le soy sincera es desesperante-el frunció los labios

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto

-podría guardar un secreto señor cullen-no sabía cómo ni porque pero le estaba cogiendo mucha confianza en un momento

-por supuesto-respire hondo

-mi padre y yo no tenemos la mejor relación de padre e hija como ya habrá de haberse dado cuenta, no me gusta parecerme a él, porque no puedo decir que soy adoptada o simplemente caída de un zarzo-lo mire y el comenzó a reírse

-no es gracioso-dije también riendo

-pensé en cualquier otra razón y usted me responde con eso, en verdad no logro leer su mente-lo mire dándole a entender que siguiera

-no logro leer su mente porque usted tiene una perspectiva del mundo completamente diferente, su mente es muy compleja y única-sonreí cálidamente

-gracias-dije sonriéndole, el me miro igual

-debe acostumbrarse a los cumplidos mi lady-baje la cara, mis mejillas estaban rojas

-disculpe mi osadía, pero me encanta como se tiñen sus mejillas cuando le avergüenza algo-si, definitivamente, estaba con las mejillas rojas peor que los tomates

-cuénteme señor cullen, que lo ha traído a forks, me refiero a que hay lugares mucho mejores-dije, él se quedó mirándome, pensando en su respuesta

-bueno, digamos que son unas vacaciones-que pésimo lugar para tomar un descanso

-guau-dije

-que-pregunto

-vacaciones, en un lugar así-el sonrió

-lo sé, pero bueno si le soy sincero también estoy interesado en otros asuntos –lo mire extrañada, ya que lo dijo con picardía

-entiendo-respondí dejando el asunto, mire nuestros brazos, cuanto deseaba que su brazo no solo estuviera sujeto al mío… ¡deja esos pensamientos bella!-me regañe mentalmente

-y como se conocieron mi padre y usted-pregunte intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su…cuerpo

-bueno, en la fiesta nos presentaron los Hale y él se ofreció a presentarme a algunos de sus colegas y amigos ya que yo no conocía a nadie, entonces fue cuando oímos como el señor newton gritaba…-se rio, al igual que yo, definitivamente fue un momento memorable

-lamento que haya tenido que verme actuando de esa forma…-intente disculparme, el negó

-no, por favor, no se disculpe-detuvo su paso causando que yo hiciera lo mismo

-comprendo lo que hizo, fue justo, si alguien aquí debe disculparse soy yo, no la defendí, estaba sola contra todo el mundo y me quede hay parado observando su tenacidad, le pido mi perdón-sus ojos parecían los de un gatito indefenso, sentí como mi corazón se agrandaba

-no se preocupe, no tiene la culpa-susurre, él sonrió, de repente cambio su postura de gatito manso a león enjaulado

Él se tensó, yo lo mire sorprendida por su reacción tan voluble y estaba frunciendo el ceño, luego me miro y lo intento disimular con una sonrisa

-tengo una idea, ¿gustaría ir por un ramo de flores?-asentí

-¡Isabella!- gritaron llamándome, abrí los ojos estupefacta

-Dios Santo, que no tiene nada más que hacer-dije alterada, me voltee y era otra vez Jessica Stanley con las mismas chicas, me miraban como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida, ya me imaginaba por que

-buenos días-se inclinaron de forma exagerada para permitirnos ver sus escotes, mire a Edward quien fruncía el ceño asteado, lo que me hizo sonreír en mis adentros

-querida bella, porque no te has reunido con nosotras, te estuvimos esperando-dijo Jessica

-sí, no hay diversión sin ti-dijo la del lado izquierdo, levante una ceja confundida, Jessica volteo a mirar al señor cullen

-buenos días, es un placer conocerlo- dijo con su voz chillona y exagerada, el asintió incomodo

-bella, que haces caminando en el parque sin tu prometido, Mike Newton debe de estar buscándote-ya, era una tonta

-claro, aunque me imagino que aún debe de estar en tu cama desnudo y durmiendo ¿no?-susurre, ella me miro mal

-que graciosa como siempre-dijo con una sonrisa tan falsa que ni siquiera yo me creí

-señor cullen, sabe que Bella no tiene muchas amigas, pero entre ellas estamos nosotras, nos queremos como si fuéramos hermanas-sí, claro

-ahhh ya, eso sí que me lo trago-dije sarcásticamente

-señoritas, si nos disculpan, íbamos a la floristería por unas rosas para la señorita-me miro cálidamente, yo le sonreí de igual forma

-usted le va a regalar flores-afirmo ella mirándonos como si él estuviera loco, Edward la miro mal

-sí, las flores más hermosas, que le hagan justicia a su belleza-me sonroje

-adiós-inclino levemente la cabeza

-hasta nunca, a-mi-gui-tas-dije mientras nos alejábamos caminando

-estoy en verdad impresionado, usted es en verdad increíble mi lady-sonreí

-a que se refiere-le pregunte

-bueno, me he dado cuenta de que no permite que la traten mal, suena raro, pero me gusta-guau, era al primer hombre que oía decir que le gustaba mi carácter

-que gentil, gracias-seguimos caminando, hablamos de cientos de cosas nos llevamos muy bien, el sol dejo de ser tan fuerte y el señor cullen se quitó el sombrero y el abrigo, dando paso a un ángel en verdad hermoso

-mi lady, sé que es una completa falta de respeto pero…me permitiría hablarle tuteando y por supuesto usted puede hacer lo mismo conmigo-nunca le había permitido a ningún hombre aquello, ni siquiera a la rata newton, pero había algo en el que me hacía sentir tan segura, creo que ahora si había perdido el juicio, de seguro él pensaba que yo era una confianzuda

-si, por supuesto…Edward-susurre, el sonrió

-gracias Bella-continuamos hablando esta vez sobre su hermana alice cullen

-es en verdad agradable te la presentare pronto, estoy seguro de que se agradaran mucho-asentí, observando como cada chica que pasaba por nuestro lado se quedaba viéndolo, ya me lo imaginaba

-la quieres mucho no-hablaba de ella con mucho cariño

-sí, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo me saca de quicio, le debo mucho…demasiado diría yo-asentí, al parecer ella le había ayudado mucho en algo, o eso creía yo

Al salir del parque, del caminito nos dirigimos a la floristería que quedaba a una cuadra y media

-¿por qué prefieres que te llamen bella?-me pregunto

-porque Isabella suena muy frio y creo que bella suena más corto y lindo-el asintió, continuamos caminando en silencio, me sentía muy cómoda con él y a la vez no

Volteamos la esquina y allí estaba la floristería, era un lugar pequeño pero ordenado y había una vitrina en donde se veían las flores

-hemos llegado-le dije, él se acercó a la puerta y la abrió haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar primero

-gracias-susurre

-cuando quieras-entramos y de inmediato me inundo un aroma floral en verdad delicioso y fresco

-buenos días-saludo una mujer caucásica de no más 33 años

-buenos días-saludamos los dos

-señor ¿Qué tipo de arreglo desea para su esposa?- ya quisiera, iba a aclarar que no éramos nada parecido pero al parecer a él no le importó porque sonreía cálidamente

-quisiera…eh…la verdad soy pésimo con este tipo de cosas-se pasó la mano por el cabello revuelto, al parecer estaba nervioso

-señorita, ¿Qué tipo de flores quiere?-me pregunto la señora

-comencé a caminar por el lugar observando todas las flores; lilas, rosas, orquídeas, girasoles, pero solo unas me llamaron la atención

-si me permite señor, su esposa es muy hermosa y dulce, es afortunado en haber encontrado alguien así-

-sí, lo soy-susurro, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo otra vez

Me detuve frente a las fresias; eran en verdad preciosas, me gire hacia edward y la mujer que colocaban especial atención en lo que hacia

-me gustaría un ramo de Fresias-les dije a los dos, la señora miro a edward que asintió de acuerdo, la señora se dirigió hacia las flores y comenzó a cortarlas, yo me acerque a edward

-gracias-le dije dulcemente, el ensancho su sonrisa aún más si era posible

La señora arreglo las flores enrollándoles con papel transparente y una cinta azul, Edward se acercó y pago las flores, le regalo el cambio a la señora lo miro impresionada, ya que era mucho dinero.

Salimos, yo con el ramo en las manos oliéndolo, era en verdad un lindo gesto que no olvidaría

-Bella, ya son las 4:40 pm, es tarde, así que te llevare hasta tu casa-abrí los ojos de par en par

-es tan tarde, pero si Salí por la mañana-el sonrió

-yo también me he divertido- okay, yo también, pero…algo estaba cambiando en mi

-iremos hasta mi carruaje, no esta tan lejos, llegaremos pronto-negué

-no, lo lamento, es imposible, no lo tomes a mal pero, no me pueden ver contigo-el fruncio el ceño

-te avergüenzo-tal vez al contrario

-no, eso es absurdo, jamás-relajo su gesto

-es solo que…estoy comprometida con la rata…perdón el señor newton –él se rio

-sí, comprendo, pero se está haciendo tarde y no permitiré que vayas sola, es peligroso-suspire resignada

-okay, pero tendremos que apresurarnos-caminamos rápidamente hacia el carruaje, que era negro y tenía dos hermosos corceles del mismo color, nos subimos a este que comenzó a moverse en seguida

-ah, acabo de recordar que tu padre nos ha invitado a mi primo Emmet, a alice y a mí a cenar junto con la rata…perdón-se rio-el señor newton

-oh, entonces nos veremos más tarde-el asintió

-sí, conocerás a mi hermana y a mi primo-asentí, por lo menos no tendría que aguantar sola a mi padre y a la rata newton

El resto del camino fue en silencio, pero no incomodo, todo lo contrario, mire disimuladamente a edward observando cada una de sus facciones, el miraba por la ventanilla del carruaje distraído, ahora que lo veía detenidamente me daba cuenta de que…era…endemoniadamente atractivo

Suspire, el volteo a mirarme yo…solo volví mi cara hacia la ventanilla disimulando, fácil había suspirado porque sabía que él nunca me vería más allá de una amiga, tenía que resignarme

A veces no me entendía, actuaba y pensaba en ocasiones de forma tan autónoma e independiente y en otras mis pensamientos y actos se tornaban oscuros, tristes y depresivos…en otras palabras patéticos.

Intente distraerme observando las casas y pensando en…nada…estaba muy distraída y con la moral en el piso

Al llegar a casa, me despedí de él;

-nos veremos luego edward-le dije

-sí, bella-asentí y Salí del carruaje, este se fue rápidamente

¡Qué despedida tan cálida!, pero que otra cosa le iba a decir…ah

Camine por el jardín hasta la puerta, golpee y abrió una muy preocupada reene

-donde demonios estabas Isabella-me miro furiosa, luego me abrazo

-en el parque mama-dije intentando respirar

-en el parque, porque no viniste a almorzar-levante los hombros

-se me paso el tiempo, no me di cuenta de que era tan tarde-ella frunció el ceño

-Dios, casi me da un infarto niña, me has asustado-vi a Kate y Kebi en la estancia limpiando el polvo, las mire sonriendo a lo que ellas me devolvieron la sonrisa.

Me llevo hacia mi habitación a rastras, algunos empleados nos miraron raro, traspasamos la puerta

Sobre mi cama ya se encontraba un vestido color rosa pastel con tiara y zapatillas, sobre el tocador descansaba una gargantilla de plata con diamantes, horquillas para el cabello y algo de maquillaje

-tienes que arreglarte, en una hora llegaran los cullen y tu esposo-negué

-aun no es mi esposo mama-le dije

-sí, lo lamento, sue esta indispuesta así que te ayudare a arreglarte-la mire dudosamente

-no te preocupes mami, ve a alistarte, sé que te tienes que maquillar y cambiar de vestido, ve-ella sonrió

-gracias hija-asentí, ella me dejo sola dándome tiempo de arreglarme

Me saque el vestido, me coloque el otro y cambie mis zapatillas, luego fui al tocador con la tiara y

Comencé a maquillarme, coloque algo de polvos en mi cara y algo de color en los labios, luego tome mis cabellos y deje sueltos algunos mechones ondulados, el resto lo recogí en un moño que decore con las horquillas y después acomode la tiara en mi cabeza, al final puse la gargantilla sobre mi cuello.

No quería fanfarronear pero había hecho un buen trabajo

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina, tenía hambre, allí estaba Kate, Kebi y tres personas más

-disculpen-me incline, ellos se detuvieron para hacer la reverencia

-vengo solo por algo de pan-Kate tomo el cuchillo y me hizo un gesto para que la acompañara, así lo hice mientras el resto volvía a lo suyo

Saco de la alacena pan de plátano y comenzó a cortarlo exageradamente despacio

-porque tardaste tanto-me pregunto en un susurro

-no me lo creerás, estaba en el parque dibujando y me encontré con edward-ella me miro sin comprender

-el señor cullen-sonrió pícaramente

-ósea que ahora lo llamas por su nombre de pila-rodee los ojos divertida

-sí, nos hemos llevado bastante bien, luego te lo contare cuando estemos con Kebi-ella asintió, me entrego en un plato el trozo de pan junto con chocolate caliente

Camine hacia la estancia y comí tranquilamente pensando en el día tan raro pero bonito que había tenido, al terminar de comer sentí como mi estómago me lo agradecía

-bella-me levante de un salto, era mi padre

-buenas noches padre-dije

-no tardaran mucho nuestros invitados, lleva esos trastos a la cocina y ven para acá- asentí

Me dirigí hacia la cocina y deje los trastos a un lado donde no hicieran tanto estorbo, me devolví a la estancia, pero como a un metro de la puerta principal se encontraban mi madre, padre y…los hale.

-buenas noches-salude inclinándome

-buenas noches saludaron ellos-mire a Rosalie quien sonreía

-ah, hija olvide decirte que los hale también vendrían a cenar-dijo mi madre al ver que estaba algo confundida

Asentí, que más podía decir

Oímos como un carruaje se detenía frente a la casa y bajaban de este, se oían zapatillas impactando contra el suelo, eran los cullen, ya que alice era la única mujer que faltaba, tocaron la puerta y la madre de Kate se dirigió hacia ella para abrirla

Lo único que pensé fue…Edward, mientras mi corazón saltaba de la emoción.

Lo que me preocupo en exceso.

**Ssiiiiiii…..lo logre**

**Bueno, en realidad ya habia terminado el cap la semana pasada pero no era tan largo asi que como algunas pidieron que fuera mas extenso aquí esta, no es mucho obviamente pero…creo que vale algunos comentarios no?**

**Les agradezco como siempre su interés por leer mis historias, chicas, no sé qué haría sin ustedes **

**Por favor ¡REVIEWS!**

**Gracias**

**Att**

**Bella Marie lolita cullen**


	5. Capitulo 4: mi nuevo prometido

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

**Capítulo 4: mi nuevo prometido**

Oímos como un carruaje se detenía frente a la casa y bajaban de este, se oían zapatillas impactando contra el suelo, eran los cullen, ya que alice era la única mujer que faltaba, tocaron la puerta y la madre de Kate se dirigió hacia ella para abrirla

Lo único que pensé fue…Edward, mientras mi corazón saltaba de la emoción.

Lo que me preocupo en exceso.

Mi respiración fue nula al ver la belleza reencarnada en aquel hombre, este se quedó mirándome de forma amable pero protectora, yo solo pude sonreír, los tres entraron a la casa y pude ver a su hermana

-buenas noches, mi nombre es Alice Cullen, un placer conocerlos-se inclinó saludándonos, tenía un vestido morado y el cabello corto, que raro, decían que todas las damas debían tener el cabello largo…pero ella no, eso me agradaba, todos los presentes la saludamos y por el rabillo del ojo pude notar que a los Hale y a mis padres no les agrado mucho el cabello de la joven, por otro lado rose miraba fijamente al primo de edward, quien la miraba de igual forma, eso estaba sospechoso

-buenas noches, me presento, mi nombre es Emmet Cullen-él se inclinó y sonrió disimuladamente a mi amiga que no dudo en responderle de igual manera

-buenas noches señores y señoritas-fue el turno de Edward quien parecía aburrido por las presentaciones al igual que yo

-señor Swan quisiera hablar con usted si me lo permite-este asintió de inmediato y lo guio hasta su oficina, Edward no dejaba de mirarme, me gustaba pero también me incomodaba un poquito

Mi padre se detuvo y se volteo

-por favor todos pasen a la mesa, no tardaremos mucho-y subieron las escaleras dejándonos solos

**Edward Pov:**

Subimos hacia la oficina de Charlie swan, el solo pensaba en hacer negocios beneficiosos conmigo, yo haría algo parecido, se acomodó en su escritorio y yo me acomode en la silla que se encontraba frente a este

-cuéntame hijo, ¿Qué interés tienes en hablar conmigo?-bien, era hora de comenzar

-señor Swan, me he dado cuenta de que usted tiene una hija muy hermosa…-

_No puede ser posible_ pensó

-a que te refieres-pregunto haciéndose el tonto, yo suspire

-me he dado cuenta que su hija tiene un excelente prospecto y viendo que usted es una persona que hace inversiones…me interesa que hagamos una-

_Cuando quiera, si gusta le daré a mi hija a cambio lo que sea_ fruncí el ceño, como se atrevía

-señor, quiero a su hija como esposa, lo que sea que le haya ofrecido el señor newton yo lo duplicare o triplicare, como usted quiera-a Charlie le tembló el labio de emoción, no podía creer lo que yo acababa de decir, peor no dudo ni un segundo con la respuesta

-por supuesto hijo, bienvenido a esta familia-se levantó y me estrecho la mano, yo sonreí, había sido muy fácil

-es hora de dar la noticia, luego hablaremos de los negocios-yo asentí, salimos de la oficina y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa, olía a rata, pude apenas escuchar como newton ofendía a bella_, _eso me enfureció

_-me las pagaras mojigata-susurro la rata_

_-¨me las pagaras mojigata¨-refunfuño la hermosa muchacha con burla, yo sonreí_

En ese momento entramos

-señor Swan buenas noches- saludo Newton ignorando por completo mi presencia

-buenas noches Mike-Charlie se acomodó y me dirigí a una silla vacía, pero leí los pensamientos de newton donde tenía planeado esperar a que todos nos sentáramos y manosear los muslos de bella debajo de la mesa, me enfurecí más si era posible

-permiso newton-susurre controlándome, mi paciencia ya no era mucho

-de que habla-pregunto el muy idiota

-ese es mi lugar, quítese-la rata negó

-no, estoy al lado de mi prometida, es mi lugar-yo no tenía tanta paciencia, así que mire a Charlie para que hablara

-Mike, lamento tan malas noticias pero…el compromiso esta anulado, Edward me ha ofrecido una dote más satisfactoria y complaciente, el…se casara con bella-la rata estaba en shock, no se lo podía creer, sus pensamientos eran tan incoherentes que no valía la pena escucharlos

Oh hija, que dicha-la madre de Bella se levantó con total alegría al saber que su hija se casaría con alguien de mi status, jim que madre

-felicitaciones querida, eres afortunada-y ahora los Hale, la señora pensaba en contar el chisme mañana a primera hora al resto del pueblo y el señor en porque yo no había escogido a Rosalie como esposa

Bella se veía incomoda, pero por lo menos ahí estaba alice a su lado apoyándola

-bella, te deseo lo mejor-la felicito rose con total alegría, ella pensaba en que tenía razón respecto a la fiesta cuando había notado mi interés en su amiga, lo que era cierto

-felicidades señorita, les deseo lo mejor a los dos-era el turno de emmet quien estaba emocionado con bella le había agradado en exceso

Todos felicitaban a bella y luego a mí

-espero que esta vez hagas lo correcto hija-susurro swan en forma de felicitación hacia bella, era un completo cretino

¨_no inventes, Edward espero que la saques de aquí pronto, no sé cómo sobrevivió cuerda todo este tiempo, yo la he felicitado con más amor que su padre_¨ pensaba Alice disgustada

Pude ver en los ojos de Bella un matiz de tristeza

-esto es imposible, yo te daré el doble de lo que él te ofreció Charlie-dijo la rata con desesperación, no me contuve

-ja, no me hagas reír, no tienes tanto dinero-le respondí sin más, mire a Bella cuyos ojos se iluminaron al mirarme, pero newton me arruino el momento

-no, ¡NO!, ella es mía, me pertenece, yo soy el único que puede meterse entre sus piernas- ¡¿QUE?! Todo cariño que sentí en ese momento desapareció reemplazándolo la ira y las ganas de atravesar su aorta con mis colmillos y destrozar su cuello

Nadie podía pensar siquiera de esa forma en bella, el que lo hiciera sufriría las consecuencias más graves, maldito, yo era el único que podía estar entre su piernas, nadie mas

Tome a Mike del cabello y lo comencé a arrastrar hacia la puerta en un ataque de ira, todos nos siguieron, la rata no dejaba de llorar y vociferar, era una mariquita. Lo mire con ganas de matarlo, pero no podía si lo hacía Bella me tendría miedo y era lo menos que quería

Abrí la puerta y lo lance afuera

-vuelve a acercarte a bella o a pensar siquiera en ella y juro que no volverás a respirar en este mundo-cerré de un portazo y mire a todos, pero más a bella, le sonreí tiernamente

Así se sentía estar enamorado según parece…se sentía bien

**Bella Pov:**

-por aquí por favor-fue el turno de mi madre que nos guio hasta la mesa, todos nos acomodamos en ella, Alice se acomodó a mi lado izquierdo, los hale frente a nosotros junto con Emmet y Rosalie, mi madre en un extremo y…dos sillas quedaron vacías a mi lado derecho, para edward y mi prometido; la rata newton

Todos estábamos parados en nuestros lugares esperando a que mi padre y edward llegaran para acomodarnos

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y alice me hablo susurrando para que nadie más oyera

-bella, podrías ser mi amiga, sé que nos llevaremos bien-pidió la pequeña duende, yo dudo un momento pero si era sincera ella me agradaba

-por supuesto-acepte

-okay-en ese instante tocaron a la puerta y kate fue a atender, ya me imaginaba quien era, kate entro por el umbral seguida por la rata que al verme se relamió los labios…que asco

-buenas noches-susurro inclinándose de forma exagerada, no me quitaba la mirada de encima al igual que edward, la diferencia era que cuando me miraba edward me sentía la mujer más hermosa del mundo y con la rata era todo lo contrario porque me desnudaba con la mirada, era un completo cerdo

Él se acomodó a mi lado y comenzó a susurrar cosas como ¨serás pronto mi zorra ¨ o ¨bruja¨

Quien se creía

Lo voltee a mirar furiosa

-cállate rata de alcantarilla o repetiré el golpe del otro día y te aseguro que te dolerá más-lo dije firme sin dudar ni un minuto

-jajajajajajajaja-fue lo único que lleno el ambiente tan incómodo, Alice Emmet y Rosalie soltaban pequeñas carcajadas

Mi madre y los hale nos miraban de forma reprobatoria

-Reene controla a tu hija-rodee los ojos ante las palabras de la madre de Rosalie

-Lilian, hablaremos de esto luego-sentencio el señor Hale, rose bajo la cabeza aun sonriendo, pero pude notar que a emmet no le gusto para nada lo que el padre de rose había dicho y menos el tono que había utilizado con mi amiga

Interesante

-me las pagaras mojigata-susurro

-¨_me las pagaras mojigata_¨-refunfuñe imitando su voz y el tono utilizado burlándome del tarado, este me mato con la mirada

Mi padre y edward entraron pude ver que él ultimo sonreía abiertamente

-señor Swan buenas noches- saludo Newton ignorando por completo la presencia de Edward

-buenas noches Mike-mi padre se acomodó en su lugar y edward se acercó al puesto vacío, iba a acomodarse pero frunció el ceño y se tenso

-permiso newton-susurro, el interpelado lo miro si comprender

-de que habla-pregunto, edward sonrió

-ese es mi lugar, quítese-la rata negó

-no, estoy al lado de mi prometida, es mi lugar-edward era más alto y obviamente más musculoso que newton, este le llegaba apenas a los hombros, edward miro a mi padre quien asintió

-Mike, lamento tan malas noticias pero…el compromiso esta anulado, Edward me ha ofrecido una dote más satisfactoria y complaciente, el…se casara con bella-abrí cada ojo y deje de respirar

Simplemente el oxígeno no entraba a mi cuerpo

Las palabras de mi padre eran…eran…no encontraba las palabras para describir el mar de emociones que me llenaban e invadían

Alice me abrazo feliz y gritando

-seremos hermanas, no sabes cuánto he esperado por esto, será algo increíble-yo la mire aun bloqueada estaba en completo shock

Todos se acercaron a felicitarme

-oh hija, que dicha-guau, mi madre se acercó abrazarme, yo obviamente le respondí como se debía

-felicitaciones querida, eres afortunada-sonreí falsamente al ver cómo me felicitaban los Hale de forma hipócrita

Asentí con renuencia

-bella, te deseo lo mejor-me felicito rose, lucia en verdad feliz

-felicidades señorita, les deseo lo mejor a los dos-susurro emmet sonriendo, yo asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa, me agradaba

A medida que me felicitaban pasaban al lado de newton que estaba pálido y abrumaban a edward con sus mejores deseos, la única que continuo a mi lado fue Alice que me tenía de gancho, mi padre se acercó a nosotras

-espero que esta vez hagas lo correcto hija-susurro mi padre en forma de felicitación, guau, que dulce de su parte, alice torció los labios disgustada por las palabras de el

-esto es imposible, yo te daré el doble de lo que él te ofreció Charlie-dijo desesperado newton, lo volteamos a mirar, mi padre negó

-ja, no me hagas reír, no tienes tanto dinero-dijo edward burlándose, lo mire y nuestras miradas se conectaron, sus ojos eran tan dulces que robaron mi corazón

-no, ¡NO!, ella es mía, me pertenece, yo soy el único que puede meterse entre sus piernas-todos los presentes soltaron un grito ahogado por la indiscreción de Mike, yo lo mire furiosa al igual que edward, sus ojos ya no eran dorados sino rojos, lo que me asusto, daba miedo, soltó un gruñido que no pareció humano

Tomo a Mike del cabello y lo comenzó a arrastrar hacia la puerta, todos los seguimos, lo movía sin ninguna dificultad, la rata no dejaba de llorar y vociferar, quería que edward lo soltara y la mirada del interpelado no era más que sádica lo que me asusto e hizo que sintiera mariposas en el vientre, que raro, era como si me gustara verlo actuar de esa forma

Edward abrió la puerta y lo lanzo afuera

-vuelve a acercarte a bella o a pensar siquiera en ella y juro que no volverás a respirar en este mundo-cerro de un portazo y se dirigió hacia nosotros que lo mirábamos impresionados por su actitud, esto sería chisme fresco mañana, era un hecho, aunque no comprendía porque todos se quedaban callados y más los padres de rose y los míos si había acabado de actuar de una forma reprobable como ellos decían siempre, este me sonrió y sus ojos ya no eran rojos sino del mismo hermoso color de siempre

Tal vez lo había imaginado

-señor Swan con todo respeto quisiera hablar un momento con mi prometida, a solas-dijo seriamente

No pude respirar, estaba embelesada

-por supuesto, bella te guiara hasta el jardín-dijo automáticamente sin dudarlo, estaban todos en shock

Los presentes se dirigieron a la mesa mientras nosotros íbamos al dichoso jardín, sentía mariposas en mi vientre, el me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta el jardín, el cerro las puertas y me hizo sentar en una banca, el jardín era espacioso lleno de césped y con algunos árboles, habían dos bancas blancas y la luna imponente iluminando la noche

Se acomodó a mi lado

-bella quiero pedirte disculpas por ser tan sorpresivo, pero…bueno, te lo explicare después, quiero darte un regalo muy especial que perteneció a mi madre, ella me lo entrego y dijo que debía dársela a la mujer que estaría conmigo por siempre-yo sonreí sonrojada

-si-fue lo único que pude responder

-mañana, primero, quiero hacer algo-se incorporó y me tendió la mano, yo la acepte

Me incorpore avergonzada

Me apretó contra su cuerpo y acerco su cara a mi cuello oliéndome, me estremecí

-bella, serás mía- había escuchado esas palabras millones de veces salir de la boca de Mike pero nada comparado con aquello

Fue único, me encanto la forma en que las dijo

-siempre-susurre con los ojos cerrados y suspirando, el planto un beso en mi cuello, gemí

Me arrepentí en seguida, jamás lo había hecho y ahora lo hacía con un hombre que acababa de conocer

el acerco su cara a la mía y suspiro

Inconscientemente entre abrí mi boca esperando algo, no sabía que pero lo esperaba ansiosa

El acerco su boca a la mía y comenzó a mover sus labios sin piedad, tome sus cabellos y lo acerque más a mí era increíble

El metió su lengua en mi boca sin permiso y yo abrí mis ojos encontrándome con los de él, eran una mezcla entre pasión y dolor

Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron

Los dos gemimos

De repente sentí como tomaba mis piernas levantándome y las enrollaba en su cintura, sentí algo duro entre mis muslos y gemí más fuerte por la rara sensación tan placentera

El soltó mi cabello y comenzó a acariciar mis muslos, mordí su labio causando un gruñido bestial, me tomo de las caderas y me tendió en el césped, enrolle mas fuerte mis piernas en su cintura, gemimos

Una de sus manos viajo hacia mi centro y grite de placer al sentir como me tocaba, rozando mi vagina sobre la tela de mi ropa interior el me beso más fuerte y alejo su mano de mi centro, lo que no me gustó mucho

El comenzó a deshacer los nudos de mi vestido, seguíamos besándonos sin parar

En ese momento mi mano viajo sin querer hacia abajo y el la tomo

-no…yo…lo hare por ti, no necesitas darte placer, aquí estoy yo para hacerlo-volvió a besarme

-¿Qué están haciendo?-nos congelamos en ese instante, volteamos a mirar y pude ver que alice se encontraba a un metro de nosotros de brazos cruzados y mirándonos seria

Pero…ya no estábamos en la banca sino detrás de un árbol, ¿en qué momento habíamos llegado hasta aquí?

-el señor Swan los necesita para hablar de los preparativos, así que por favor arréglense antes de que alguien más los descubra-ella se volteó pero no se fue

-esperare a que ya estén visibles, no sea que vuelvan a lo mismo-edward me miro y planto un pequeño beso en mis labios, se incorporó conmigo en brazos, me sentía mareada, el espero pacientemente hasta que pude pararme sola

Pude ver que su cabello estaba revuelto y sus labios rojos e hinchados, su ropa estaba igual que antes a cambio yo…bueno como decirlo

-te esperare adentro ¿sí?-se acercó y me beso tiernamente, sonreí como idiota viendo cómo se alejaba y entraba a la casa, en ese momento alice se volteó a verme

-Bella, sé que tú no eres así, pero si cualquier otra persona los hubiera descubierto, tu reputación seria destruida…-parpadee procesando aquellas palabras, era cierto…que había hecho y que estuve a punto de hacer

Perdí el control y permití que el hiciera lo que se le antojara conmigo, que me estaba pasando

Además lo había conocido prácticamente hoy en el parque y ahora permitía que hiciera y deshiciera conmigo, estaba mal

Baje la cabeza avergonzada de mi conducta tan reprobable

-lo siento alice, si te soy sincera no sabía lo que hacía, lo que sentí…fue nuevo y único-la mire por un momento y ella me sonrió

Se acercó a mí

-te diría que se, lo que es, pero…te estaría mintiendo-yo sonreí, ella comenzó a peinarme, tuve que doblar mis rodillas un poco

-alice, ¿me guardarías un secreto?-susurre

-por supuesto-respondió con tono solemne

-okay, eh…tengo miedo de la luna de miel, me refiero a que eso parece muy bueno-alice y yo reímos

-es asqueroso ya que él es mi hermano…pero, se veían muy entretenidos cuando llegue, me imagino que debe ser muy bueno en la materia-puse una mano en mi boca

-Dios santo, que cosas dices-le respondí, ella comenzó a arreglar las cintas de mi vestido con mucho cuidado

-te aconsejo que no lo provoques, o sino no llegaras virgen al altar-la sangre subió a mis mejillas

-yo…no…lo provoque- susurre, ella soltó una carcajada

-lo provocas incluso cuando respiras así que ten cuidado, ten paciencia y espera a tu noche de bodas ¿sí?-pidió la duende, yo solo pude asentir

-por supuesto-le respondí, ella se hizo a mi lado y me tomo de gancho, caminamos hasta la puerta

-¿lista?-me pregunto mirándome feliz

-lista-confirme, entramos y cruzamos el pasillo, a medida que caminábamos sentía que el estúpido corsé me asfixiaba más, pero en lugar de dirigirnos a la mesa nos dirigimos a la sala de estar

Cruzamos el umbral y estaban todos reunidos frente a la chimenea, al notar nuestra presencia nos saludaron

Mi padre estaba junto a mi madre y edward charlando sobre la futura fiesta de compromiso, en el otro sillón estaban los hale observando como emmet y Rosalie hablaban tímidamente, no pude evitar sonreír, aquí había algo raro

-hija, Alice vengan aquí estamos haciendo los preparativos para la futura boda-suspire recordando a mi prometido y a mi hace un momento en el jardín, edward no me quitaba los ojos de encima, sus ojos estaban llenos de regocijo y picardía, pero también eran dulces, lo que me agrado

-vamos Bella-alice me guio hasta mi madre y nos acomodamos en dos pequeños silloncitos que estaban frente a los tres, mi madre comenzó a hablar

-de que color podrían ser las flores de la iglesia, pensé en orquídeas, son raras y exóticas-los cuatro me miraron esperando respuesta de mi parte, lo pensé un segundo

-bueno, me gustaría más que las flores fueran fresias-sugerí, alice y mi madre asintieron, el resto es historia

Solo escuchaba como hablaban sin cesar de lo increíble que sería mi boda, que sería la más grande y cara en el pueblo

Yo tenía la cabeza en otro lado

Solo podía recordar a edward sobre mí acariciándome y prodigándome aquellos toques tan adictivos

Estaba perdida…este hombre se estaba ganando mi corazón…y no podía hacer nada

Luego de aquello nos despedimos y Alice me hizo prometer que nos encontraríamos al día siguiente para charlar sobre todo, en otras palabras para conocernos, los hale apenas se despidieron emmet fue muy amigable y rose lucia enamorada del primo de mi prometido, por otra parte Edward se despidió de forma cálida y me deseo dulces sueños yo solo pude asentir deseándole lo mismo, el me aseguro que así seria

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y kate me esperaba

-hola-cerré la puerta y me acerque a ella son riendo

-hola-ella espero a que hablara pero me sentía muy cansada como para contarle

-¿qué sucedió?-me pregunto, comenzó a deshacer los nudos, suspire

-Edward hizo un arreglo con mi padre, ahora no me casare con la rata sino con él, seré la señora de cullen-ella soltó un pequeño grito

-en serio, caso solucionado, ese hombre es rico apuesto buen mozo y además caballeroso-reí, como sabia eso

-como supiste sus… cualidades-dije enfatizando la palabra, ella resoplo

-bromeas, lo sabe todo el pueblo, te apuesto a que mañana todos se van a enterar de tu compromiso-reí

-sí, me imagino…el gran partido de Forks y la enferma mental, será historia para contar a los hijos-kate se rio mas

-si imagínate, Jessica se va a ir de culo cuando se entere-me saque el vestido y lo cambie por mi pijama, me dirigí al baño, cepille mis dientes y kate peino mis cabellos, luego me dirigí a la cama, estaba rendida

-descansa amiga-me dijo kate de forma dulce

-que duermas kate-ella asintió y atravesó mi puerta, la única luz era una pequeña bella que descansaba en mi mesita de noche, me recosté pensando en mi querido prometido, nunca creí decir aquellas palabras, pero ahora todo había cambiado, el sueño se apodero de mi luego de unos minutos

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ahh –gemí incorporándome en la cama y despertando de mi sueño, estaba sobre mi cama respirando entrecortadamente con una fina capa de sudor por todo mi cuerpo, el cabello lo tenía pegado a mi cuello y mi pijama estaba pegada a mi cuerpo, era la tercera vez en la noche que reaccionaba así, todos los sueños eran iguales, estaba con el haciendo las cosas más pecaminosas posibles, cuando despertaba tenia mis piernas abiertas y transpiraba sin piedad, todo mi cuerpo estaba mojado, todo

Ahora que haría, se sentía bien pero…no, no era correcto

-edward, ¿qué me has hecho?-no tenía sentido todo esto, me recosté lentamente, me sentía extraña, respire

Acomode un brazo encima de mi cabeza y el otro a un costado, debía dormir quisiera o no, me hundiría en el mayor placer con ese hombre, aunque fuera solo un sueño no estaba tan lejos de la realidad

**Edward Pov:**

Abrí mis ojos, bella había despertado

No podía descansar libremente, ella se había apoderado de mí, la odiaba pero también la amaba

me encontraba recostado sobre mi cama semi desnudo disfrutando de los sueños que compartía con bella, ella creía que eran solo producto de su imaginación pero lo que no sabía era que yo fabricaba aquellas fantasías que la llenaban de éxtasis, la estaba preparando para cuando el momento llegara, eso me incluía a mí, ya que yo también debía prepararme

No debía volver a besarla o como dijo alice no llegaría virgen al altar, así que mientras tanto me resignaba con simples sueños donde podíamos estar juntos donde fuera, el primer sueño fue del día que nos conocimos formalmente, el segundo fue hace poco unas cuantas horas en realidad, imagine que estábamos en un castillo de ensueño, ella despertó sobresaltada antes de tiempo, el segundo fue en la playa, duro más, el tercero fue en una quebrada en china, donde llegamos al éxtasis de una estocada y despertó, estaba según creía algo asustada

Era por su bien, no quería que fuera difícil para los dos después, aunque no era para nada lo mismo, de solo recordar nuestro encuentro en el jardín, me costaba mucho controlarme

Con un beso me encendió completamente y lo peor era que fue su primer beso, una chica virgen me hizo perder los estribos hasta llegar al punto de casi manchar su pureza en el jardín de su casa, estaba loco, menos mal que alice nos interrumpió, aunque después me replico que tenía que esperar y luego la podría tomar las veces que quisiera, también que ella siempre tuvo razón y que bella era la apropiada para mi

Y ahora sus palabras tenían sentido, la enana tenía razón, bella había nacido para estar conmigo, fue elegida quien sabe por qué pero ahora estaba a su lado y a punto de lograr mi cometido

Me incorpore y busque la pequeña rosa que descansaba en el cofre de cristal, la tome en mis manos, era igual de hermosa que aquella chica cuyo nombre le hacía en parte justicia, pero no, ella era más hermosa, incluso bella era poco refiriéndose a su belleza

Solo era cuestión de ser paciente y la llevaría a Volterra, todo se solucionaría y lograríamos reinar, aunque eso era lo que menos importaba en estos momentos deje la pequeña rosa en su lugar

Me volví a recostar en la cama, comencé a viajar por las mentes de todos los pueblerinos, encontré la mente de aquella castaña que ocultaba sus pensamientos

Al parecer Bella se había vuelto a dormir, era hora de…hacer sus sueños más interesantes

**Hola chicas, ¿Qué les pareció?, no esta tan largo pero, bueno por lo menos ya se sabe que edward es el que mete esos sueños tan raros en bella, y si se preguntan en el fic él es un lector de mentes y puede influir en la de bella pero no leer lo que piensa**

**Les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia y gracias por comentar, que apoyo el que me han dado mil gracias a todas tanto las lectoras fantasma a las que estuvieron desde el comienzo y a las que han salido a la luz**

**Aparte quiero pedirles un favor, ¿Qué fics me aconsejan leer? Preferentemente de twilight es que no encuentro ninguno nuevo que llame mi atención **

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios, no me hagan sentir mal**

**POR FAVOR**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Att**

**Bella Marie lolita Cullen **


	6. Capitulo 5: violada y torturada

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

**Hola! Ven esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar, les gradezco la paciencia**

**ori-cullen-swan, mil gracias por aconsejarme historias, ¡que linda! Lo tendré en cuenta jajaja **

**Bien, gracias por sus bellos comentarios y espero que les guste el cap, me esforcé un poquito **

**nos vemos abajo**

**Capítulo 5: violada y torturada.**

**Edward Pov:**

-edward, ¡EDWARD!-me incorpore de la cama y a mi velocidad súper humana fui a la puerta principal, alice me llamaba con voz chillona, leí su mente, habían llegado unos invitados inesperados que estaban en el umbral de la puerta esperándome

Apenas estaba amaneciendo

Llegue con alice, estaba charlando alegremente con Garrett y benjamín, aún estaba con su pijama al igual que yo, Emmet no estaba en la casa, había huido a la casa de los Hale para estar con Rosalie en su habitación, no me impresionaba viniendo de él.

-edward Cullen, ¿Dónde estabas malnacido?-me dijo sonriendo Garrett

-en la casa de tu madre, ¿por qué?-le pregunte, sus ojos rojos se iluminaban con diversión al igual que los de benjamín

-no sabía que mi madre era una dulce chica morena y llena de…atributos-lo último lo dijo levantado las cejas, gruñí

-no saques de juicio al pobre, se ve exhausto-opino benjamín burlándose

-hola edward- me saludo benjamín, yo le apreté la mano

-hola benjamín-ellos eran mis amigos desde pequeños, los consideraba parte de la familia pero ellos vivían en Volterra y la pregunta era ¿Por qué estaban aquí?

-pero bueno, que modales los míos, por favor pasen-ofreció alice, nos dirigimos a la estancia, ellos se acomodaron en los sillones que estaban frente a nosotros, la enana se sentó a mi lado y había una mesita entre ellos y nosotros

-bien, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunte sin rodeos, Garrett suspiro

-bueno hermano, con que empiezo-se tocó la frente, suspiro-Carlisle nos envió aquí para hablar contigo, Aro quiere que te cases con su hija Jane Volturie, Carlisle se negó excusando que ya estabas comprometido y que tu ausencia se debía a eso, Aro organizo una reunión Con el rey, la reina, tú y el para discutirlo hoy así que llegamos a forks lo antes posible para que nos acompañaras devuelta a Volterra-fruncí el ceño disgustado, me pase la mano por el cabello

No podía irme así no más, ¿Qué pasaría con Bella? No quería dejarla sola

Ni que nos separáramos

-edward, será solo por 3 días, nada más. Luego volverás con la chica y todo estará solucionado-mire a Benjamín serio

-¿Cómo saben de ella?-le pregunte, Garrett se rio

-oh edward, desde que te fuiste de Volterra Tanya Denali no se cansa de decirle a todo el reino que la abandonaste por una humana, todos sabemos que estas aquí y que te casaras pronto-jim, perfecto lo que me faltaba la boca floja de Tanya

-además, también jura que tú fuiste el único que yacio con ella en la cama, nadie más-esta vez la que se rio fue allie ante las palabras de benjamín

-¿QUE?, ella no es más que una mujerzuela, no lo puedo creer, que mal gusto tienes hermano-rodee los ojos, alice era un dolor de cabeza

-bueno, tenemos que partir dentro de poco, así será todo más rápido-se incorporaron

-no, aun no me puedo ir, tengo que hacer algo primero-susurre pensativamente

-alice, te quedaras y cuidaras de bella, todo el día-alice asintió feliz

-día de chicas-salto aplaudiendo emocionada, mis dos amigos la vieron horrorizados

-claro-opino Garrett

Me incorpore

-alice alístate, tengo que despedirme de ella-suspire dirigiéndome a mi habitación, no quería dejarla, temía por que algo malo le sucediera o porque encontrara a otro hombre que la enamorara, el mero pensamiento me llenaba de odio y dolor

Tendría que tener paciencia

Y luego la encerraría en una habitación para que nadie la viera, solo yo, era mía y de nadie mas

.

.

.

.

Alice toco

Yo tenía en mis manos la rosa en el cofre de cristal envuelta en ceda azul, se al entregaría hoy como le había prometido

Garrett y benjamín me esperaban en el carruaje

Abrieron la puerta, era una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules ¨kate¨

-buenos días-saludo con la ridícula reverencia que tanto odiaba hacer, pero ni modos, nos inclinamos

-buenos días, ¿esta bella?-pregunto Alice

-por favor esperen un momento-vaya, que amable en dejarnos pasar (nótese el sarcasmo)

Pude escuchar como caminaba hacia la habitación de bella y entraba

-_bels, bels, despierta el señor cullen está en la puerta-bella salto de la cama_

_-¿Qué?-pregunto_

_-lo que oíste-bella bostezo levantándose, se dirigió al baño y cepillo sus dientes, luego salió y miro a kate mientras se colocaba su bata encima del camisón _

_-Bella ¿no dormiste?-le pregunto al ver esas ojeras en la cara de mi ángel, sonreí _

-edward, ¿tú fuiste?-me pregunto alice que también escuchaba con atención, me reí

-idiota la pobre debe estar creyendo que es una pervertida mental-susurro, alice sabía perfectamente sobre esa parte de mi don

Bella apareció en la puerta, estaba sonrojada y su cabello caía sobre su espalda, lucia encantadora con sus labios y sus ojos tan preciosos

-Bella, hola-saludo alice abrazándola, bella se espantó pero no dijo nada

-como te dije anoche te vendré a recoger para que demos un paseo-bella asintió

-suena maravilloso-le sonrió a alice, yo solo podía mirarla, tuve incluso el deseo de llevarla conmigo, pero no, ella se espantaría y me odiaría al saber que era un vampiro

-Eh, hola bella-susurre como idiota, no pude evitarlo me tenía embrujado, la interpelada sonrió asintiendo

-yo, bueno, tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios así que volveré dentro de dos días, te pido que tengas cuidado y no salgas sola ¿me lo prometes?-ella frunció el ceño y los labios, lo que me distrajo por un momento

-no creo que…-la interrumpí, la idea no le había gustado, como era de esperarse

Era terca

-si lo haces me sentiría más tranquilo en el viaje-hice esa cara que le hacía a mi madre cuando me descubría haciendo alguna travesura y el tono de mi voz fue dulce e inocente, siempre funcionaba

Todas las mujeres caían ante eso

-no- la mire ofendido, era la primera que alguien me decía que no, alice soltó una carcajada al ver la escena tan irónica

_Y tu creías que ella no valía la pena, acaba de rechazar tus encantos Jajajajajaa_ pensaba alice sin piedad

-¿Por qué no?-le pregunte confundido, ella sonrió

-lo lamento, seré precavida pero no me la pasare en casa encerrada-suspire, por lo menos había aceptado una parte

-está bien, podre viajar tranquilo con eso-sus ojos se apagaron, lo que oprimió mi muerto corazón, ella no quería que yo me fuera, era un consuelo

_La rosa edward, la rosa _pensó alice, mire la rosa que estaba en mis manos

-eh, bella quería entregarte esto, es muy especial para mí, cuídala por favor-le dije entregándosela, ella sonrió y miro el cofre acariciando la ceda

-gracias, lo cuidare-sus ojos estaban nostálgicos, parecía una princesita, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no me detuve y la abrace

-oh pequeña, no llores, volveré dentro de dos días, te prometo que cuando llegue nos casaremos, sin hacer tantos preparativos, solo tú y yo frente al sacerdote con nuestros votos-acariciaba su cabello y la apretaba contra mí, me dolía separarme de ella, aunque fuera solo por dos días, sería un infierno su ausencia

-espérame ¿sí?-le dije separándome de ella, sonrió, puse mis manos en su rostro y la bese, fue un beso dulce y sincero, en él le decíamos la otro nuestros sentimientos

-okay, no es para tanto, serán dos días, nada más tortolos-arruino el momento alice, la mire furioso

-lo siento, pero si te demoras más será peor-susurro, bella asintió separándose de mi acarre

-te esperare-susurro tiernamente

Sonreí sincero, la amaba y lo peor era que nos acabábamos de conocer

El amor era la mierda más rara que había sentido nunca

Y me gustaba

Al final nos despedimos y me separe, alice se quedó con ella mientras yo me subía la carruaje y rogaba la cielo por que terminaran estos dos días rápidamente

.

.

.

.

.

Me detuve a observar un arbusto lleno de rosas rojas que estaba al lado del andén, me cerque a una y la olí, fresca y dulce, me encantaba la naturaleza, recordaba la hermosa rosa que edward me había regalado, única.

Hoy era un día hermoso, hacia sol y me sentía contenta, aunque cansada, no quería volver a dormir en mi vida, todos absolutamente todos los sueños que tenía eran los mismos, en todos perdía mi virginidad con edward cullen…era frustrante

-bella, no te distraigas-mire a alice que me tomo del brazo para que caminara, había ido a mi casa esta mañana con edward, fue dolorosa la despedida y saber que no lo vería pronto, alice se quedó conmigo, estaba extraña, apurada para que fuéramos al parque

-oye, ¿Cuál es el apuro? Es un día hermoso-me observo sonriendo, utilizaba un vestido rosa pastel con un escote algo extrovertido con un pequeño sombrero con flores y un paraguas del mismo color tapándose del sol, yo utilizaba un vestido blanco con holanes y un sombrero blanco con flores azules

-bueno, ¿Qué no puedo pasar tiempo con mi nueva mejor amiga?-me reí

-oh, por supuesto, pero las mejores amigas no se mienten, y tú me ocultas algo-ella suspiro, caminábamos rápidamente, ya casi llegábamos al parque

-eres una cabeza dura eh, okay, te lo diré en el parque-sus ojos dorados brillaban de forma especial, lo que era muy raro

-oye, ¿tú también padeces la misma enfermedad que edward?-me miro dudando, pero luego asintió

-sí, es hereditaria-asentí, así que si tenía hijos con edward ellos tendrían esa enfermedad

Me imaginada hermosos bebes con el cabello cobrizo, blancos y con los ojos chocolates, era algo que nunca me había permitido soñar pero ahora...la idea me encantaba

En fin, llegamos al parque, no lucia muy distinto al día en el que edward y yo estuvimos charlando, uno de mis mejores días si debo mencionarlo, estuve feliz, feliz de verdad, al recordarlo mi corazón se detuvo por un momento expectante por volver a verlo pronto, aunque una parte de mi sentía vergüenza por los sueños que había tenido con él, ¡qué horror!

Ahora si no podría verlo a la cara, ¡qué suerte la mía! (nótese el sarcasmo)

Era una completa pervertida

-aquí estamos, en el parque, ahora cuéntame que tramas-ella negó sonriendo

-no bella, tenemos que sentarnos por allá-señalo una banca que estaba vacía, al lado habían niños jugando, el sol seguía radiante, habían algunas personas en el césped con mantas charlando, otras en las bancas y todo el ambiente era alegre, el parque estaba llenos de personas, lucia precioso

-Bien-accedí, ella se alejó de mí con un salto

-ahora, la que llegue primero a la banca le preguntara a la otra algo vergonzoso, la que pierda tendrá que responder-la mire divertida

-¿Qué? Oye, si hacemos eso nos mirara todo el mundo, además no creo que sea sensato, no quiero que Edward se enfade por mi conducta-dije algo seria lo ultimo

Lo que menos quería era un mal matrimonio y que edward me tuviera rencor

-¿de qué mierda hablas?-grito, mire a alice impresionada, ¡había sido grosera!

-oye, ¿has sido grosera?-susurre, ella soltó una carcajada por mi reacción

-no inventes, no es para tanto, tu deberías ser grosera más seguido además a edward le gusta tu forma de ser-bueno, parecía divertido decir algunas palabrotas pero eh, creo que no era lo mío, pero…a edward le gustaba mi forma de ser ¿en serio?

Sonreí pensando en él, ¡qué lindo era!

-bella, no te desvíes, la carrera ¿sí o no?-mire a mi alrededor, habían muchas personas y la banca estaba al otro extremo del parque, tal vez…tal vez no…si…no…si… ¡sí!

Todos en este asqueroso pueblo pensaban que yo era una loca enferma e indigna de vivir entre gente de sociedad

¡QUE MAS DABA!

-okay, ¡sí!-ella sonrió al igual que yo

Se levantó las faldas mostrando sus tobillos, cubiertos por las medias mostrando unas hermosas zapatillas, unos hombres que caminaban cerca no le quitaron los ojos de encima, la miraban con lujuria

¡Qué asco!

-¡ALICE! Tapate, te están mirando-ella levanto los hombros, sostenía la sombrilla con su brazo el cual apretaba contra su cuerpo para evitar que el paraguas se callera

-no importa, son mis tobillos nada más, deberías hacer lo mismo- opino como si nada

-no creo-susurre

-oh vamos bella, te ganare más fácilmente si corres con el vestido enredando tus piernas-suspire rendida

-okay-tome el sombrero en mis manos y levante mis enaguas un poco, los que pasaban cerca de nosotras susurraban y no dejaban de mirarnos, sentí como la sangre subía a mi rostro

-preparada; 1…2… ¡3!-comenzamos a correr como lunáticas hacia la banca, alice comenzó a dar brincos estirando las piernas, no parecía que se esforzara, por mi parte no tuve tanta suerte, me costaba un poco, pero sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas ante algo tan simple

Estaba feliz, sentía el aire fresco, me sentía bien, libre

-vamos SEÑORA DE CULLEN-canturreo en voz alta, la voltee a mirar y ella continuaba saltando como una delicada bailarina, mire al frente y habían dos jóvenes sentados en el césped que casi aplasto con mis pies, gracias al cielo que logre esquivarlos a tiempo, la banca estaba cerca

-ya…casi-susurre cansada

-nooo-de repente alice me rebaso sin ninguna dificultad y en un movimiento ágil se acercó a la banca y se acomodó como toda una dama

Suspire derrotada y deje de correr

Camine hasta ella cansada y respirando desesperadamente, mis piernas y pies me dolían

Gracias a Dios que no me había caído con las zapatillas

-tramposa-dije apenas en un suspiro aun no recuperaba el aliento

-no, te gane honradamente, ahora tienes que responder a cualquiera de mis preguntas-suspire, me había derrotado y actuaba como si apenas hubiera dado un paso, me senté a su lado

-te odio-susurre con gracia mientras organizaba mis cabello en un moño

-yo también te quiero-nos reímos juntas ante su respuesta

-fue divertido-dije, ella comenzó a peinarse los pequeños mechones desordenados

Acomode mi gorro en mi cabeza

Mire a alice

Espera, ella ya no tenía su gorro

-oye alice, ¿y tú gorro?-le pregunte, ella sonrió picara

-bien, lo perdí, pero lo recuperare pronto, exactamente en 30 minutos-la mire sin comprender

-bien Bella, para que me entiendas te contare mi secreto-asentí entusiasmada

-okay, yo veo el futuro-oh si y edward lee mentes pensé con todo el sarcasmo posible

-sí, claro-le dije riéndome, ella me miro seria

-es en serio, tengo visiones del futuro, ¿quieres una prueba?...cuando edward pidió a tu padre que si podía hablar contigo un momento tuve una visión; los vi a ti y a edward en el jardín haciendo el amor, perdías tu virginidad en el jardín detrás de ese árbol, así que no dude en ir a interrumpirlos -podía asegurar que si antes estaba roja ahora mi cara estaba teñida de un rojo escarlata, ella sonrió divertida

¿Qué rayos?

-eh…yo…eh-me interrumpió

-sí, ahora dentro de 15 minutos aparecerá un hombre rubio de ojos azules con mi gorro, lo primero que dirá será _¨eh, buenos días...Yo…creo que…bueno como usted señorita tiene un gorro sobre la cabeza…eh, yo supongo que le pertenece a usted mi lady ¨-_dijo muy pagada de sí misma, la mire dudando

-okay, entonces si viste la charla que tendremos con ese hombre, debes saber su nombre ¿no?-ella asintió

-Se llama Jasper Without mi futuro esposo-me respondió

-¿qué? Estas loca, ¿ya sabes que será tu esposo?-ella asintió

-por supuesto-respondió, ¡ya comprendía el porqué de su entusiasmo!

La verdad si me había convencido con lo que había relatado de edward y yo, pero no perdía nada insistiendo

-bien, te creo, así que esperaremos a que él llegue-asintió feliz abrazándome

-en serio no eres como las demás, tu si eres merecedora de mi hermano al igual que él es merecedor de ti-la abrace, alice era en serio especial y le había cogido mucho cariño en poco tiempo al igual que con edward

Era cosa de los cullen

-bien, no me sacaras algún secreto, recuerda que perdí la carrera-afirme, nos separamos y me observo pensando

-okay, esta pregunta es hipotética- asentí esperando a que continuara

-¿has escuchado de los…vampiros?-asentí

-eso nos es algo privado-le dije, ella negó

-no importa, responde-respondió

-la mayoría le tiene miedo a esas historias y leyendas, pero yo no, son seres solitarios que buscan el calor de alguien, me parece que si eres inmortal lo único que querrías seria la compañía de alguien que te amé y este contigo para siempre, sin importar nada o eso creo yo -dije cálidamente

-eso es hermoso bella-susurro contenta

-pero… ¿Qué harías si hipotéticamente hablando edward y yo lo fuéramos?-fruncí el ceño

Que pregunta tan rara

-no lo sé, supongo que no me asustaría ni me importaría, porque yo te quiero y amo a tu hermano-me tape la boca con las manos de inmediato

¡QUE NECIA HABIA SIDO!

¡LE ACABABA DE REVELAR A ALICE LO QUE SENTIA POR SU HERMANO! Y lo peor de la situación era que ella era hermana de edward

Cerré los ojos tapando mi cara con las manos

-Dios, trágame tierra-susurre avergonzada

-no bella, eso es en verdad hermoso, no sabes lo feliz que me hace aquello-tomo mis manos, la mire. Sonreía con sinceridad

-edward tiene suerte-susurro, suerte ¿Por qué?

-a que te refieres…-le pregunte, ella no contesto nada ya que alguien no interrumpió

Abrí la boca como retrasada al ver a ese hombre

-¨eh, buenos días...Yo…creo que…bueno como usted señorita tiene un gorro-se dirigió a mí- sobre la cabeza…eh, yo supongo que le pertenece a usted mi lady ¨-se dirigió a alice quien asintió

Menudo deja vu

-muchas gracias señor, que caballero-susurro sedosamente mi amiga

Yo solo podía verlo y verla a ella embobada

Él era…era…rubio y de ojos azules como había dicho alice, en serio veía el futuro

¡DIOS MIO! GUAU

-mi nombre es Jasper Without-baje los hombros en shock viendo como el hacia una pequeña reverencia

-soy alice Cullen-inclino la cabeza, el asintió sonriéndole de una forma especial, me volteo a mirar

-y...o…yo…soy i…Isabella Swan-susurre apenada, el levanto una ceja

-pero me gusta que me llamen bella-dije más segura de mi misma

-ella es la prometida de mi hermano, se casaran pronto y están muy enamorados, disculpa su actitud tan tímida, es solo que mi hermano es algo celoso con cualquier hombre que le hable-me dieron ganas de reír, no sentía nervios por eso, sino por el nuevo descubrimiento

Espera bella… ¿edward es celoso?

Tal vez Alice solo lo decía por encubrir mi estupidez, nada más

Aunque si era cierto, no me molestaba del todo

-bien, mucho gusto bella, alice-le ofreció el gorro a ella, quien se lo acomodo en la cabeza coquetamente

Me reí

Sentía la química entre ellos, ahora si entendía lo de ´_futuro esposo_¨

Alice estaba loca

-bien, no quiero sonar grosero, pero… ¿gustarían ir a comer algo conmigo?-pregunto mirándonos esperanzado

-eh, no lo sé, tal vez no deberíamos, no quiero problemas con edward-opino alice, la mire frunciendo el ceño

Ahora que hacia

-eh, no lo creo, tu hermano sabe que solo tengo ojos para él, además...-mire a jasper-el señor Without es un caballero, no veo problema con su invitación-le giñe disimuladamente el ojo a alice ella, hizo lo mismo

-okay, nos encantaría señor Without-respondió alice

-no por favor llámenme Jasper, el señor Without se lo dejo a mi padre-nosotras reímos junto con él, nos incorporamos y lo lomamos del gancho

-seré la envidia de forks-susurro divertido

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte

-porque estoy con las señoritas más delicadas y hermosas del pueblo-nos reímos

-lo dudo-opinamos alice y yo al mismo tiempo

-¿porque?-pregunto mirándonos

-porque corrimos por todo el parque gritando-respondió alice sonriéndole

-jajaja, no lo creo-sonreímos, me agradaba, aunque si era sincera me incomodaba estar con ellos mientras se miraban de forma eh no sé, especial, en una especie de burbuja, aunque no me ignoraban ni nada por el estilo, lo que agradecí

Ya era medio día por lo que Jasper se ofreció a llevarnos a almorzar, fuimos a un restaurante que estaba cerca, era caro, pero al parecer a Jasper no le faltaba dinero, para nada.

Pero en el fondo solo pensaba en edward

En su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos, su cabello tan desordenado y sensual, su aroma, su risa, su extraordinario cuerpo

Todo de el

Y le rogaba a Dios por que estos dos días que nos separaban terminaran rápido, para estar juntos de nuevo

Quería volver a besarlo y que me hiciera sentir aquellas sensaciones que el solamente lograba provocar en mí, pero obviamente debía esperar, era un hecho.

Continúe almorzando con los chicos feliz por cómo se veían, me recordaban a edward y a mi

Como lo extrañaba

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-bella, claro que no, es de noche y es peligroso que andes sola por ahí-me dijo Jasper por décima vez, yo negué

-no es para tanto, además es forks, no hay peligro aquí y no le temo a la oscuridad-le respondí

-bella, edward me matara si te pasa algo y matara a Jasper por dejarte hacer eso, como él dijo no debes andar a esta hora por ahí-negué de nuevo cansada, eran las 21:34 de la noche, pues si era algo tarde pero no para hacer que Jasper me acompañara hasta mi casa y luego a la de Alice, era absurdo, aparte quería que ellos dos pasaran unos minutos a solas, luego de almorzar, paseamos por el pueblo, nada importante solo charlando, luego anocheció y Jasper dijo que nos acompañaría pero, yo me negaba y henos aquí discutiendo

-Jasper, ve con Alice yo estaré bien-me acerque a alice y bese su mejilla fría, luego me despedí de Jasper con un abrazo, no era propio pero me agradaba

-Adiós tortolos-bromee alejándome de ellos, que comenzaron a caminar por otra dirección, hacía mucho frio y temblaba con si no hubiera mañana, me estaba congelando, las calles estaban desiertas y lo único que oía era el sonido de los arboles al pasar el viento y mis zapatillas al tener contacto con el pavimento

-rayos, que frio-susurre, ya no sentía mis dedos, Alice me debía una muy grande

Continúe caminando, me encantaba la noche, era tranquila, peor ahora sentía cierta inseguridad y miedo

-tranquila Bella, es solo tu imaginación-me dije en un intento de dejar los nervios, pero no funciono

-oye, cariño, ven…-¡MIERDA! Conocía esa voz muy bien, estaba ebrio

Acelere el paso, lo menos que quería era estar cerca de la rata a esta hora y sin nadie cerca, además estaba ebrio

Tranquila bella, él no puede contra ti

-ven…chiquita-grito, tuve ganas de correr pero guarde la compostura, no quería provocarlo

Camina rápido, camina bella pensaba sin parar

Para llegar a casa tenía que cruzar un callejón oscuro, deje de respirar aterrada

Dios porque me odias

Tranquilízate bella, tu puedes, no pasara nada

Me volví a decir

Mi cuerpo estaba temblando y ya no era exactamente de frio

Entre en el callejón

De repente sentí como a mis espaldas alguien corría acercándoseme

No reaccione rápido

Me congele

Solo intente correr cuando el tomo mi cabello causando que gritara

-a dónde vas perra-susurro en mi oído, intente zafarme pero no pude, era más fuerte para desgracia mía

Lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos

-que hermosa-me olio hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello, no podía moverme, estaba aterrada

Con su brazo libre me rodeo la cintura apretándome contra su cuerpo

-Conozco ese olor mejor que nadie-susurro pasando su lengua por mi cuello, me retorcí asqueada

-hola bella-los sollozos pararon, no, no podía ser, él sabía que era yo

Patéalo pensé

Lo pisotee pero este no reacciono

-jajaja, ¡lo siento! Eso no tendrá efecto esta vez-hablaba de la forma en la que hablaba un alcohólico

Dios, Dios, Dios…ayúdame

Me lanzo contra el suelo, caí en la fría tierra golpeándome la cabeza y la espalda, solté un grito ahogado colocando mis manos sobre el lugar donde sentía el dolor punzante, algo caliente salía de mi cabeza

Sangre, estaba herida

-ahora sí, pequeña zorra, no jugaba cuando te dije que me metería entre tus piernas-abrí los ojos, las lágrimas no me dejaban ver bien

Solo vi cómo se desabotonaba los pantalones

Solté un sollozo

No, ¡NO!, ¿Qué haría ahora?

Si ese bastardo de newton me violaba Edward no me querría y eso me destrozaría

-no...No te acerques…mas…t…te lo advierto-susurre en un pobre intento de que se alejara

Se rio

-maldita mujerzuela, ya no eres tan fuerte como antes ¿cierto?, ahora lo que hare será vengarme de ti, de él y de todos los que me pisotearon- solté otro grito, comenzó a golpearme con su pie en todo el cuerpo, de repente todo se volvió negro

_-bella, hola bella-me saludo edward, sonriéndome cálidamente, estábamos en mi habitación, sentados en la cama, lo mire y me lance a él, lo abrace y comencé a llorar_

_-bella ¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto preocupado y acariciando mi melena_

_-es newton, estaba caminando era de noche y el apareció, me golpeo y se desabotono los pantalones, va…va…a…-no pude continuar salían sollozos de mi garganta sin piedad, su abrazo se tensó y puso sus manos en mis mejillas mirándome _

_-bella, bella, escúchame, ¿en dónde estás?-lo mire llorando_

_-me…me desmaye mientras me golpeaba, en un callejón cerca de mi casa, dijo que se iba a meter entre mis…piernas…que se vengaría de mí… y…de…ti, Edward, lo siento- dije con la voz rota, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin cesar, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y de su boca salieron dos colmillos, lo mire aterrada_

_-edward-susurre_

_-despierta, ahora-lo mire sin entender, lucia peligroso, pero yo no quería despertar, quería estar con él, aunque fuera solo producto de mi imaginación y el verdadero ignorara todo esto _

_-bella, ¡despierta y lucha!, no te rindas-dijo gritando_

_-¿Qué?-susurre _

_-no te rindas bella, yo te amo, por favor, solo inténtalo-susurro, iba a decirle que también lo amaba pero…no pude_

La oscuridad volvió

-zorra, despierta no quiero follarte dormida, quiero escucharte gritar y llorar del miedo, te arrepentirás del puto día en el que naciste-solté un sollozo reaccionando, el acerco su cara a la mía, estaba de rodillas junto a mi

Le escupí en la cara

El me miro con odio y me tomo del cuello

-te matare, luego cortare tu vagina y la pondré en la puerta de cullen, así sabrá que fuiste mía y no de el-apretaba tanto mi cuello que no podía respirar, comencé a aruñar sus manos con mis largas uñas, él se quejó, le había hecho daño

Podía sentir algo de su piel en mis uñas

De repente estrello contra mi cuerpo lo que me pareció una botella de licor

Continúo golpeándome, no podía moverme, cada vez me golpeaba más

Hasta que

No sentí nada, ya no sentía mi cuerpo y ni siquiera podía quejarme o moverme

Me soltó y se incorporó, intente moverme pero él se lanzó sobre mí, estaba semi desnudo, no traía nada de la cintura para abajo, sentí algo duro sobre mi abdomen

Saque fuerzas de donde no había

Grite

-maldito hijo de perra-le dije en voz alta con todo el odio posible

-eso es sigue gritando, grita zorra, grita-era muy grande no podía moverme, las lágrimas evitaban que viera y estaba aterrada, estaba muerta era un hecho

Levanto mi vestido y acaricio mis piernas y mi centró, me estremecí en una mezcla de asco, terror y odio

Solo quería que terminara, quería morir ahora, de forma rápida

Se posiciono entre mis piernas, yo gire mi cabeza a un lado llorando y sollozando

Paso su lengua por mi cuello

Iba a penetrarme…

Iba a matarme, luego de violarme, prefería morir antes que ver a Edward a los ojos y no ver amor sino lastima y asco.

´´Edward, te amo´´´ pensé antes de que lo hiciera

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Edward Pov:**

Bien, ya habíamos llegado a Volterra y había llamado a aro Volturie, habíamos hablado y le había aclarado que me casaría dentro de unos días, él lo tomo muy bien, era un buen amigo de la familia, lo estimábamos mucho

Ya era de noche y estaba en mi habitación, en el castillo, todo el día había pensado en mi bella, no había momento en el que no pensara en ella, la extrañaba

Era una suerte que mi don funcionara en cualquier lugar, solo tenía que pensar en la persona y ya

Probablemente bella ya estaría en su cama durmiendo, su hermoso cabello extendido en la almohada y su pequeña boca semi abierta esperando ser besada

Cerré mis ojos

Hoy solo quería estar con ella en un ámbito no tan sexual, quería recostarme en su cama y estar con ella

Charlar solamente y disfrutar de su compañía, sentir su presencia

Amarnos

Luego recree todo, absolutamente todo, incluyendo la luna que se colaba por la ventana, era un escenario simple pero bello

Luego toda mi pesadilla comenzó

-bella, hola bella-salude, ella lucia asustada, espantada, ¿qué había sucedido?, le sonreí reflejando todo mi amor, ella de repente se lanzó a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar soltando sollozos sin parar

¿Qué mierda había sucedido?

¿Qué le había pasado? y ¿quién había sido el causante de su dolor?

-bella ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte acariciando sus hermosos cabellos, estaba sufriendo, mi bella estaba sufriendo

-es newton, estaba caminando era de noche y el apareció, me golpeo y se desabotono los pantalones, va…va…a…-no continuo, estaba destrozada, me bloquee…estaba en shock, ese maldito bastardo

Se había atrevido a lastimarla, me tense

Le arrancaría la cabeza, lo torturaría sin piedad alguna

Ese hijo de perra, iba a abusar de ella, quitarle su tesoro más preciado, eso la marcaria para siempre y…la mataría

No… No… No… No… No… No…

Pero ahora, ¿Qué debía hacer?

Ella estaba en peligro y por poco me demoraría 12 horas a mi velocidad, ¿Dónde mierda estaba alice? ¿Por qué carajo me había hecho eso? ¿Por qué la había dejado sola?

Ella continuaba llorando, si despertaba iba a enfrentarse a una violación y si continuaba dormida tal vez no volvería a despertar

Me dolía en el alma pero…no sobreviviría si ella moría, ahora, ella tenía que despertar, luchar por lo menos, al volver a verla le demostraría cuanto la amaba sin importar que no fuera virgen, era lo de menos si la tenía a ella

La amaba, mi pútrido corazón la amaba hoy y siempre, lo juraba ante Dios, yo edward cullen amaba a bella Swan

Esa hermosa castaña tan única y exótica que conquistaría el corazón de cualquier hombre en la faz de la tierra

Soltó un sollozo más grande

Reaccione

-bella, bella, escúchame, ¿en dónde estás?-la mire directamente, tal vez así tendría una oportunidad de salvarla aunque en realidad me quería convencer a mí mismo de que si podía pero… la realidad era otra

No, simple y llanamente no lo lograría

Pero por lo menos al llegar a forks iría directamente a buscarla y salvarla

-me…me desmaye mientras me golpeaba, en un callejón cerca de mi casa, dijo que se iba a meter entre mis…piernas…que se vengaría de mí… y…de…ti, Edward, lo siento- dijo con la voz, me miraba con su carita llena de lagrimas

Y lo peor era que me pedía perdón, perdón por estar en esa situación, cuando yo debería ser el que lo pidiera, debí de haberla traído a Volterra, así estaría segura en mis brazos

Mi pequeña, me vengaría, lo haría por lo más sagrado de este mundo que era ella

La ira causo que mis ojos se tornaran de un rojo carmesí y mis colmillos salieran sin pedir permiso alguno

-edward-susurro con miedo, sus ojos lucían asustados pero…no reaccione, la ira me inundaba

-despierta, ahora-le dije, tenía que despertar, era la única alternativa viable, porque si ella no despertaba lo más posible era que el la matara así inconsciente pero si despertaba sufriría mas

Era consciente de eso

Pero tenía que despertar ahora

-bella, ¡despierta y lucha!, no te rindas-le grite para que me comprendiera, lucia muy frágil, pero nada

-¿Qué?-me susurro destruida y a punto de desmoronarse en mis brazos

-no te rindas bella, yo te amo, por favor, solo inténtalo-susurre, ella me miro con esos ojos de Amor que yo no merecía, de repente sus ojos se cerraron y…desapareció del sueño

Bella había despertado

Salte de la cama despertando, esta estaba hecha trizas, la había destruido, tenía que partir ahora o ella no sobreviviría

Me incorpore y Salí en pijama, no había tiempo para vestirme, me devolví… era un idiota, entre en mi habitación y atravesé el balcón

Salte

Comencé a correr entre los arboles gruñendo como un animal

Bella, bella… resiste

Alice me debía una explicación, luego de llegar a donde bella y asegurarme de que estuviera segura y sana mataría a ese hijo de perra, no respiraría un segundo más en este mundo

Tenía que apresurarme y llegar rápido

Tenía que lograrlo

.

.

.

.

.

**Alice Pov:**

Caminábamos con Jasper directo a mi casa, no me sentía bien por dejar a bella sola pero era una testaruda sin mecate

-y…te gustaría que nos volviéramos a encontrar-me pregunto Jasper, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y mi boca se hacía agua, el olor de su sangre era delicioso

-por supuesto, me encantaría-el asintió sonriendo, al fin luego de tanto encontraba a mi compañero

-alice, si me lo permites, tú no eres como las demás y… me gustas-asentí, pero en ese momento todo sucedió

Las imágenes comenzaron a pasar rápidamente por mi cabeza

_Bella caminando por un callejón, Mike newton acercándose ebrio con una botella en la mano, comenzó a golpearla ella lloraba sin parar, sabía lo que le pasaría, la golpeo y la golpeo hasta que perdió la conciencia_

_Luego a edward desesperado corriendo en el bosque de Volterra directo aquí furioso y a punto de enloquecer por bella_

_Después bella en el callejón, su cuerpo descansaba en la oscuridad, sus labios estaban morados y su piel espectral, su corazón ya no latía y estaba completamente desnuda_

_Había sangre entre sus piernas, había sido violada_

_Estaba muerta_

_Luego a edward llorando y abrazándose al cuerpo de bella, la mordía pero en ella no había vida alguna, era en vano_

_Después edward colocaba el cuerpo de bella en la cama de su habitación y salía a matar a newton, lo torturaba y al final lo descuartizaba regando su cuerpo desmembrado en el callejón donde bella murió _

_Después el perdía la razón y se quitaba la vida con ayuda de los hombres lobo_

-alice…alice…-reaccione y mire a Jasper asustada

-Jasper, necesito que me ayudes-el asintió confundido

Lo tome del brazo y lo levante del suelo, comencé a correr con Jasper en mis brazos

Bella…edward…perdónenme

Era mi culpa, si la hubiéramos acompañado nada de eso habría pasado

En menos de nada ya estábamos en el callejón

Mire el panorama

El bastardo estaba sobre bella a punto de penetrarla, Jasper estaba mareado y cayó en el suelo a causa del viaje, eso ayudaba

Me acerque a ellos y tome a newton de la cabeza

-maldito bastardo de mierda, la pagaras-le grite lanzándolo contra la pared, no traía pantalones, era un cerdo

Mire a Bella

Tenía el vestido arriba de la cintura, tenía vidrios en todo el cuerpo y su cabeza tenia sangre, por no mencionar todos los hematomas que estaban en su piel

Grite

-¡BELLA!-grite cayendo a su lado ella temblaba de miedo, estaba bloqueada

-¿bella?-susurre acomodando su vestido tapando así su desnudez, le acaricie la melena, ella abrió sus ojos confundida

Me observo

-a…a…a...alice- soltó un sollozo al ver que era yo y comenzó a llorar, yo la abrace

-yo…-no pudo continuar seguía llorando

-gracias al cielo que estas bien-le dije, había cambiado el futuro, estaba viva y ya no sucedería nada de lo que había visto antes

Jasper corrió hacia nosotras

-bella, ¡DIOS SANTO! Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital-me dijo abrazándonos, bella continuaba llorando, yo no podía soltarla, tenía miedo de que le sucediera algo

-no, no podemos, Edward, necesito a edward-susurre, no podíamos llevarla al hospital, el comisario se enteraría, Edward querría vengarse después y sabrían que tuvimos algo que ver si le sucede algo al bastardo, no era sensato

-¿porque?-me pregunto

-por qué…bueno, te lo explicare después, tenemos que llevarla a su casa-susurre, sus padres tal vez estarían despiertos

-Jasper, por favor llévala a su casa, esta queda cruzando el callejón y cruzando la esquina, es blanca y grande con un gran jardín-Jasper asintió y tomo en sus brazos a bella que estaba apenas consiente

-bella, bella edward no tardará en llegar, le avisare que estas bien, él te visitara, no te preocupes-susurre, ella me miro y cerro sus ojos

-me lo explicaras todo ¿cierto alice?-me dijo Jasper, yo asentí

-sí, solo llévala a su casa-el asintió y se separó de mi

Tenía que arreglar algunas cuentas con newton

De vampiro a humano

A ver si era tan hombre como lo fue al lastimar a Bella

.

.

.

.

.

Jasper no tuvo dificultad alguna al encontrar la casa de bella, se acercó al jardín y entro en este, bella se removió inquieta

-Jas…per-susurro la morena despertando, aun no comprendía que había pasado o si había muerto, estaba perdida y aun le costaba creer que estaba a salvo

-¿sí? bella-le pregunto el rubio preocupado

-por favor ayúdame a pararme, yo puedo-susurro, Jasper negó

-no, estas débil-bella sabía que si llegaba a casa en los brazos de un hombre su padre la mataría

-por…favor-susurro-el interpelado suspiro rendido y la ayudo a pararse por sí sola, la tomo de la cintura ayudándola a caminar hasta la puerta

-¿estás bien?-bella asintió escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Jasper, aunque era mentira, estaba mal, su cuerpo apenas lo sentía y estaba en un estado de letargo mental

Llegaron a la entrada

Jasper golpeo

Charlie swan inmediatamente se acercó a la puerta con una bella en la mano, kate, kebi, reene y él se encontraban en la estancia esperando a que bella llegara preocupados, pero Charlie no se esperaba aquello

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su hija escondiendo la cara en el cuello de un hombre desconocido, no podía ver su rostro, pero pudo ver perfectamente el cuello de bella que estaba lleno de chupetones

Pensó lo peor

Charlie se llenó de una ira inimaginable, en ese instante pensó que su hija era una cualquiera y que se había acostado con el tipo que estaba a su lado, no espero explicaciones ni nada que pudiera convencerlo de lo contrario, tomo a su hija rápidamente del brazo y la empujo dentro de la casa, ella cayo de inmediato, cerró la puerta en la cara de jasper antes de que el pudiera reaccionar y la pesadilla de bella continuo

Reene y el resto estaban ahí presentes, Kate se arrodillo al lado de bella que estaba en el piso al igual que kebi y reene

-quítense, largo de aquí-grito Charlie furioso, el no había criado a una cualquiera pensó, observo que había sangre en el vestido de bella, la sangre que había salido de las heridas de las piernas de bella a causa de newton que había tomado un vidrio y había cortado sus muslos cuando estuvo inconsciente y para Charlie swan no hubo duda de lo que su hija había hecho, pensaba que era sangre virginal, tomo el cinturón de cuero de su pantalón, le enseñaría a su hija de una vez por todas que no podía hacer lo que se le antojara

Por su parte bella apenas oía los gritos de su madre y sus amigas, estaba confundida, en un momento estaba al lado de Jasper y en el otro estaba en el piso frio y liso de su casa y luego…

Dolor, dolor y más dolor

Pensó en edward, su amado, que ignoraba el dolor que estaba sintiendo

Y de nuevo su cuerpo dejo de reaccionar, su vista se nublo y no oyó mas los gritos de aquellas mujeres

Jasper intentaba por todos los medios abrir la puerta, comenzó a empujarla utilizando todo su peso, podía oír los gritos de las mujeres y el ruido tan familiar para el…era el ruido que había escuchado en su niñez muchas veces cuando su padre lo reprendía con su cinturón, este al impactar contra su cuerpo creaba aquel ruido

Él se desesperó más

Comenzó a gritar mientras intentaba derribar la puerta

-¡ABRAN! ¡ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA!-su garganta le ardía y sus brazos comenzaban a cansarse a causa de los fallidos intentos

-¡NO ES LO QUE CREEN! ¡ELLA NO HIZO NADA MALO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ABRAN!-los ruidos cesaron, solo escuchaba los sollozos de las mujeres susurrando el nombre de la muchacha, el rendido y sin más fuerzas cayó al suelo recargando su espalda en la puerta

Puso sus manos en su cabeza sin saber que hacer

-¡Jasper!-grito alice acercándose a él gritando, luego de arrojar a newton a una zanja cerca de la casa Cullen se había detenido a la habitación de Emmet para despertar a su primo y pedirle que buscara a Edward, luego le conto un breve resumen de todo lo que había sucedido y el acepto de inmediato

Ahora estaba horrorizada con la escena, ¿Qué había sucedido?

Solo escuchaba a todas las mujeres de la casa sollozando por bella y el olor de la sangre de ella, a Jasper gritando intentando abrir la puerta

Llego hasta el, se arrodillo

-Jasper ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!-le pregunto la vampiro confundida, jasper la miro acariciando su mejilla

-bella insistió en que podía caminar y se incorporó, llegamos a la puerta y golpee, abrió su padre, atrás estaban unas mujeres, yo tenía a bella abrazada y ella escondía su cara en mi cuello, luego su padre la tomo del brazo y la lanzo al suelo, me cerró la puerta y por los ruidos deduzco que la golpeo con un cinturón de cuero-Jasper la observo culpable

Alice soltó un alarido

-no, ¡NO!-se incorporó- tengo que entrar-dijo decidida a derrumbar la puerta e ir por su amiga

-soy la vampiro mas idiota, no debí dejarlos solos-se sentía culpable por lo pasado y merecía cualquier tipo de castigo

-así que eres un vampiro-suspiro Jasper tranquilo, ella no comprendió la causa de su tranquilidad ante la revelación

-así es-susurro alice

El no respondió por lo que ella tomo el picaporte de la puerta, iba a destrozarla y luego salvar a su amiga sin importar que la descubrieran

-no-Jasper se incorporó deteniéndola

-si lo haces sabrán que no eres humana y le ira peor a bella, la alejaran de ustedes y será más difícil salvarla de ese infierno- Alice midió las palabras de Jasper, tenía razón, ella suspiro

-sí, pero no la dejare sola, iré a su habitación ¿quieres acompañarme?-Jasper asintió

-sí, soy doctor, creo que ayudara en algo-alice asintió triste

Se acercaron a la ventana de la habitación de bella por el Jardín, esperaban a que todas se alejaran de bella, lo que no fue fácil, la atendieron muy bien, intentaron sanar tus heridas, al final alice levanto del suelo a Jasper y escalo la fachada de la casa, entraron a la habitación de bella

Alice no era de las personas que acostumbraban llorar, siempre estaba feliz, pero ahora la escena era horrible

Jasper se acercó a la puerta y coloco el seguro

Bella descansaba en su cama pálida, con grandes ojeras y rastros de lágrimas, lucia muy mal, tenía su camisón blanco y estaba acostada bocarriba, sus brazos estaban llenos de cortadas y hematomas, se acercó a ella. Su cuello estaba con chupones y tenía marcas de una mano, se arrodillo frente a ella, tenía una venda en su cabeza, Jasper se acercó.

Comenzó a examinar el daño en la cabeza de bella

-está bien, aplicaron un enguanto en la herida, sanara-susurro el mirando a bella, como era posible que alguien tan linda en todo el sentido de la palabra fuera tratada así por el destino

-puedes examinarla completamente-susurro alice con miedo

El asintió y comenzó a examinarla, la volteo delicadamente y miro la espalda de bella, el camisón estaba rasgado en ese lugar, lo que hacía posible observar el daño

-alice mira-susurro

Alice se acercó a Jasper y observo con terror

La espalda de Bella estaba cubierta de hematomas y moretones, el duendecillo soltó un grito ahogado

-oh Bella, Dios, edward va a matarme-susurro

-no si yo puedo evitarlo-sonrió ante las palabras del rubio, aunque sabía que no tenía posibilidades contra edward, era un gesto tierno

-Jasper, solo para asegurarnos podrías revisar si ella fue violada-susurro temerosa, Jasper asintió

Destapo a bella y alice le abrió las piernas

Jasper la reviso con delicadeza y suspiro tranquilo

-no, llegamos a tiempo, aun es virgen-Alice suspiro, no había sido violada, eso era un respiro

Volvieron a acomodar a bella como se encontraba antes y la observaron

-no quiero dejarla sola, lo hice en dos ocasiones y salió herida, la primera por el bastardo de newton y la segunda por un malentendido de su padre -susurro Alice, Jasper asintió

-lo sé, te acompañare, ha sido la noche más rara de mi vida, pero no me pienso acobardar, ustedes son importantes para mi ahora, las cuidare-alice sonrió cálidamente, se sentaron en el sillón que la madre de bella había acomodado en la habitación para acompañar a su hija, pero Charlie no lo permitió, por lo que todas tuvieron que irse a dormir

-descansa Jasper-susurro, el asintió acurrucándose a su lado, hacia frio

-descansa Alice-le respondió con tranquilidad

Ahora lo que le preocupaba era Edward, el probablemente estaba seguro de que bella no estaba bien, y al llegar y saber lo que Charlie swan había hecho, bueno, le preocupaba…la reacción de su hermano.

Y en el fondo sabía que edward actuaria de forma impulsiva y mala al ver como habían lastimado a su bella, lo sabía y le asustaba de lo que su hermano era capaz.

**Dios santo… ¿Cómo creen que actué edward cuando llegue a forks? les doy una pista (no muy bien)**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar sus comentarios **

**¿Qué les pareció? No olviden comentar por favor**

**Nos vemos la próxima**

**Att**

**Bella Marie lolita cullen **


	7. Capitulo 6: destrozados

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

**Capítulo 6: Destrozados.**

Corre, maldita sea corre más rápido

Pensaba edward mientras se deslizaba por las rocas de aquella montaña, seguido por Garrett y Benjamín que lo habían seguido luego de que hubiera salido de Volterra, estaba inquieto y desesperado, no sabía ni que pensar, la idea de lo que le hubiera sucedido a Bella lo mataba lenta y dolorosamente

Comenzaba a amanecer, un paisaje exuberante y hermoso que estaría dispuesto a disfrutar lograba verse con detalle, pero no en este momento, solo faltaba pasar por dos pueblos para llegar a Forks, era algo que no soportaba, pero tenía que mantener la cordura por ella, por su bella.

Un olor extraño lleno el ambiente causando que jadeara, era Emmet, su primo, ¿Qué hacía aquí?

Se imaginó lo peor

Freno abruptamente observando como emmet lo miraba con desesperación

-edward-susurro, el interpelado se desesperó más, los pensamientos de emmet no daban información valiosa

-¿qué? ¿Dónde está ella?-emmet levanto los hombros sin saber

-no lo sé, alice me dijo que la habían encontrado en un callejón golpeada y al parecer violada-Edward comenzó a tener un ataque de ansiedad y desesperación, era lo menos que quería escuchar

-no-susurro intentando convencerse de lo contrario, puso sus manos en su cabeza intentando mantener un atisbo de cordura que estaba desapareciendo

-edward, amigo, estamos perdiendo el tiempo, debemos llegar rápido a donde está la dama, te necesita-dijo sabiamente Garrett, Edward asintió comenzando a correr velozmente directo a forks, su mente estaba colapsando de forma lenta y dolorosa

Solo pensaba en su castaña, en aquella mujer, temía por su estado y se sentía como el mismísimo demonio por no haber logrado ayudarla

Pero se encargaría de saldar cuentas con el bastardo que se atrevió a dañarla, sin importar nada, mataría a Mike newton

**Bella Pov:**

Abrí los ojos perezosamente y con dificultad, apenas podía distinguir la luz de lo que parecía el día, no oía nada y apenas sentía mi cuerpo, era como despertar de una horrible y mísera pesadilla, la peor que había tenido hasta ahora

Me estire, pero sentí como mi cuerpo colapsaba, solté un gemido adolorida, volví a abrir mis ojos intentando acostumbrarlos a la luz. Todo a mí alrededor comenzó a tomar forma

Estaba en mi habitación

Pero no sola

A mi lado se encontraban Rosalie y kate mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos y sonriéndome

-bella-susurraron las dos al unísono

Intente hablar pero no salió de mi garganta más que un patético murmullo incoherente, mi garganta me ardía y tenía la boca seca, como si no hubiera probado agua en días

-bella, ¿estás bien?-me pregunto rose acercándose a mí, Kate la miro rodando los ojos

-si, por supuesto, no ves como esta, la atacaron y luego el señor de la casa la golpea, tu como crees que esta-tuve ganas de reírme por el sarcasmo de Kate, pero recordé todo y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

Como era posible que el universo se empeñara en hacerme esto, mi propio padre casi me mata a golpes, por no mencionar a la maldita rata, que se había atrevido a atacarme como si fuera un animal, comencé a llorar, quería largarme de aquí, ahora, odiaba este lugar y no quería que mi padre se me acercara de nuevo a hacerme daño

Las chicas se acercaron e intentaron abrazarme pero sentí como mi cuerpo magullado y golpeado era travesado por millones de pequeñas y punzantes agujas, solté un grito ahogado causando que ellas se apartaran como si mi piel estuviera en llamas

-lo siento bella-susurro rose mirándome, estaba en verdad sedienta, no lo soportaba mas

Trague en seco

-a-gu-a-apenas pude susurrar secamente, Kate automáticamente acerco a mis labios un vaso con agua, el contacto de mi lengua con aquel liquido fue sagrado, único en verdad, sentí como este se deslizaba por mi garganta dándome de alguna forma la fuerza que necesitaba, me sentía más viva. Luego de tomarme casi todo el vaso de agua ella lo aparto

-Bella… ¿Qué sucedió?-me pregunto preocupada Rosalie

-hoy en la mañana una amiga de mi madre llego a casa para tomar el té, le oí decir que tu habías llegado a altas horas de la noche a tu casa con un hombre con el cual consumaron sin casarse, además este hombre según dijo esa mujer, no era tu prometido…bella, ¿es cierto?-dijo Rosalie preocupada

Oh, menuda mierda, ahora era una prostituta, ¿Cuál fue el idiota que rego el chisme?

Respire hondo

Ni en estos momentos mi carácter desaparecía…eso era bueno

-c..o…m…o crees , no hice tal cosa, todo fue muy diferente-lo quise decir gritando pero me salió en un susurro no muy agraciado

-eso he oído, aunque en este momento la única a la que deberían tratar de deshonrada soy yo-susurro lo último mirando al suelo, fruncí el ceño

-¿qué?-pregunto Kate

-bueno, esto es algo desagradable de contar, pero…anoche emmet cullen llego a mi balcón quien sabe cómo y…deje que hiciera y deshiciera conmigo, no sé porque ni como pero, me sentí sin poder absoluto sobre mi cuerpo…y paso-abrí mis ojos a mas no poder al igual que kate mirándola sorprendidas

-así que tú lo hiciste, es eso-le dije, ella levanto los ojos y nos miró a las dos de forma torpe

-sí, creí que se casaría conmigo pero, al despertar él no estaba a mi lado, se había ido-soltó un chillido y comenzó a llorar con desesperación, Kate la consoló, yo las mire sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, era un pensamiento egoísta, pero en ese momento no me importaba en absoluto lo que ella había hecho, mi noche no había sido la mejor y no estaba con el humor para oír los problemas de los demás, luego de un momento Kate comenzó a descontrolarse

-Dios santo, estás loca, mira a bella, mírala, está en un estado horrible y ha sufrido mucho, ahora tú te pones a quejarte de forma egoísta, no seas boba…a ella le fue mucho peor-Rose paro de sollozar y se limpió las lagrimas

-lo siento, soy una idiota, es solo que no me había permitido llorar hasta ahora y no pude soportarlos más-tome su mano de forma gentil, lo comprendía, mire mi brazo que estaba estirado hacia la mano de rose que estaba tendida en la cama, me asuste

Mi brazo estaba lleno de moretones y había un gran cardenal, jadee horrorizada recordando como newton me había lastimado en el callejón y luego aquel monstruo que era mi padre me había golpeado sin cesar, el dolor volvió a nublar mi juicio

Comencé a llorar, mis ojos me dolieron más, pero no pude contenerme

-oh bels, no te preocupes, solo hay que esperar a que el señor Cullen llegue, el solucionara todo-sentí como mi corazón se rompía y mis tripas se retorcían a causa de las palabras de kate

-no, el me odiara y se alejara de mí, es solo cuestión de que escuche los rumores, no me creerá, me odiara para siempre-ellas se pusieron tristes

-tal vez, o tal vez no, él te quiere, pude verlo en sus ojos desde el primer momento en que te vio en aquella fiesta-susurro Rosalie intentado levantar mi estado de animo

Negué con la cabeza, era mentira

-no lo creo-susurre, note con más detalle mi estado, mire mi pecho descubierto, estaba lleno de moretones hematomas y chupones, me sentí sucia, sentí asco de mí, mire a las chicas

-me…podrían dejar sola solo un momento, necesito ir al baño-susurre, ellas se levantaron y se acercaron ayudándome a incorporar, al levantarme una de mis piernas estaba descubierta mostrando los mismo, a excepción de los rasguños y pequeñas llagas abiertas, me horrorice mas

En qué momento ese desgraciado me había hecho daño en los muslos

Me ayudaron a ir hasta el baño, dejándome sola, lo que agradecí, aunque a duras penas podía moverme me refresque, luego lave mis dientes y me acerque al espejo retirando el camisón quedando completamente desnuda

Tuve ganas de llorar, de gritar, de vengarme, de huir de allí

Todo, absolutamente todo mi cuerpo estaba herido y magullado, mi busto tenia rasguños a causa de los intentos fallidos de newton por bajar el escote de mi vestido, tenía chupones por todo mi cuello, recordé lo que hizo mi padre y me voltee intentado ver mi espalda, gemí completamente destruida

Mi espalda estaba llena de horribles y grandes líneas rojas a causa de su cinturón

Solloce

Estaba llorando

Sin poder soportarlo más tome el camisón llorando, quería desaparecer, morir si era necesario, era mejor estar en el cielo que seguir viviendo en un lugar así, no lo resistía, era demasiado para mi

Tuve ganas de gritar, de simplemente desahogarme, pero no valía la pena

Me acerque a la puerta del baño con dificultad, no podía continuar parada, dolía mucho.

Abrí la puerta

Me esperaban en el mismo lugar de antes mis dos amigas que al verme se lanzaron a cada uno de mis lados para sostenerme

-te llevaremos a la cama de nuevo-dijo una muy seria Rosalie

-okay-susurre

Me ayudaron a recostar con cuidado en la cama, me acomode boca abajo para evitar lastimar más mi espalda, aunque con el camisón rasgado en esa zona me era mucho más fácil

El cansancio comenzó a ganarme

-al parecer se está durmiendo-susurro Kate

-sí, luce muy mal-concordó rose

En lo único que podía pensar era en mi querido edward, ya me imaginaba la cara que pondría al saber de mi supuesta aventura con Jasper, me dolía aún más el corazón al saber que lo había perdido, pero lo que me dolía mas era que él era mi única esperanza de felicidad y ahora no había nada más que dolor

Cada vez sentí como me entregaba más y más a los brazos de Morfeo hasta perderme en una oscuridad no tan placentera

**Alice Pov:**

Caminaba de un lado al otro desesperada por la llegada de mi hermano, Jasper estaba sentado en un sillón observándome también inquieto, luego de que hubiera comenzado a amanecer decidimos que lo mejor era dejar la habitación de bella, aunque no queríamos dejarla sola, era lo mejor por ahora, había visto hace poco como edward corría en los bosques de forks sin siquiera respirar, vendría aquí primero a preguntarme lo que había pasado, luego a casa de los Swan, a solucionar algunos problemas

-alice tranquilízate-me pidió Jazz causando que me tranquilizara mágicamente, respire mirándolo

-gracias de nuevo, esto no te incumbía en absoluto y aun así, aquí estas-le dije sonriéndole de forma dulce, él se incorporó mostrando su postura tan atractiva y me observo por un momento con aquellas jemas azules, luego acerco su rostro al mío y…

Fue una mezcla poderosa, inimaginable, nuestros labios se fundieron de forma tierna produciendo una sensación en mi nueva, jamás en mi loca e inmortal vida había experimentado aquello…una sensación agridulce que me encanto

-Alice Cullen-nos estremecimos al oír la voz tan peligrosa de mi hermano, hay supe que ya no estábamos solos

Mire y allí estaban Benjamín, emmet, un edward furioso y un Garrett sonriente

-Alice, no tengo tiempo para esto, donde esta-me dijo implacable edward, tenía grandes ojeras y sus ojos eran rojos, daba miedo

-está en su casa-él iba a irse pero lo detuve en un movimiento rápido

-no es todo-comencé a mostrar todas las imágenes de la noche anterior, incluso cuando encontré a Jasper furioso en la puerta de los Swan, las aletas de la nariz de edward eran grandes y lucia mas pálido, lo que era imposible, su mandíbula estaba completamente apretada y sus puños apretados a mas no poder

-jasper, piensa en lo que sucedió cuando llevaste a bella a su casa-le dije sonriéndole para darle apoyo ya que lucía algo intimidado por mi hermano

Jasper asintió y miro de una forma distante reviviendo sus recuerdos, hubo un momento en el que edward dejo de respirar y grito apoyando sus puños en su cabeza

Se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana y salto, iba a casa de bella, los chicos lo siguieron desapareciendo de nuestra vista

Mire a Jazz

-tenemos que ir-susurre

-oye no me sentiría tan cómodo si me cargas delante de ellos-dijo con sinceridad, negué

-no, iremos en un carruaje, bella aún no sabe que somos…vampiros-él se estremeció ante lo ultimo

-bien-dijo serio

Teníamos que llegar lo antes posible

**Bella Pov:**

Podía ver como los ojos de newton me observaban de forma morbosa, luego los de edward con furia, escuchaba las palabras de Mike, o más bien el hablándome

´eres mia, mi pequeña zorra´

Intentaba moverme pero no lo lograba, de repente todo volvió a ser negro y escuche a mi padre

_-largo, no tiene derecho de hablar con nadie-le decía a alguien_

_-pero…señor-era la voz de Kate_

_-cállate sirvienta, tú te iras a la calle por desobedecerme, usted señorita Rosalie se ira a su casa y tiene prohibido venir a esta, por el momento a la zorra de mi hija le espera un convento muy lejos de aquí-escuche el ruido de una silla_

_-¿QUE?...SABE QUE BALLASE AL DEMONIO VIEJO ESTUPIDO, YA QUE ME DESPIDIO, NO TENGO POR QUE QUEDARME CALLADA, ESPERO QUE SE ATRAGANTE CON SU PROPIAS PALABRAS, NADA EN ESTE MUNDO QUEDA IMPUNE-_era la voz de kate, luego escuche unos ruidos y luego como se cerraba mi puerta y le ponían seguro

Abrí mis ojos

Me dolían de tanto llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, ni siquiera pude moverme, no quería volver a dormir, solo soñaba con Mike newton o con edward gritándome y mirándome con odio

Comencé a sollozar de nuevo

-Dios, ¿porque?-dije entrecortadamente, paso un largo momento hasta que me pude calmar, sentí tristeza y furia al saber que mi mama no me había visitado, era en verdad devota a mi padre y lo ponía por delante de mi

Ahora ¿Qué haría?

Convertirme en monja, ¿ese era mi futuro?

Ya no sabía ni que pensar o adonde ir, estaba jodidamente perdida

Piensa…piensa bella

Y nada

Lo único era largarme a ese convento y ser monja, bueno…tal vez ese era mi destino, servir a Dios

De repente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una serie de gritos

-NO, ¡NO! ¡SEÑOR CULLEN!-era la voz de mi madre, pero mi corazón salto al oír ese apellido

Escuche como corrían por las escaleras

-¡SEÑOR CULLEN VAYASE DE AQUI!-era mi padre gritando, los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes y los pasos también, alguien giro la perilla de mi puerta en vano, estaba con llave, pero de repente fue tumbada al suelo dando paso al…amor de mi vida, era el, estaba allí con su mirada llena de confusión, furia, miedo, desesperación, tristeza y otra serie de emociones que no pude reconocer, detrás de él estaban mis padres, Kate, kebi, el primo de edward, alice y Jasper

Edward parecía una estatua observándome con esa mirada tan penetrante, lucia en completo estado de Shock

Por mi parte continuaba acostada boca abajo observando la escena sin saber qué hacer, solo miraba sus ojos tan extraños, rojos en otras palabras, eso no era normal, peor mi corazón palpitaba irracional al saber que él estaba allí al parecer preocupado por mi

-Señor cullen-susurro mi madre confundida

El parpadeo y automáticamente se acercó a mí, lucia tan mal como yo

Se arrodillo frente a la cama mirándome destruido

-Bella-susurro acariciando mi mejilla, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin piedad, era horrible

-lo siento-me dijo tomando mi mano y besándola, lucia a punto de llorar, lo que me destrozo mas

-señor cullen, ella es una prostituta-mi padre se dirigió a una esquina donde yacía el vestido que había usado la noche anterior, estaba destruido y con sangre

-mírelo por usted mismo, ya no es virgen, la muestra está en este vestido y fue con el-dijo señalando a Jasper, yo de inmediato negué al ver el rostro desencajado de edward

-no, no es cierto, por…favor, déjame explicártelo-intente decir pero el negó, solté un sollozo

-tranquila, luego-miro a todos los presentes

-déjennos a solas-de repente todos salieron, aunque la puerta estaba en el suelo, ya estábamos en ´privado´

-Bella, permíteme revisarte… ¿puedo? –lo dude ya que no quería que me viera, pero, ya no importaba mucho

Asentí

El me volteo con cuidado causando que me estremeciera por el contacto de su piel fría

-seré cuidadoso-me dijo besando mis labios, mi corazón salto ante el pequeño roce, levanto un poquito el camisón dejando expuestas mis piernas, era muy incómodo, el camisón estaba tapando solo la mitad de mis muslos, dejando mis piernas expuestas, el gimió, acerco sus manos a lagunas heridas causando que yo me quejara, me miro

-lo siento-susurro serio, luego beso mis piernas con delicadeza bajando el camisón

Miro mis brazos y paso sus dedos por algunas marcas de las manos de newton, me volví a sentir sucia, el frunció el ceño, colocando sus dedos en las marcas de los de newton, se estremeció

Acerco sus labios y beso cada brazo, se sentía mejor, no podía creer que fuera tan dulce, ¿Por qué?

Tomo con delicadeza mi cuello

Gruño

Me imaginaba que se debía a los chupones

Beso cada uno de los chupones causando que suspirara ante sus caricias

Luego me volteo para mirar mi espalda, la cual beso solo una vez para evitar que me doliera mas

Me incorpore con dificultad mirándolo, aún yo estaba llorando

-todo lo que oíste…es mentira-comencé a explicarle, él se acomodó en el borde de la cama con un semblante oscuro y dolido, me acerque a el

-nosotros no…jasper y yo no lo hicimos- le dije, él sonrió triste mirando al suelo

-lo sé-me dijo, volvió a mirar mi cuello, me imagino que por los chupones y gruño

-edward…yo no lo hice, yo…-suspire destruida, el me acaricio la melena

-¿Qué sucede?-me dijo, respire con dificultad

-yo, ya no tengo nada que darte-mire para otro lado mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir-Mike Newton, él estuvo a punto de violarme, ahora…mis padres me enviaran a un convento, mis prospectos están destruidos y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que mi familia me dé la espalda, si te casas conmigo estarás destruyendo tu nombre y tu reputación-el tomo mi mentón haciendo que lo mirara, pero yo cerré mis ojos negándome a encararlo

-mírame- negué

-bella mírame- rendida abrí mis ojos quedando sin habla al ver aquella expresión tan dulce

-no podría casarme con alguien más digna, tú me has abierto los ojos, Bella, no podría estar con otra mujer…soy de tu propiedad ahora, amare todo lo que ames y odiare todo lo que odies, tu más que nadie me ha mostrado lo que significa ser fuerte y tenaz ante la adversidad del mundo-estaba llorando de nuevo, era horrible ser tan débil, pero después de todo aquellas palabras me reconfortaban

Me decía que aunque pasara lo que pasara él me amaba

-edward, pero… ¿Qué dirá tu familia de mi? Pensaran que soy una prostituta-sus ojos se volvieron severos

-le arrancare la cabeza a cualquiera que piense eso-acaricie su mejilla, el cerro los ojos besando mi mano

-hare que olvides lo que él te hizo, te lo prometo-dijo besándome, me sentí de nuevo en mi hogar, como si todo desapareciera, confiaba en él, dejaría todo en sus manos, luego de un momento nos separamos

-nos iremos de aquí bella-me dijo, lo mire confundido

-¿de qué hablas?-le pregunte, el tomo una de mis mantas, la más abrigadora y la enrollo en mi cuerpo

-ya verás-me levanto en sus brazos, acomodando mi rostro al lado del suyo y mis brazos sobre cada uno de sus hombros, acomodo un brazo debajo de mi trasero para cargarme y el otro en mi espalda con delicadeza

Iba a salir de la habitación pero lo detuve

-espera, no puedo-el me miro serio

-no, te iras conmigo quieras o no-le sonreí casi histérica

-no, la rosa, no puedo irme sin ella-el sonrió besándome, ahh, se sentía tan bien, que podía olvidar por un momento todo lo que había pasado antes

Se devolvió mirando a todas partes, le señale el lugar donde yacía y la tome con algo de dificultad, se acercó a la puerta y allí entraron todos

-¡QUE HACE!-grito mi padre

-me la llevare, les aseguro que estará mejor conmigo que con ustedes-mi padre intento empujarlo, peor este apenas se inmuto, pero pude ver como se tensaba y acercaba su cara a la de mi padre amenazadoramente

-escúcheme bien remendó de padre, más le vale que no se meta conmigo, he pasado por alto lo que le hizo a bella por respeto a ella, pero no crea que está a salvo, eso se lo aseguro, así que tenga cuidado, a no ser que quiera estar en su tumba siendo comido por los gusanos-me estremecí, edward daba miedo, mi padre se hizo a un lado al igual que todos los presentes

Edward continuo caminando dirigiéndose a la puerta, mire a Kate y a Kebi

Tuve ganas de llorar, no las vería más

-bella-susurro kate a punto de llorar

-Ustedes dos señoritas, nos acompañaran, necesito de alguien que cuide de bella-dijo edward, pude ver como todos en la casa nos miraban raro, acomode mi cabeza en el cuello de edward viendo el panorama mientras el caminaba, mire a mi madre y sentí un punzada de dolor

-adiós mama-susurre triste, mire a mi…padre

-adiós padre-el me miro severo, vi como alice y Jasper sonreían mientras caminaban detrás de nosotros al igual que kebi y Kate

Salimos de la casa y pude ver como todos los vecinos, TODOS, incluyendo a los cocineros y sirvientes de todas las casas miraban el teatro que habíamos formado… murmurando al ver como edward me tenía en brazos y aparte por mi espalda descubierta, que horror

Había dos carruajes esperándonos en la entrada, edward camino hábilmente metiéndose en uno, alice y jasper nos acompañaron, Kate y kebi se subieron al otro, edward me tenía abrazada y yo estaba sobre su regazo congelándome de frio

Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho feliz, me sentía tranquila, en mi hogar

-todo estará bien-me susurro con gentileza

Asentí

-hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar-susurro

.

.

.

.

.

**Emmet Pov:**

Edward nos había pedido que lo dejáramos a solas con bella, así que aproveche la oportunidad y me dirigí a la casa de los Hale, tenía que hablar con ella, ahora que edward alejaría a bella de forks significaba que volveríamos a Volterra y se acababa el tiempo para mí, me la llevaría, no me iría de aquí sin mi rose.

Camine en el pórtico y toque la puerta, esperando impacientemente a que alguien abriera, escuche pasos delicados y ese olor que me encantaba, el de mi preciosa rubia

Tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta dando paso a una mirada de confusión odio y tristeza

-yo…lo siento-susurre, podía ver como aquel vestido se moldeaba a su cuerpo y como el corsé hacia que sus senos lucieran más protuberantes en ese vestido, se me hacía agua la boca y solo llegaban a mi imágenes de la noche anterior, las más eróticas imágenes que jamás hubiera imaginado posibles

-no…se…preocupe señor cullen, en cuanto lleguen mis padres les contare lo que sucedido para que me envíen a un convento junto con bella, así usted no quedara atado a mí-levante una ceja divertido, esta chica estaba loca

-no, en realidad vine para otra cosa-me acerque a ella, quien se estremeció sin moverse siquiera, suspiro mientras la besaba

-yo…me iré dentro de poco a mi…ciudad natal-ella dejo de respirar y sus ojos se pusieron rojos a punto de estallar en lagrimas

-no por favor ¡NO!-dijo desesperada, la abrace intentando tranquilizarla

-no me iré sin ti Rosalie-ella me abrazo aferrándose más si era posible

-no, por favor no me dejes aquí, llévame contigo-reí, eso acababa de decir

La aparte un poco para mirarla a los ojos, estaba llorando

-lo hare Rosalie, pero antes quiero que sepas la verdad-ella me miro sin comprender

-¿Cuál verdad?-pregunto

Respire hondo

Bueno emmet si te ama como dice, lo entenderá

-Rosalie hale, yo soy un vampiro-ella me miro por un momento y soltó una carcajada histérica

-oh, ¡no me digas! Y yo soy una bruja, ¿qué? Ahora te van a salir alas de la espalda y te quedaras calvo-yo la mire serio, aunque su reacción me impresionaba, el sarcasmo era humillante

-no, Rosalie hablo en serio, mi familia reina el mundo vampírico y te llevare conmigo para que un día seas como yo- ella volvió a reírse con más fuerza, fruncí el ceño

-ya basta-le dije, ella negó

-eres gracioso-susurro entre risas

Suspire, ¡QUE MAS DABA! Solo había una forma de que me creyera

Mis colmillos salieron a la luz

Rosalie los miro sin ningún atisbo de risa y con mucho terror

-te lo dije…pero no te asustes-muy tarde, ella soltó un grito y comenzó a correr por el pasillo de su casa, me quede un rato embobado observando el movimiento de sus caderas al correr, me reí, no huiría de mi jamás

En un movimiento certero la seguí hasta su alcoba donde estaba escondida en el ropero

Me acerque a este y abrí las puertas

Estaba en el suelo intentado esconderse

Me reí como un niño pequeño

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunte, ella no me miro

-ve…te-negué arrodillándome a su lado

-rose, soy un vampiro, pero eso no significa que no pueda sentir nada, yo te amo-ella dejo de respirar y de repente su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado

-no, me acosté con un demonio, cuando todos lo sepan...me quemaran como a una bruja-solo un sollozo más fuerte y continuo llorando, levante una ceja soltando otra carcajada, estos pueblerinos se lo tomaban muy en serio

-¿qué?...no, rose, no soy un demonio-ella me miro por primera vez desde que la encontré allí

-sí, lo eres, le rindes culto al diablo y me quemare en el infierno por ello-negué perdiendo la paciencia

-Rosalie, no soy satánico ni mucho menos, creo en Dios, si te hace sentir mejor, me bautizaron al nacer-ella negó, suspire, la tome de la cintura y nos levante del suelo

-suéltame- pidió en un susurro

-no, te iras conmigo, al igual que bella-ella me miro horrorizada

-eres un monstruo, también has enamorado a bella-negué riéndome

-no, edward también es un vampiro y bella le pertenece, volveremos con ustedes a nuestro mundo-ella me miro horrorizada

-si… por supuesto-asentí extrañado por su reacción, lo había tomado _´bien´_ me aleje de ella

-por cierto, es probable que estés embarazada, usualmente en nuestra especie atinamos a la primera…así que es probable que en tu interior se esté formando un pequeño vampirito, mi primogénito- dije mientras caminaba a la entrada, hay sentí un estruendo y me voltee, Rosalie yacía en el suelo desmayada

Me acerque a ella y la levante con cuidado, creo que me había pasado un poquito, pero tenía que saberlo ¿no?

Suspire

¡HUMANOS! ¡SE DESMAYABAN POR CUALQUIER COSA!

**Hola pequeñas, lo he logrado, es que bueno…no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar, así que les pido paciencia y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar, por cierto tengo página en Facebook, el link esta en mi perfil así que pasen por ahí y opriman ¨ME GUSTA¨ se los agradecería mucho, es que acabo de comenzar y estoy aprendiendo **

**Muchas gracias por todo**

**Las quiero un montón**

**Att**

**Bella Marie lolita cullen **


	8. Capitulo 7:intercambio

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

**Capítulo 7: Intercambio.**

-No por favor, no vayas-le suplicaba bella entre sollozos mientras que edward la observaba imponente

-Bella, escúchame, tengo que saldar cuentas con ese bastardo-le susurro edward abrazándola, luego de haber salido de la casa de los Swan se dirigieron hacia la casa de los cullen, donde todos se instalaron sin ningún problema, bella había dormido el resto del día en el lecho en el que edward descansaba, el velo todo el tiempo su sueño, observando como descansaba de forma tranquila, pero, lo que lo llenaba de ira era el hecho de que newton intento tomarla, quitarle lo que a él le pertenecía y maltratar de forma horrible e inhumana a su hermosa flor, a bella

Ella despertó al anochecer, ceno junto con sus amigas y Jasper, lo que la extraño ya que el resto no lo hizo, era extraño para ella, al terminar su comida se dirigió a la habitación de edward, donde lo encontró aun vestido para salir y con un gesto frio que la asusto, se acercó a él y descubrió sus intenciones de inmediato

Ahora le rogaba por que se quedara con ella, que no se fuera a buscar a newton para matarlo

-Edward, no lo hagas, no lo vale-le dijo la joven colocando sus manos en el rostro frio de él, quien disgustado estaba cada vez más impotente por llevarla al lecho que quedaba solo a unos centímetros, doblegarla de placer para que su terquedad desapareciera, que en tan solo unas envestidas ella dijera que si a cualquier cosa que el dijera, las cosas serían más sencillas, pensó el vampiro muy pagado de sus dotes viriles

-bella, no, él podría hacerle eso a cualquier otra joven, es lo mejor-ella negó aferrándose más a su cuerpo

-Edward, nos separaran si lo haces, por favor, no…por mí-el acerco su rostro al de ella, aspirando su delicioso aroma

-lo hago por ti…mi bella, solo por ti-ella se concentró en sus orbes cobre que la hipnotizaban

-entonces, no lo hagas por mí y déjalo así-edward observo como ella se mostraba triste y a punto de llorar, malinterpreto el comportamiento de la muchacha como era costumbre, pensó que ella muy en el fondo sentía algo por Mike newton, pensó que ella no quería que él lo asesinara porque lo quería, se llenó de una ira inmensurable que en pocos segundos lo enloqueció y segó

-¿QUE? ¿A QUE VIENE TU COMPORTAMIENTO?-dijo de forma brusca y tosca causando que bella se estremeciera por su comportamiento

-¿Por qué dices eso?-le pregunto la muchacha preocupada

-¿POR QUE? OH, POR NADA, SOLO POR EL HECHO DE QUE ESTAS A PUNTO DE DESMORONARTE SOLO POR LA MISERABLE VIDA DE ESE BASTARDO-sus ojos habían cambiado de color a aquel rojo carmesí que la asustaba un poquito, bella se quejó ante la fuerza innecesaria con la que edward la apretaba contra su cuerpo

-Edward…me estas lastimando-el aun segado por la rabia de que otro ocupara su lugar en el corazón de Bella no hizo caso omiso a las palabras de ella

-¿LO AMAS? ¿QUIERES ACOSTARTE CON EL?-Bella comenzaba a asustarse y además ¿Por qué preguntaba ese tipo de cosas?

-no, yo no lo amo ni quiero intimar con el-susurro temerosa por la reacción de edward, quien escucho como el corazón de bella latía desbocado, en ese instante reacciono, observo el miedo en los ojos de bella causando que la soltara con delicadeza

-lo…siento bella, es solo que no comprendo cómo es que actúas de esa forma tan preocupada por ese monstruo, me hace pensar que tienes algún sentimiento oculto por el-ella lo miro estupefacta sin lograr articular palabra

-dime algo bella-susurro el acercándola a su cuerpo de nuevo

-actuó así porque no quiero que en tu conciencia este aquello, el que me preocupa eres tú, además si el pueblo se entera te meterán en las mazmorras y me alejaran de ti, seré llevada lejos de aquí y no volveremos a estar juntos…jamás-dijo lo último en un susurro lleno de preocupación

El vampiro observo la bondad y el amor que ella le prodigaba que no pudo evitar besarla, con dulzura, moviendo sus labios a compas con los de ella, quien estaba perdida en la sensación de estar de alguna forma unida a él, le encantaba besarlo, era como si solo fueran ellos dos nadie mas

Se separaron con lentitud disfrutando el momento

-bella, eso no pasara, te lo prometo-la levanto del suelo con cuidado acomodando uno de sus brazos debajo del trasero de la muchacha, ella no lo veía como algo sexual, pero, el sí, se preguntaba como seria acariciar aquellas nalgas suaves

La recostó en el gran lecho, cubriéndola con las mantas blancas

-¿iras?-pregunto ella

-no-mintió el

-estaré junto a ti hasta que te duermas y después iré a la habitación de huéspedes de al lado para descansar-ella sin creer ni una palabra asintió, decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo en manos de Dios y que luego pasara lo que tuviera que pasar

Ella se acurruco a su lado, disfrutando de la agradable sensación de estar con él, ella agotada física y psicológicamente no demoro en entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo

Edward al notar el sueño de su amada se alejó con todo el dolor del mundo, se acercó al ventanal y salto con agilidad hacia el césped, comenzó a caminar despreocupado hacia forks, comenzó a pensar en lo feliz que su madre estaría al ver a Bella, se imaginó el aspecto de bella en el altar con su vestido de novia, caminando hacia el sonriéndole, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y preciosas, su cabello cayendo en cascada por su espalda, su vestido ajustándose de forma perfecta a su delicado cuerpo. Si, sin duda era un momento que esperaba con ansias, era extraño, porque en toda su vida el mero pensamiento del altar le causaba nauseas, ¡que dulce ironía!, ya que ahora lo deseaba con ansias

Miro la luna, entonces sintió la presencia de alguien más, supo en seguida de quien se trataba, era Emmet, quien caminaba hacia el con Rosalie Hale en brazos desmayada, sonreía de oreja a oreja pensando en lo que había sucedido

Al parecer, luego de que ella se hubiese desmayado él la levanto del suelo y la recostó en su cama, se escondió en el ropero de la joven, ella despertó luego de unas horas, quejándose de un mal sueño, le dijo a su madre que se iría a dormir temprano, así lo hizo, el impaciente y arto de esperar en ese espacio tan pequeño decidió salir, tomo a la chica y con naturalidad camino hacia su hogar con ella en brazos.

Edward observo la escena y luego de leer en la mente de su primo lo que había pasado se rio con gracia, era algo que solo hacia emmet cullen

-definitivamente no me cabe la menor duda de que eres un sinvergüenza- le dijo a emmet quien levanto los hombros restándole importancia

-oye, se trata de mi futura esposa y lo más probable es que lleve a mi hijo, no podía dejarla allí para que alguien fuera a cortejarla-dijo feliz, jim, era de esperase viniendo de emmet, pensó edward

-en fin, según vi en tu mente nos tachó de demonios, así que, no lo tomo muy bien obviamente-le dijo edward

-bueno, es cierto, esta aterrada, pero, con el tiempo y al comprender que no somos nada demoniaco me aceptara-edward sonrió ante la idea tan infantil de emmet, el nunca cambiaria

-y tu… ¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto Emmet

-a descabezar al que lastimo a bella y…no sé, tal vez, le cortare el pene primero y hare que se lo trague, luego de eso acabare con su dolor-emmet sonrió ante la idea tan tentadora, a el también le interesaba saldar cuentas con ese tipo por lastimar a bella, ya que la consideraba como una hermana

-espera, hagamos una cosa, iré a dejar a Rosalie en casa, luego iremos a asesinarlo juntos ¿Qué te parece?-Edward lo medito pro un momento, decidió que era una buena opción así que accedió

-bien, apresúrate-le dijo a su primo quien sonrió mas si era posible y se encamino a velocidad vampírica hacia la casa de los cullen

Edward observo de nuevo la belleza de la noche

Le recordaba a su bella, tan enigmática como la oscura noche pero visible solo para aquellos que la buscaban con sentimientos verdaderos, en ella era fácil ocultarse del mundo, con ella era fácil sentirse vivo de nuevo, libre, sentirse amado y querido

-oh, amigo, ibas a divertirte sin nosotros-se giró al oír esa voz, era Garrett quien venía junto con benjamín y emmet, edward sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura

-no creí que fuera de tu interés-le respondió edward, ellos llegaron hasta el

-tonterías, si te concierne a ti, me concierne a mí-el interpelado le sonrió, él siempre era agradable

Comenzaron a caminar sin afán hacia la casa donde vivía newton

-edward… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-susurro benjamín avergonzado, a lo que edward le respondió con un leve asentimiento

-bueno, es que…conocí a una joven, decente y humilde, llamada kebi, ella es amiga de la señorita Isabella y ahora vive en la casa-edward asintió de nuevo interesado

-ella, es muy linda… ¿te importaría si yo la cortejo?-todos soltaron una sonora carcajada ante las palabras de benjamín

-por supuesto que no, es solo que ella es una muchacha de servicio, me impresiona que a ti en especial te interese, ya que eres algo prejuicioso–el negó

-las cosas han cambiado-Edward asintió comprendiendo los motivos de Benjamín

-está bien-le respondió edward

-entonces no veo problema con que yo haga lo mismo con la otra chica, con la rubia…kate-edward giro la cabeza hacia Garrett sorprendido por el comentario

-¿en serio? Creí que solo te gustaban las vampiros-Garrett se rio nervioso

-yo también lo creía hasta que la vi hoy, esa chica es hermosa y caliente, le ganaría a cualquier vampiro, eso es seguro-emmet se rio al notar el sentimiento con el que hablaban sus amigos

-esto ya se está volviendo incomodo, falta que comencemos a hablar sobre los sentimientos del otro y a consolarnos, créanme, no estoy dispuesto a hacer algo así-dijo Emmet algo asteado de la conversación

-tienes razón-le dijo Edward

Continuaron caminando y hablando sobre todo, hasta que luego de un rato llegaron a casa de newton, donde, dormía plácidamente con dos muchachas, Jessica Stanley y su mejor amiga

Ellos escalaron la fachada del lugar y entraron a la habitación, a los cuatro les dio asco ver la escena

Ese hombre apestaba a alcohol, a excremento y a orina, como si la última vez que se ducho hubiera sido hace dos semanas, era grotesco y a Edward le repugno más saber que ese ser patético hubiera tocado a bella

Sin ser consciente de sus actos tomo a Mike de un brazo y lo saco de la cama lanzándolo hacia una mesita que se encontraba cerca, causando que esta se rompiera en pedacitos hiriendo el cuerpo desnudo de Mike newton

Comenzó a patearlo causando que el reaccionara e intentara protegerse, lo que fue en vano, él lo tomo del cuello y lo observo con ira

-maldita peste, casi violas y matas a bella…debería aplastarte el cráneo ahora mismo-dijo de forma sádica causando que newton se hiciera pipi allí mismo del miedo, causando que las dos mujeres soltaran pequeños gritos ahogados y las risas de sus amigos llenaran el recinto

-Edward, creo que lo mejor no es que lo asesines aquí mismo, tendrías mucha misericordia de el-edward analizo la situación con detalle, Garrett tenia razón, debía pagar con algo mas

-sí, tienes razón, quiero que lo lleven a Volterra-miro a Garrett, luego a newton-en cuanto a ti, ya que disfrutas de abusar de chicas indefensas, te pagare con la misma moneda, me encargare de que tengas el trasero tan lleno que olvidaras lo que es estar con una mujer-el interpelado se estremeció arrepintiéndose del día en que puso los ojos en la zorra de bella, edward al leer ese pensamiento lo soltó y comenzó a golpearlo sin ninguna dificultad

-no por favor, piedad-edward seso su ataque

-¡¿tuviste piedad de bella cuando la golpeaste?! ¡NO! ¡¿Por qué debería tener misericordia de ti?!-edward lo dejo en el suelo

-vámonos-les dijo a los otros

-Emmet, tu tendrás el honor de cargarlo-el frunció el ceño ante las palabras de edward

-esta meado, no lo hare-Edward lo miro desafiante

-oh, sí que lo harás, a menos que quieras a Rosalie lejos de ti-dijo Edward controlando la situación

Emmet trago en seco

-bien- lo tomo de los pies y lo levanto del suelo cargándolo en su espalda, él se quejó un poco, edward se llenó de ira y se acercó a newton propinándole un puntapié en la cara causando que se desmayara de nuevo

Observaron a las chicas quienes se habían desmayado del miedo que ellos les habían causado

Un problema menos pensó edward

Ellos salieron velozmente de la casa dirigiéndose hacia su hogar, no tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, edward se sintió mejor al ver la fachada de su casa, entraron por un ventanal, dejaron a Newton en el desván atado de extremidades y luego todos sintiéndose cansados se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones

Edward se dirigía hacia la habitación de huéspedes pero al pasar al lado de la habitación donde estaba bella alguien tomo su mano, era ella, el al verla se sintió cohibido por los sentimientos que ella le causaba

-bella, ¿Qué haces a esta hora despierta?-le pregunto el, observando el semblante cansado de ella

-Yo, no te sentí a mi lado, fui a buscarte a la habitación donde debías de estar durmiendo, no te encontré, entonces comprendí en donde estabas-lo miro con sus ojos chocolates, aguardando con paciencia una respuesta

-sí, fui por newton-le respondió de forma simple el

-¿lo mataste?-le pregunto ella asustada ante la idea de él quitando una vida, no tan inocente, pero aun así una vida

-no… aun-ella suspiro acercándose a el

-por favor no lo hagas, hare lo que quieras, solo no lo mates, aceptare cualquier cosa, solo…niégate a seguir con este plan tan absurdo-él la observo, ella le decía que aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de su perdón para con newton

De alguna extraña manera era tentador, le podría decir su secreto y…ella tendría que aceptarlo aunque no quisiera

Lo haría, valía la pena, ella estaba allí con él, viva y dispuesta a entregarse por completo a el

-bien, bella, no lo asesinare, le daré un castigo que no olvidara, pero, a cambio tu tendrás que darme algo-dijo el con cuidado

Ella lo miro extrañada, ¿a qué se refería?

-soy tu prometida, así que no hay mucho que no te vaya a dar después de casarnos-el sonrió acariciando su mejilla con cuidado, le parecía el ser más frágil del mundo

-lo sé, me refiero a otra cosa…un tanto más compleja-ella aun no comprendía, pero aun así accedió

-bien, lo que sea, lo hare-el sonrió de lado robando el aliento de bella, quien acerco sus labios a los de él y planto un pequeño y dulce beso en sus labios

-duerme conmigo-susurro ella

Él la miro sin saber que responder

_Se refiere a dormir, no a hacerlo edward_-se dijo luego de un momento de estupidez

-Me encantaría-susurro el entrando a la habitación con ella, todo estaba oscuro, lo que le facilito a la hora de despojarse de parte de su atuendo

Ella se recostó a un lado seguida por su vampiro quien la acaricio con delicadeza para acomodarla junto a el

Era raro para bella, pero debía acostumbrarse a estas cosas, ya que prácticamente estaban casados, casi…pero ahora algo que la inquietaba era el hecho de que tendría que hacer algo que edward quisiera y en el fondo la aterrorizaba

Solo esperaba que no fuera algo desagradable

Cerro sus ojos aspirando el aroma de edward, era como pino y frescura…pero con otro aroma combinado

Suspiro encantada y entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo…de nuevo

**Hola chicas, soy yo de nuevo**

**Les agradezco por leer y comentar, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, me hacen muy feliz**

**Respecto a Mike newton, no fue todo, le espera algo muy feo de parte de edward, eso solo era el calentamiento, gracias a las chicas que han pasado por mi página en Facebook GRACIAS **

**Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerla**

**Acabo de terminar el capítulo mientras mis vecinas festejan con música que detesto a todo volumen, DIOS, esas chicas están locas, estoy a punto de darme un tiro, se la han pasado festejando toda la noche…y lo peor es que están ebrias gritando con unos tipos…:P jim que horror, por no mencionar las horribles ojeras que tengo :p**

**En fin, no las aburro más **

**No creo tardar tanto en actualizar así que nos veremos pronto**

**Las quiere con todo el corazón **

**Una muy cansada y somnolienta **

**Bella Marie lolita cullen **


	9. Capitulo 8: Descubrimientos y ataques

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

**Capítulo 8: Descubrimientos y ataques.**

Abrí los ojos con pereza debido a la luz que se colaba por las ventanas, suspire cómoda gracias a la sensación que me daba estar al lado de edward durmiendo en sus brazos, literalmente, ya que me tenía envuelta como si temiera porque me desvaneciera, me sostenía con fuerza y firmeza, con sus grandes brazos, me encantaba

Escuche como se reía

Abrí un ojo risueña, él estaba observándome con su hermosa sonrisa de ángel, lucia feliz, lucia bien, como si todo lo malo hubiese pasado ya

-buenos días-le sonreí

-hola…bella-susurro mi nombre envolviéndolo de una forma extraña

Me abrazo a su cuerpo acercando su nariz a mi mejilla inhalando mi aroma, me estremecí ante la sensación

-es probable que tenga que hacer un viaje corto para arreglar algunos…asuntos de gran importancia, necesito que me prometas que te quedaras aquí, que no harás nada impetuoso, como la vez pasada-me observo con sus ojos cobre dulces, fruncí el ceño preocupada, me volvería a quedar sola ¿Por qué ahora?

Lo mire, lucia en verdad preocupado por mí, lo que me hizo reflexionar respecto a hacerle solo por una vez caso omiso a lo que me pedía

Creo que después de todo merecía algo de mi confianza ¿no?

Suspire

-bien-el sonrió de nuevo acomodando su cabeza al lado de la mía, quedando frente a frente

-entonces, ¿Cuándo te iras?-le pregunte sin entusiasmo, el borro su sonrisa

-hoy, lo más antes posible, así estaremos juntos pronto-baje la mirada desilusionada por su respuesta, era muy pronto

-oye….te prometo que al llegar nos casaremos, tal vez no sea algo grande ya que no habrá tantos invitados y tampoco tiempo…pero…-lo detuve

-no me importa si es la boda más humilde de la historia, seré la más dichosa del mundo-el beso mi nariz

-eso me convierte en el hombre más afortunado del mundo-susurro besándome

Le sonreí con calidez, sin duda desde ahora todo sería mejor, gracias a el

Continuamos recostados en la cama sin decir nada más, en un silencio absolutamente cómodo, me agradaba estar de esa forma tan íntima con el…luego de un rato mi estómago reacciono causando que nos levantáramos, el al baño de huéspedes y yo al baño de la habitación, me refresque, bañe, cepille mis dientes, observe todas mis heridas, todo lo necesario, al final Salí del baño encontrándome con dos mujeres quienes me ayudaron a vestir (lo que fue en extremo incomodo ya que me observaban con interés) luego desayune con kebi kate y jasper, alice no estaba ni tampoco emmet, solo edward quien quería percatarse de que me alimentara bien, se acomodó a mi lado y observo con detalle cada cosa que llevaba a mi boca, me obligo a comer hasta que no pude más, lo que fue lindo y algo raro de su parte

Dos hombres aparecieron por la entrada, parecían ser personas agradables pero intimidantes, pálidos y sus…ojos…rojos, me recordó a edward, por el parentesco, todos nos incorporamos como saludo

-buenos días-dijo flamante el de piel blanca

-buenos días-respondimos todos al unísono, el me observo con curiosidad, lo que me incomodo

-los presento-dijo edward tomándome del codo y dirigiéndome hacia ellos, sorprendiéndome, era como si yo fuera su esposa y el me presentara con aquel titulo

-Garrett, lady Isabella Swan, bella, él es Garrett, mi amigo más estimado-sonreí educadamente inclinándome en forma de saludo

-un placer señor-dije

-igualmente bella-edward gruño llamando la atención de Garrett y la mía

-Garrett, es señorita Isabella, o mi lady, pero no bella-dijo edward apretando los dientes, me sorprendí ya que si era sincera él estaba actuando de forma exagerada, Garrett se rio al igual que el otro joven de piel algo oscura que estaba a su lado

-yo me llamo Benjamín señorita-se inclinó, yo asentí, después de las presentaciones vi como Garrett subía las escaleras para luego bajar con un bulto largo cargándolo en su hombro, me asuste, parecía ser el cuerpo de alguien, benjamín estaba charlando con Kebi, lo que me llamo la atención al igual que a Kate, ellas lucían hermosas, llevaban puestos hermosos vestidos delicados y finos, no parecían sirvientas, todo lo contrario y al parecer al señor benjamín le había llamado la atención kebi

Eso era muy lindo

Kate me miro cómplice, yo le devolví la mirada

-bella-me estremecí al oír esa voz a mi lado, me volví hacia el causando que mi corazón se estrujara, él estaba listo para irse

-yo, tengo que irme, no te preocupes todo irá bien, volveré mañana, te lo prometo, te traeré una sortija, en cuanto llegue nos casaremos e iremos a un lugar muy lejos de aquí, donde pasaremos nuestra…luna de miel-okay. Sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas sin piedad, quería que sucediera ya, ser la señora de cullen…pero, temía por el momento en el que sucediera

Solo pude asentir, digo, ¿qué podía decir?

Él sonrió feliz y acerco sus labios a los míos uniéndonos con firmeza y…necesidad

-oigan, tenemos que irnos-nos separamos abruptamente al sentir cierta voz cerca de nosotros

-alice que impetuosa-le dije reprobatoriamente

Ella levanto los hombros

-bien, es hora de irnos-la mire sin comprender

-¿tu iras?-le pregunte confundida, ella sonrió triste

-es…mi deber, iremos jasper y yo, es una larga historia, te lo contare…luego-me respondió mirando a edward cómplice

-bella, tú te quedaras con…emmet-asentí, no muy convencida, confiaba en emmet y me agradaba pero…Era extraño que me quedara a solas con alguien que no era ni mi prometido, esposo o familiar de sangre

Suspire

Lo haría por edward

-bien, lo hare-ellos sonrieron, alice se alejó acercándose a Jasper, quien le sonrió con calidez, ellos dos tenían algo, era obvio, lucían enamorados

-bella-mire a edward, mi corazón se contrajo de la tristeza y sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar mis ojos, el me abrazo con dulzura

-no, no llores, todo estará bien, te lo prometo, estaré a tu lado tan rápido que ni sentirás mi ausencia-asentí, el volvió a besarme, lo que agradecí

Luego se separó de mí junto con alice quien se despidió seguida de Jasper, salieron por la puerta sin más, edward fue el último en salir, quien me miro por última vez con tristeza disfrazada en un gesto de suficiencia

Le sonreí, kate poso su mano en mi hombro, el desapareció cerrando la puerta y desapareciendo de mi vista, gemí intentando contener el llanto, me era muy difícil estar sin él, kate y kebi me abrazaron

Esta dependencia era… extraña

-oh bella, no tardara, llegara dentro de poco-me consoló kate

-si querida, será tan rápido que ni cuenta te darás-fue el turno de kebi, me separe y les sonreí

-gracias, me alegra que estén conmigo- ellas sonrieron

-no digas eso, te lo debemos, el señor cullen nos ha dicho que de ahora en adelante no es necesario que seamos sirvientes, que él vera por nosotras, al comienzo nos negamos pero…él fue gentil y dijo que sería lo mejor para todos, así que desde ahora somos sus protegidas-sonreí, edward era un buen hombre, hacía que fuera imposible odiarlo

-oye, kebi, ¿tu conversación con el señor benjamín fue de tu gusto?-le pregunto de repente kate, la interpelada se puso roja de la vergüenza causando que nos riéramos

-oye…y tú con el señor Garrett, los vi conversando y sonriéndose-la ataco kebi, yo las mire divertida, eran sin duda graciosas

Pero de repente oímos unos gritos que se acercaban, era los gritos de una mujer, nosotras nos miramos extrañadas, ¿Quién era? Y ¿Por qué gritaba? Escuchamos unos ruidos y luego a una rubia en camisón bajando las escaleras con rapidez, ella corrió hacia la puerta pasando por nuestro lado, ay la reconocí

-¿rose?-pregunte horrorizada, ella se giró con agilidad hacia mí, lucia espantada, me reconoció y salto a mis brazos

-bella, ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS DE AQUI!-grito neurótica empujándome a la puerta, yo me resistí, mientras que Kate y Kebi miraban a rose perpleja

-¿qué?-dije confundida, ella miro las escaleras asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más, ¿porque?

-bella, ¡SON DEMONIOS! Tu…el…yo…eh… ¡LE RINDEN CULTO AL DIABLO!-levante una ceja sin comprender

-¿Qué somos demonios? ¿De qué rayos hablas?-ella respiro entrecortadamente tomando aire

-Emmet fue a mi casa y me dijo que ERA UN VAMPIRO, YO NO LE CREI PERO… ¡ES UN VAMPIRO!-la mire aun confundida, decía cosas ridículas en verdad

-rose, tranquilízate, debe ser el estrés-opino Kebi, rose negó

-se lo que vi y lo que él dijo, me mostro sus colmillos, luego se apareció en mi cuarto y…y… ¡ME QUEMARE EN EL INFIERNO!-soltó un horrible chillido que casi me rompe el tímpano, esto comenzaba a rayar en lo estúpido

-Rosalie Hale, no seas ridícula y cálmate-le dijo Kate, ella también negó

-¡NO!... ¡NO ENTIENDEN! ¡ME ENTREGUE A UN DEMONIO! ¡EL INTRODUJO SU SEMILLA DEMONIACA EN MI Y AHORA EN MIS ENTRAÑAS SE ESTA FORMANDO UN MONSTRUO!-bien. Eso era lo más asquerosos que había oído de parte de Rosalie, es que simplemente estaba actuando como una desquiciada

Esperen…Rose estaba embarazada

-ayuda por favor, dijo que nos llevaran al infierno, con ellos, nos chuparan el alma, nos iremos al infierno ¡YO NO QUIERO! ¡ADEMAS SI SE ENTERAN EN EL PUEBLO NOS QUEMARAN POR BRUJAS!-era como un zumbido incesante, desesperante

-bien, rose basta, estas mal y si es porque estas embarazada no te preocupes, emmet se encargara de ti y el bebe-ella puso sus manos en su boca soltando otro chillido como si el nombre de emmet fuera la peor blasfemia en el mundo

-¡NO! ¡NO LO ENTIENDEN! ¡ESTOY MARCADA CON LO QUE PUSO DENTRO DE MI! ¡YO ME QUEMARE EN EL INFIERNO!-rodee los ojos, esto ya me estaba cansando

-tú le permitiste que hiciera el amor contigo sin casarse, si quieres irte a casa de tus padres y contarles todo, ANDA, VE, te tacharan de zorra y a tu hijo de bastardo, en ese momento si serás considerada como pecadora por haber consumado sin casarte-ella me miro seria analizando todo, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, pero, en ese momento recordé algo, era imposible que estuviera embarazada, los cullen habían llegado hace poco y Rosalie nos había contado de su romance con emmet hace un día, ¿Cómo sabía que estaba embarazada?

Mire a Rosalie extrañada

-¿Cómo sabes que estas embarazada? No es posible sino hasta que pasen unos meses y comiencen los síntomas-ella me observo con sus ojos azules confundida

-El demonio me lo dijo-y ahí va con lo mismo, ¡QUE DESESPERANTE!

-y… si el señor emmet te lo dijo para que te casaras con el-ella negó, aunque las palabras de Kate eran coherentes

-no, yo lo sé, lo siento, además, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?...debería de estar en mi casa-levante los hombros

-tal vez no lo recuerdas por andar desvariando-opino kebi

Chillo de nuevo

-¡NO! ¡EL DEMONIO ME COMERA!-me miro tomándome del brazo y acercándome de nuevo a la puerta-EDWARD CULLEN TAMBIEN ES UN DEMONIO, BELLA TE SALVARE DE LO QUE ME PASO, NO LO VOLVERAS A VER Y TODO SE SOLUCIONARA-frene abruptamente segada por la ira, A LA MIERDA, era mi amiga, pero, había un límite para todo

-¡BASTA! ¡ROSALIE AMO A EDWARD! ¡NO ME ALEJARE DE EL! ¡ADEMAS ¿QUE TE SUCEDE?! ¡DEJA LAS ESTUPIDECES SOBRE DEMONIOS! ¡DIME ACASO CUANDO EMMET TE TOMO LO HIZO A LA FUERZA, TE HA GOLPEADO POR LO MENOS PARA QUE LO ESTES TACHANDO DE DEMONIO!-ella me miro con el semblante triste

-no lo hizo, fue dulce y caballeroso-me respondió mirando al piso, suspire

-si en verdad lo amas y al bebe que tal vez se está formando dentro de ti, déjalo ya, compórtate como alguien cuerdo…O ME ENCARGARE DE LLEVARTE A UN SANATORIO MENTAL-ella me observo asustada, pero, lucia más tranquila

Entro emmet a escena bajando por los escalones, lucia serio, lo que era muy raro en él, observo a Rosalie con completa pleitesía, como un cachorro que mira a su amo

Rosalie se estremeció pero no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí parada a mi lado mirándolo

-Rosalie…-susurro con precaución, ella respiro hondo y se llevó la mano derecha al vientre causando que todos sonriéramos, aunque lucia algo asustada y… loca

Me miro

-…a un sanatorio mental…- dijo repitiendo mis palabras, sonreí

-si, a un sanatorio mental-ella respiro hondo caminando hacia emmet quien la recibió en su brazos ella se tensó solo por un momento, para que luego subieran las escaleras con lentitud, Rosalie se veía cansada en ese instante

-por lo menos ya se solucionó todo-opino kate, asentí

-sí y espero que después de haber gritado tanto rose se quede afónica por una temporada-las dos rieron

-eso sería saludable para todos nosotros-opino Kebi, pero, yo no estaba tan tranquila, rose había dicho cosas que no me parecieron tan ridículas, no me asustaba, peor, me intrigaba

De alguna forma una parte de mi sabía que algo de todo lo que dijo era cierto, pero, la parte coherente de mi cerebro se negaba a aquello

**Rosalie Pov:**

Emmet me llevo hacia la habitación donde había despertado, me tenía abrazada de la espalda, yo no podía evitar temblar del miedo, era aterrador estar con un demo… ¡NO! no podía continuar comportándome así o bella cumpliría su promesa…quería a emmet, pero no quería irme al infierno

El me sentó en el respaldo de la cama observándome con detenimiento

-¿estás bien?-asentí, me sentía medio grogui y temerosa

-¿te quedaras conmigo?-sentí como mis ojos picaban por la presencia de lágrimas, pero no llore, recordé a mi bebe, si era cierto que estaba preñada, no podía regresar con mis padres o me obligarían a matarlo antes de que tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de nacer, por no mencionar que quería estar al lado de emmet…siempre, era bastante obvio que tenía un conflicto con esta situación

-yo…si me quedo… ¿Qué pasara?-él sonrió mostrando sus dientes tan peligrosos, me asuste un poco pero no lo demostré

-serás mi señora, estarás acomodada con grandes lujos y magnificas tierras, conmigo no necesitaras nada, ni siquiera un perro faldero, ya que yo lo seré para ti, seré tu amante siempre que tú quieras, hare tu voluntad siempre, no pasaras por dolor ni miedo, te lo juro-aguardo mi respuesta

-y… ¿mi bebe?-él sonrió aún más, era raro llamarlo así ya que hasta ahora lo había llamado monstruo, pero, ¿Qué bebe lo era?

-lo amaremos y protegeremos más que nada, será nuestro mundo y no pasara por ningún tipo de necesidad-sentí como una lagrima salía de mi ojo, él la seco con su pulgar

-¿eres un demonio?-susurre

Él se rio con gracia, lucia divertido

-no lo soy, ya te lo había dicho, soy un vampiro, somos como cualquier otra especie, sentimos, nos alimentamos, vivimos, sufrimos…amamos-susurro, sin ser consiente acerque mi mano a su mejilla

-¿mueren?-el me miro triste

-no-mi respiración se volvió entrecortada

-Rosalie Lilian Hale, prometo que estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad, te seré fiel siempre, sin importar nada ¿me aceptarías?-susurro esperanzado

Creo que…después de todo me había vuelto loca, Bella me llevaría al sanatorio luego de tomar una decisión como esta

-sí, emmet, me quedare a tu lado… eres demasiado bueno para ser un demonio, no me iré al infierno por amarte-él se rio ante mi respuesta al igual que yo, acerco sus labios a los míos, nos amaríamos de nuevo, me entregaría a él con mayor devoción, de cualquier forma ya no me quemaría en el infierno

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya había anochecido y me encontraba recostada en la gigantesca cama de edward observando las heridas de mis muslos que empezaban a mejorar, no podía dormir, lo que había pasado con rose me altero un poco, ellos al parecer lo habían solucionado ya que no habían salido de la habitación de emmet en ningún momento, eso me alegraba, era bueno, no tendría que escuchar más a la rose loca, gracias al cielo

Además, en la mañana vería a edward, eso me hacía más feliz, me cubrí con las mantas y apague la vela que estaba en la mesita de noche encendida, suspire, me sentía estresada, como si algo malo fuera a suceder y detestaba sentirme así…era horrible

Cerré mis ojos intentado dormir

El sueño poco a poco comenzó a ganarme, comencé a soñar con flores, muy bonitas, de todos los colores posibles…

-¡Bella!-abrí los ojos asustada, era rose quien estaba con su camisón y su bata de flores observándome asustada, lucia mejor que en la mañana, su cabello estaba cogido en una trenza y tenía una vela en su mano dándonos un poco de luz

-¿Qué pasa?... no me digas que vas a comenzar con lo mismo sobre los demonios-ella negó

-bella, Emmet no está, no había cazado en días y tenía que hacerlo por nuestro bien, así que dijo que volvería en la mañana, yo estaba recostada pensando en mi bebe cuando escuche unos ruidos afuera de la casa, me acerque a la ventana y vi a muchas personas con antorchas hablando en susurros, entre ellos reconocí a mi padre, al tuyo y a Jessica Stanley, vienen armados… así que hable con los sirvientes para que no atendieran la puerta-abrí mi boca sin poder creerlo

-¿estás segura?- le pregunte

-sí, te lo juro por el amor que le tengo a emmet-me incorpore dirigiéndome con cuidado al ventanal con Rose detrás mío siguiéndome, moví un poquito la persiana para ver lo suficiente

Deje de respirar

Era completamente cierto, había muchos hombres con armas y antorchas encendidas esperando afuera en el pavimento frente a la puerta principal

Me gire a Rosalie

-tenemos que ir por las chicas-susurre, nos dirigimos a la puerta abriéndola con rapidez y dirigiéndonos hacia el cuarto de ellas, que no estaba muy lejos, entramos y despertamos a cada una

Lucían algo confundidas

-tenemos que ir a la habitación de edward, vamos-susurre saliendo junto con ellas, rose comenzó a explicarles todo, ellas tomaron sus batas y las acomodaron en sus cuerpos, nos dirigimos a la habitación de edward, coloque seguro a la puerta cuando ya estuvimos dentro del lugar

Tome mi bata y la deslice en mis brazos, luego me coloque mis zapatillas de cama

Me acerque a la ventana mientras que rose se quedaba parada a mi lado y las chicas se sentaban sobre la cama

Mire por el limitado agujero de las persianas

Allí estaban, pero ahora miraban con detenimiento la puerta, se acercaron algunos hombres a esta mientras que mi padre y el señor Hale se acomodaba al lado de Jessica Stanley, comenzando a conversar con ella

-¿Qué haremos?-me pregunto Rose con ese matiz de preocupación en la voz

-no lo sé, esperar a que se vayan-mentí, era obvio que no cederían tan pronto

Golpearon

Todas nos congelamos sin hablar

Nos miramos entre sí, sentía como mis piernas temblaban de miedo, continuaban golpeando sin cesar, cada vez me sentía más nerviosa, como era que siempre que edward estaba ausente pasaba algo malo

De repente cesaron los golpes en la puerta, nos quedamos en silencio y volví a acercarme al ventanal

-mierda-susurre

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto rose alterada acercándose a mi lado

-van a tumbar la puerta-susurre asustada

Rose miro por un lado del ventanal, soltó un pequeño grito, estaban levantando un gran tronco de madera, un árbol no muy grande pero lo suficientemente fuerte

-¿Por qué lo hacen?-pregunto kate que ahora estaba a mi lado, kebi estaba junto a rose

-no lo sé-susurre

Entonces como por arte de magia uno de los hombres comenzó a hablar en voz alta

-por orden de la ley Edward y emmet Cullen, salgan ahora mismo y entréguense, son culpables de la desaparición de Mike Newton y el rapto de las señoritas Rosalie Lilian Hale e Isabella Marie Swan-nos vimos entre sí confundidas ante las palabras de ese hombre que estaba armado

¿A qué se refería con todo eso?

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Kebi

-es el comisario-susurro Kate

Nos alejamos con rapidez del ventanal, ¿Qué haríamos ahora?

Comenzamos a escuchar el impacto sordo del tronco contra la puerta, una y otra vez, nos miramos asustadas, ¿Qué debíamos hacer?

Entonces tuve una idea

-rose, tienes que esconderte, si saben que estas embarazada de emmet te obligaran a matarlo en tu vientre-ella negó asustada

-nos buscan a las dos, no lo hare-negué

-es por el bien de tu bebe-susurre caminando por todo el lugar buscando un escondite, entonces como por obra de Dios encontré una puerta oculta disfrazada con el tapizado de la pared, esta estaba detrás del ropero

Corrimos el ropero y La abrí con algo de dificultad

Era un lugar pequeño, había dos cofres. No cabíamos las cuatro

-kebi, kate, entren allí, si las descubren las maltrataran y violaran por ser sirvientas, a cambio a nosotras no ya que nuestros padres están allí, luego de que entren esperen en silencio a que todos se hayan ido y saldrán solo cuando llegue emmet, le contaran todo lo sucedido okay-ellas me miraron sin poder creerlo, nos abrazamos las cuatro, luego ellas entraron, en efecto, era un espacio en donde solo podían estar dos personas

Cerré la puerta y con ayuda de rose acomode el ropero en su lugar, nos sentamos sobre la cama esperando a que entraran

-deberías esconderte-le dije a rose, ella suspiro mirando sus pies, ahí note que estábamos peinadas de la misma forma, las dos llevábamos una trenza que caía sobre un lado de nuestro pecho

-lo sé, pero no te dejare sola, si una de las dos se cae la otra también se caerá-sonreí, era bueno escuchar eso

-siempre-ella también me sonrió, tome su mano, la mano que no sostenía la vela y las entrelazamos

-solo por si acaso, yo no estoy embarazada, ni he estado con emmet, así no le harán daño a mi bebe-asentí, las dos brincamos asustadas al oír como la puerta principal era colapsada y como se oían voces y pasos en la primera ala

Rose apago la vela y la dejo a un lado de la cama, me abrazo, las dos estábamos cada vez más asustadas

-prométeme que todo estará bien, que ellos nos salvaran-susurro conteniendo un sollozo

-te prometo que nada malo pasara, edward y emmet nos rescataran, lo juro-ella suspiro, aun nos abrazábamos dándonos la fuerza para soportar lo que se nos venía encima

Los pasos se acercaron a la puerta y alguien giro la perilla en vano ya que estaba con seguro

-¡AQUÍ DEBEN ESTAR!-grito un hombre al otro lado provocando que más pasos se acercaran a la puerta, comenzaron a empujarla una y otra vez, era fuerte, debía admitirlo

-reza conmigo-me dijo rose con la voz rota, estábamos temblando

-_El Señor… es mi pastor, nada me falta…-_comenzó rose, era el salmo 23, yo la acompañe

-_en verdes praderas me hace descansar, a las aguas tranquilas me conduce, me da nuevas fuerzas y me lleva por caminos rectos, haciendo honor a su nombre. No temeré peligro alguno, porque tú, señor, estás conmigo, tu vara y tu bastón me inspiran confianza. Me has preparado un banquete ante los ojos de mis enemigos; has vertido perfume en mi cabeza, y has llenado mi copa de rebosar. Tu bondad y tu amor me acompañan a lo largo de mis días, y en tu casa oh señor, por siempre viviré _-

nos quedamos en silencio, esperando por el fin, la puerta fue derribada de forma abrupta, sentí como nos tomaban del cabello a cada una y nos lanzaban al suelo, soltamos cada una un grito de dolor, mire a rose quien estaba justo a mi lado tendida en el suelo con sus brazos alrededor de su vientre evitando los golpes, aquellos hombres nos dieron algunas patadas causando que lloráramos más, golpeaban más a rose, ella solo protegía su vientre, yo me incorpore un poco acercándome a ella y protegiéndola de las patadas

Intentaron apartarme pero me negué

Como no lo lograron me golpearon mas

Causando dolor, más, puesto que mi cuerpo estaba lastimado y magullado por el ataque de Mike, no salieron más lágrimas de mis ojos

Porque aunque sintiera que mis cuerpo colapsaba lenta y dolorosamente sabía que protegía la vida inocente que se formaba dentro de Rose y que también la protegía a ella

Cesaron abruptamente los golpes

Nos levantaron del suelo, milagrosamente no me sentía tan débil, mi cuerpo dolía de la forma más horrible que había sentido, pero, me sentía fuerte, mi espíritu era más grande, nos sacaron de la habitación, bajamos las escaleras y pude ver a todos los sirvientes de la casa parados al lado de la entrada principal, nos sacaron con brusquedad a rastras y pude ver como el padre de rose y el mío estaban junto con Jessica quien lloraba con obvia exageración, ellos la estaban consolando

-aquí están, las encontramos amarradas y golpeadas como pueden ver-aunque hacia un frio del demonio sentí como mi cara se ponía roja de rabia, me solté del agarre del hombre

-¡NO! ¡ES MENTIRA! ¡NOS ACABAN DE GOLPAER!-dije acercándome a mi padre quien me miro de tal forma que asustaría a cualquiera antes de estampar su mano en mi mejilla, solté un pequeño grito y lo mire con todo el odio que me fue posible

-te casaras con uno de mis colegas, ya lo he arreglado, el señor Smith se casara contigo mañana-rose soltó un pequeño chillido ante lo que me había dicho mi padre

El señor Smith era un hombre de 40 años gordo y asqueroso que disfrutaba de las jóvenes vírgenes, siempre me había mirado de forma lasciva y ahora me entregaban a el

Joder… ¡MI SUERTE CADA VEZ ERA MEJOR!

Tenía que hacer algo ahora mismo

¿Pero qué?

Rose se soltó del agarre del hombre y se acercó a mi asustada

Entonces la inspiración llego a mí

Tome aire _´´tu puedes bella´´ _me dije a mi misma

-no es posible señor Swan, porque me he acostado con mi prometido; el señor Cullen, hemos consumado y yo ya no estoy limpia ni soy pura… así que LO SIENTO MUCHO-dije con todo el orgullo que me fue posible mientras levantaba mi barbilla con altivez, era la primera vez que no lo llamaba padre en voz alta

Solo sentí como mi padre comenzaba a golpearme mientras rose gritaba

De repente se detuvo gracias al señor hale

-lo mejor Charlie será enviarla al convento junto con la zorra de Rosalie, si bella lo hizo Rosalie también-dijo mientras observaba como era levantada por rose, nos incorporamos

-sí, yo también lo hice-dijo rose con igual orgullo, luego que el plan era que ella no lo había hecho y ahora lo decía con normalidad, ellos nos miraron con odio mientras que Jessica se reía entre dientes

Bueno estaba jodida ¿no? ¡A LA MIERDA! ¡QUE MAS DABA!

-y tú, por lo menos sé que estuve con el gran edward cullen, que él me hizo suya con todo el deseo posible, que dijo mi nombre una y otra vez, a cambio tu solo te puedes consolar con cerdos asquerosos como Mike newton…siento pena por ti-le dije burlándome de ella y ganándome una mirada de completo odio

Me acerque a ella

-aunque no lo aceptes siempre me envidiaste, envidiaste mi orgullo, el deseo que producía en los hombres, mi belleza, mi reputación y mi forma de actuar, me odiaste pro eso y sentiste más envidia cuando newton me quiso como su esposa y a ti como amante, me odiaste y envidiaste aún más cuando Edward cullen se acercó con interés a mí, cuando pidió mi mano…y ahora que me hizo suya, envidias todo de mi…y aunque me vuelva monja fui, soy y seré mejor que tu-susurre con mi cabeza cerca de la suya viéndonos cara a cara

De esta forma para que ella fuera la única que me escuchara

Si me pidieran describir el rostro de Jessica Stanley en ese instante me sería casi imposible, su rostro era una mezcla de odio, frustración, envidia, maldad, rabia, frialdad, demencia y…más odio

Me aleje de ella observando a rose quien sonreía orgullosa

-bien hecho-susurro ganándose una bofetada de su padre

-llévenselas, se irán al convento ahora mismo-nos miraron con desdén, yo levante la cabeza tomando la mano de rose

Luego de un rato apareció un carruaje

-entren-nos empujó el comisario dentro del carruaje

Nuestros padres se acercaron a nosotras

-que decepcionante soportarlas, esperamos que disfruten su estadía con las monjas, para que se les quite lo zorras-dijo mi padre yo fruncí el ceño, me había llamado zorra tantas veces que ahora me resbalaba

-y tu Rosalie, acabas de perder a tus padres, nosotros ya no tenemos hija, estas muerta desde hoy-ella soltó un sollozo abrazándose a su abdomen, yo la abrace mirándolos con odio

-pues, ella no se pierde de nada sin ustedes, se los aseguro-susurre

Ellos se alejaron de la ventanilla y el carruaje comenzó a moverse, me acerque a ella y saque la cabeza

-¡oigan! Avísenme cuando no se les pare par de viejos, váyanse a la mierda y bésenme el trasero-grite, ellos intentaron correr detrás del carruaje para detenerlo pero el que conducía no lo noto, lo que agradecí, escuche como rose soltaba una pequeña risa

-´´ ¿avísenme cuando no se les pare?´´-me pregunto rose sobando su vientre y secando sus lagrimas

Levante los hombros

-mama me explico que eso pasaba en los hombres cuando estaban con una mujer, dijo que a los hombres les preocupaba cuando no se les paraba, al comienzo no entendí, pero ahora, veo que es muy importante para ellos-rose rio

-no hay caso contigo-dijo, sonreí acomodándome a su lado

-¿Cómo está mi sobrino?-pregunte acercando mi mano a su vientre plano

-bien-dijo con amor

-por ahora ¿Qué haremos?-me pregunto, suspire

-no lo sé-susurre con sinceridad

Me dolía aún más el cuerpo, pero, no importaba, sabía que había valido la pena, además, confiaba en que nos rescatarían pronto, edward aparecería y me alejaría de todo ese infierno

-así que… ¿te acostaste con el GRAN edward cullen?-negué, mientras ella enfatizaba con gracia y humor la palabra GRAN, había sonado raro, lo se

-se me ocurrió de repente-susurre

-sí, me imagino que lo debe tener grande-mire a rose sin comprender, ella se rio

-me refiero a su pene-abrí cada ojo a más no poder

-acaso viene en tamaños distintos-dije anonadada

-ya lo averiguaras-respondió como una completa depravada

-¿desde cuando eres tan vulgar?-ella sonrió

-desde que me di cuenta de que no debía ser una estúpida sumisa siempre-sonreí, nos quedamos en silencio, la atmosfera era cada vez más triste

-bella…tengo miedo-susurro

-yo también, pero…si pudimos pasar por ello solas, unas monjas no podrán con nosotras, llegaran al extremo de hacernos un exorcismo te lo aseguro-ella negó sonriente

-como siempre, desafiando a tu suerte bella-asentí, era cierto

-no te preocupes, es hora de dormir, o de intentarlo por lo menos, recuerda que si hay un bebe dentro de ti debes descansar por dos-ella sonrió

-si-comencé a sobar mi espalda con cuidado, sentía como si me hubiese aplastado un árbol, era doloroso, pero en ese momento me llego una pregunta de la nada

-rose… ¿Por qué mencionaste que emmet fue de caza?-le pregunte

-por qué no se alimentan de comida, ni tampoco de sangre humana, la realeza prefiere alimentarse de animales o eso dijo el-me quede en silencio

Comenzando a juntar todas las ideas

Sus ojos tan extraños

Su piel de marfil tan dura

La falta de exposición al sol por _´una enfermedad´_

Su fuerza

No consumir ningún tipo de alimento nunca

La forma tan extraña de actuar

Sus dientes

Su extraña belleza

Y… la pregunta que me había hecho alice en el parque

_-¿has escuchado de los…vampiros?-asentí _

_-eso nos es algo privado-le dije, ella negó_

_-no importa, responde-respondió _

_-la mayoría le tiene miedo a esas historias y leyendas, pero yo no, son seres solitarios que buscan el calor de alguien, me parece que si eres inmortal lo único que querrías seria la compañía de alguien que te amé y este contigo para siempre, sin importar nada o eso creo yo -dije cálidamente_

_-eso es hermoso bella-susurro contenta_

_-pero… ¿Qué harías si hipotéticamente hablando edward y yo lo fuéramos?-fruncí el ceño_

_Que pregunta tan rara_

_-no lo sé, supongo que no me asustaría ni me importaría, porque yo te quiero y amo a tu hermano-me tape la boca con las manos de inmediato_

Fue como si mi mente hiciera clic de repente

_Oh santa mierda… había besado a un vampiro ¡INCREIBLE!_

Mi respiración se volvió irregular, rose lo noto y me miro asustada

-bella…bella ¿Qué pasa?-yo la mire en shock

-son…son…vampiros-ella me miro sorprendida, yo solo pensaba en todo lo que había pasado desde que nos habíamos conocido y en el hecho de que el…no era humano

-bella… ¿no lo sabias?-la mire sin saber que responder

-no, no tenía idea-susurre meditando todo, desde ahora no iba a tachar a rose de loca cuando me dijera algo extraño. Era un hecho

**HOLA MIS QUERIDAS AMIGAS, MIL GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO EL CAP**

**Siento no actualizar cuando lo prometí pero…mi salud no me lo permitió, así que lo siento **

**GRACIAS POR AGREGAR A FAVORITOS Y SEGUIR MI HISTORIA **

**MIL GRACIAS**

**PARA LAS QUE NO SEPAN TENGO FACEBOOK, PUEDEN PASAR Y DARLE ME GUSTA SI QUIEREN (LINK EN MI PERFIL) **

**¿QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO? BELLA AHORA SABE QUE SON VAMPIROS ¿Qué CREEN QUE SUCEDA? Y ¿Qué HARAN LOS CHICOS PARA SALVARLAS?**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS **

**LA PROXIMA EN ACTUALIZAR SERA SUBASTA DE CANTANTES :D**

**Y SIN MÁS **

**ME DESPIDO**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA **

**BELLA MARIE LOLITA CULLEN**


End file.
